Hiccup Haddock and the Guardians of Midgard: The King of Dragons
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup was just an ordinary 15-year-old boy, now suddenly he finds that he is the son of a Norse God and his entire world has turned upside down. He soon discovers that he and his new friends have to go on a journey to prevent a Dragon Army from attacking the Nine Worlds.
1. My PE Teacher Turns to Ash?

Hiccup Haddock was just minding his own business as he was getting ready for his next class. He wasn't what you would call cool, he was skinny and a bit short for a 15-year-old, his face was covered in freckles had a small scar on his chin, though he had no idea how we got it with scruffy auburn hair. The only thing that made him interesting was his emerald green eyes, but even they didn't get rid of all the rest of his negative points.

After getting his books from his locker, she continued to make his way down the corridor when the school bully blocked his path. His name was Butch and he was built like a brick chicken house and just as thick as one, though Hiccup was smart enough not to say that to his face.

"Where think you're going, Hiccy?" he smirked.

"After class," said Hiccup dryly.

"You know the rules, you can't pass on to you give me your lunch money," he sneered.

Hiccup wish that this was a rare occurrence, but sadly he was an easy target and Butch always like to pick on easy targets. He had tried a number of different ways to avoid forcing him to give up his lunch money. Sadly for him, Butch was an expert when it comes to sniffing out money and was smart enough to figure out when to ambush him.

"Don't have any," he lied.

"Good try, Hiccy," he said leaning towards him and pressed one of his large fingers against his chest. "But I know you have some, you always do."

"Now let's not do something that we'd regret," said a voice.

Hiccup was absolutely relieved to see Ragnar, his only friend. Ragnar was quite tall for his age and he had long chocolate brown hair, around his neck was some sort of pendant with some strange markings. He had also these mesmerising tree bark brown eyes that sort of glittered in the light. The guy was a girl magnet if ever there was one, if it hadn't been the fact that he was friends with him.

It was always puzzled why Ragnar's became very friendly with him the first time they met, that he wasn't going to question his sanity when he was alone in the whole world. His name was a rather strange, but Hiccup suspected that he came up from Norway and his parents might have moved when he was very young.

"Why do you always defend this loser?" said Butch through gritted teeth. "I mean what does he have to offer you."

"A good sense of humour for one," Ragnar shrugged.

If anyone else had said that to Butch they would be on their trip to the nurse, but he learned the hard way than Ragnar was not one to be trifled with. He may not look it but the guy was very quick, and when Hiccup meant quickly really meant quick.

Butch grounded his teeth looked at Hiccup. "He won't always be here to protect you."

He then walked off and Hiccup suspected that Butch would be good on his promise.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You, all right?"

"Fine, but I'm not sure whether you made things better or worse," he said with an uneasy smile.

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but at least you won't go hungry this time."

* * *

They soon made their way to class, what Hiccup lacked in muscle he made up for it in brains. He was possibly the smartest kid on the block, though he never liked to get too much attention as you believe that would just make an easier target. Sadly, his next lesson was PE and the coach teaching them was his least favourite teacher.

His name, rather ironically, was Mr Brawn and he acted as if he was some sort of drill sergeant. He likes to put the weak and pathetic looking students in their place and Hiccup was on top of his hit list.

He was a very large man and his biceps looked as if they would tear through his jacket. He had a military haircut and a whistle around his neck, his eyes were very intense and they were enough to shake you to your very core.

"Now, I want you to run into you can't run anymore up and down this track," he said in a loud booming voice. "And if any of you lack behind, you're going to do 20 situps and push-ups and if I'm not satisfied to do another 20."

Hiccup groaned. "Great, just perfect."

He always picked on Hiccup, despite the fact that usually fare rather well when it came to running. He certainly had enough practice get away from Butch, but he always ended up being singled out.

Ragnar was always kind enough to lack behind to give him company, another thing which ruined his rep. Hiccup had absolutely no idea how he earned such a good friendship with Ragnar, he suspected that it had something to do with the fact that the two of them had similar parenting issues.

Ragnar was raised by a single parent just like he was, though unlike him it was his father that abandoned him. The two of them would talk for hours about the neglected parents, though when Hiccup asked him about his mother that's when things started to go sour. Apparently, she had been killed in some sort of accident a few years back though he never gave any other details than that.

Hiccup really didn't what was worse, having no parents or been neglected by the one you had. His father was named Steven, Stoick to his friends because he was always so… well, stoic. He had been part of the military before getting an honourable discharge from the army after that he met his mum a meeting which created him in fact. Then she left without saying a single word, leaving him a single out of a job parent to look after him and if that wasn't bad enough Hiccup was in exactly the ideal son he wanted.

"I will be too hard on your dad, I mean the army is his entire life," said Ragnar.

"A life he now wants to put on top of me," Hiccup grumbled. "You know it was he that insisted that I took up fencing."

"Good thing too, you're pretty good at it," Ragnar reminded.

Hiccup, as much as he wanted to, could not argue with that point and he couldn't say that that he disliked it. Though he had no idea how productive fencing would be for someone who would want to go into the army.

"You know ever since my birthday, Dad has been pushing the rather hard," Hiccup frowned. "I mean what gives?"

The moment he said birthday, he regretted it. It was sad, but Hiccup was actually born on 29th February, meaning that technically speaking he was only about three years old, something which other kids teased him about census they. Ragnar knew how sensitive this subject was for him and always cheered him up on 1st March.

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you," said Ragnar gently. "Besides you had better get yourself ready, I mean it will be the holiday soon and you're going to have to face him."

Hiccup groaned, it was something he was dreading. Most kids were looking forward to the holidays, to meet their parents to get away from school, but sadly Hiccup felt most at home at school, even with people like Butch and Mr Brawn around.

"When was the last time you gave him a call?" Ragnar asked.

"Last month," Hiccup grumbled.

"Don't you think you should at least tell him that you're all right?"

Hiccup looked at him as if he was joking. "You're kidding, right?"

"Remember the last time that you didn't call them for a month, he zoomed all the way here in a thunderstorm," Ragnar reminded him. "I don't have to remind you just how embarrassing it was for you."

Hiccup groaned. "I know, I'll never live it down."

"Come on, it's not going to hurt you," Ragnar pushed.

There was one thing Hiccup found annoying about Ragnar was that he was persistent, he kept on pestering him on doing something. One of the things that he pestered was reading books about Norse mythology, though he never really gave a reason. Admittedly Hiccup did find the subject rather fascinating, but he really didn't see what good it would do him after he graduated this year.

* * *

Eventually, Ragnar won the argument and soon Hiccup was in his dorm room and phoned his father.

"Hello," said the voice of his father, which was very deep and intimidating.

"Hi, Dad, it's me," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, why haven't you called me?" he demanded.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, the ones you wish that his father would say something like… _It's good to hear from you _or maybe I missed you. But no, his father had to start by demanding an explanation.

"I've been rather busy," Hiccup lied.

"Too busy to talk to your old man?" his father grumbled. "So I'll be expecting to come home this winter?"

"Of course, just like every single other year."

"Good, because we really need to talk about what you're going to do after this year."

"I was thinking college, I only have some ideas," said Hiccup.

"Well, I've already picked one out for you."

Hiccup was absolutely furious, his father had already decided the way he wanted to go without discussing it to him.

"So why bother asking me about what I want to do next?" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't talk to me in that manner, son," his father warned. "I'll give you the full details when you get home, but this academy is not my first choice."

"Everything is your first choice?" Hiccup frowned.

"Not this time, I believe your mother arranged it."

For a brief moment Hiccup for forgot that he was angry with his dad at the mention of his Mum. Dad rarely talked about her, he mentioned that he looked do lot like her and acted like her. Though this was the first time that his father had actually mentioned his mother, he never gave any kind of explanation only a few small bits and pieces here and there.

"What does Mum have to do with this?" Hiccup asked.

"It looked as if she planned your future quite thoroughly, didn't even consult me," he grunted. "Mind you she did just leave you on my doorstep and disappeared so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Why did she abandon me?" Hiccup asked.

"That sort of question is better in person than on the phone," said his father. "If you want to we can discuss it when you get home."

Hiccup's eyes widened, that was the best offer he could possibly get getting information his mother. Now that he tried to find out on his own, but it was easy as there wasn't any photos of her, he didn't even know her name.

"Okay, I'll see within a week," said Hiccup, too stunned say anything else.

"Good, but this time due tried to phone ahead before you get home," his father pleaded.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup told Ragnar about the entire conversation with his father and he listened very carefully.

"So you think your father is going to tell you the truth?" Ragnar asked.

"Looks like, though I'm not holding my breath," said Hiccup as he leaned back in his bed. "I mean, I think that he is disappointed in me."

"What makes you say that?" Ragnar blinked.

"Everything," said Hiccup. "I mean he never listens to me."

"Seems to run in the family," said Ragnar under his breath.

Hiccup chose to ignore that comment, because annoyingly it was true. "And when he does, it's with this disapproving scowl like someone has just skimmed of the meeting his sandwich." He then cleared and performed an impersonation of his father. "'Excuse me, ma'am. I'm afraid that you have brought me a long offspring. I ordered an extra-large beefy boy with extra guts and glory on the side… this here, this is a talking fishbone!'"

Ragnar laughed. "I'm sure he doesn't think of you like that."

"How would I know, I mean it wasn't for the fact that we sit at the same table I wouldn't believe that he was my father. Mean we are absolutely nothing alike."

"I don't know, that scowl seems the matches," Ragnar joked.

"Not funny," said Hiccup dryly. "And now he wants me to go to this academy, apparently it what my mum wanted before I was born."

Ragnar blinked. "Why do you think she wanted you to go there?"

"I've got no clue, Dad didn't even tell me the name of the place. Though I suspect that I'll be going there next year, though I hope the two of us would go to the same college."

Ragnar shrugged. "You never know we might be going to the same place."

Hiccup looked at him dubiously. "Small hope." Then he looked back at Ragnar. "You will staying contact, won't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm the most embarrassing friend you could ever have."

"I made you a bit awkward, but I wouldn't say you're an embarrassment."

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"Don't take it like that, besides maybe this new college you will be to make new friends and forget about me."

"Doubt it, knowing my luck."

"Just give the place a try, you never know you might like it."

Hiccup wanted to argue a bit more, but it was getting late and he had another PE lesson in the morning with Mr Brawn. So without the two of them said goodnight and Hiccup sat in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was just as enjoyable as the last, once again Hiccup was singled out by Mr Brawn and had to do an insane amount of push-ups and situps. He was thankful that the bell, signaling the end of class rang and he had just exited the locker room when he came face-to-face with Mr Brawn.

"Haddock, I want a private word with you," he grunted.

"What have I done now?" Hiccup asked.

"Just follow me," he ordered.

Ragnar gave him a concerned look. "Hiccup, don't go."

Hiccup had never seen him so concerned. "I'm sure whatever Mr Brawn wishes to discuss I can survive."

"Now!" Mr Brawn demanded.

Hiccup decided that he had better brace himself for whatever punishment Mr Brawn had in store for him and soon entered the gym.

"Can we make this quick, I'm good to be late for my next class, sir," said Hiccup.

"Oh, be quick," Mr Brawn smiled evilly.

Hiccup did not like the look at that smile and then something utterly terrifying happened. Mr Brawn burst into flames and his eyes turned a monstrous red, it looked as if he was looking down a fiery inferno. His hands became razor-sharp claws and what appeared to be lava dropped from the tips.

"What the—" Hiccup stared in bewilderment.

"Burn Half-Blood!" he roared as he immediately lunged towards him.

A split second later he raised his razor-sharp claws and everything went black.

Hiccup blinked and saw that Mr Brawn had moved, but he could just warn that he saw him lunge at him.

"What the—" Hiccup stared in bewilderment. He then blinks realising that he just had that.

"Burn Half-Blood!" Mr Brawn roared as he immediately lunged towards him.

Hiccup had no idea what was happening, but on a hunch, he quickly rolled dodging Mr Brawn's claw. His eyes then fell upon a fire extinguisher and his body acted before his brain could respond. He quickly grabbed and appointed the nozzle towards Mr Brawn and fired a burst of foam directly at him.

"Argh!" Mr Brawn roared.

Then acting on pure instinct, Hiccup struck across the face with a fire extinguisher knocking him to the ground. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it became abundantly clear that Mr Brawn was not human.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled as he quickly rushed inside the gym.

Hiccup stared at him as he seemed to be holding a bow and quiver filled with arrows, where he managed to find bow and quiver he had no idea. Regardless Ragnar had already notched an arrow in his quiver and immediately fired at Mr Brawn striking him through the head.

Spectacularly Mr Brawn somehow managed to survive in the media turned on Ragnar. "You cannot save him, knife ear! Your world shall burn!"

He then immediately started to make a move against Ragnar and Hiccup was amazed by his best friend's agility. Ragnar managed to somersault directly over Dr Brawn, a feed which should have been impossible, he then pulled a small knife from his belt and immediately plunged it into his side. Mr Brawn roared in pain and immediately swung his fist back striking him across the face and then he burst into flames.

Hiccup then blinked and shook his head as he just watched Ragnar somersaulting over Mr Brawn again. He was suddenly felt as if he was experiencing déjà vu, and he couldn't explain it. He then watched as Ragnar plunged his knife into the side of Dr Brawn and had a hunch about what was going to happen next.

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar looked at him, but in question immediately ducked just in time to avoid getting his head pummelled by a back fist. He then quickly moved away out of Mr Brawn's reach rejoined Hiccup and notched another arrow on his bow.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said.

"What is going on?" Hiccup yelled.

"Well, it looked as if our PE teacher has just burst into a fiery creature and is now trying to kill us," Ragnar smiled.

"I know that, but where did you get that bow and quiver and that knife!" Hiccup demanded.

"I'll explain later when our lives are not in danger," Ragnar promised.

"Do not make promises you can't keep, elf," Mr Brawn growled.

Hiccup shook his head. "Elf?"

"Later!" Ragnar yelled.

He then fired yet another arrow this time into Mr Brawn's heart, but just like his previous shot didn't seem to have any effect. Hiccup's brain was running about 100 mph, but right now both he and Ragnar lies when danger and he considered that to be a priority. Sadly he had no idea how he would help Ragnar as the only weapon he had was a fire extinguisher.

Regardless it was better than nothing and Hiccup, either stupidly or bravely, charge towards Mr Brawn thinking, _I'm completely crazy_. Thankfully Ragnar proved to be quite the distraction as for some reason Mr Brawn considered him the biggest threat, though he supposedly had something to do with the arrows he was firing at him. Then when he least expected it Hiccup slammed his fire extinguisher across his face yet again so hard in fact that he fell to the ground.

Hiccup was about to hit him again on the head, but then his body began to disintegrate to ash, leaving behind a smell of burnt wood and a ton of questions.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "What… in the name of God was that?"

Ragnar had a somewhat fearful expression. "A fire giant, this is very bad…"

Hiccup blinked. "A what?"

Ragnar looked at him nervously. "To be honest Hiccup, I was going to tell you everything gradually, but I'm afraid things have gotten slightly out of control. We have to leave now, much sooner than expected."

"What?" said Hiccup confused. "Can we just slow down just a moment so that you can explain what is going on?"

Ragnar then quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup I promise you downs all your questions, but right now we need to get you to safety."

"Safe from what?"

"Fire Giants for one and who knows what else, but what I said this is not the time or place to explain."

"Can you at least tell me why he called you an elf?" Hiccup asked. "I mean look nothing like an elf."

Ragnar smiled. "Oh, I am an elf. It's just this glamour is hiding some of my Elvin features."

He then removed his pendant and Hiccup's eyes widened as he watched his ears growing until they were pointy. He couldn't believe his eyes, his best friend was an elf he started to wonder what he landed himself into.


	2. My Dad and a Pack of Trolls

Hiccup was still trying to wrap his mind around what it just happened, but no matter how many different ways he put the pieces in it made absolutely no sense. First, he was attacked by his PE teacher, who turned out to be a murderous fire giant, his best friend turned out to be an elf and now the running from their lies from who knows what.

Hiccup wanted to demand an explanation from Ragnar, the look on his face indicated that now was not the time. There were running through the street as quickly as possible and Ragnar was talking to someone on his phone.

"Yes, I have him," he said. "We were just attacked, a fire giant to be certain. Yes, I will get into safety. Don't worry, sir, I'll get into the Academy as quickly as possible."

Hiccup waited until he hung up before asking questions. "Who were you talking to?"

"The headmaster of the Academy," Ragnar answered.

"The same one that my, mum wanted me to go to?" Hiccup assumed.

"That's the one and assuming that we can get there in one piece you're going to enjoy it."

"On that particular subject, mind telling me who is chasing us down?"

"Forces of evil, just a bunch of murderous psychopaths who want nothing but the total destruction of mankind."

Hiccup wasn't sure how to respond to that, but it looked as if Ragnar was quite serious. "And they decide to attack a motherless 15-year-old for absolutely no reason?"

"Oh, they had a reason you can be assured that and it has everything to do with your mother."

"Have you met?" Hiccup frowned.

"No, though that's not entirely surprising given what happened to her other son."

Hiccup looked up. "I have a brother?"

"_Had_ a brother," Ragnar corrected. "He's dead."

"How long?" Hiccup asked.

"A few thousand years."

"What?!" Hiccup stared.

"To be honest this isn't exactly how I wanted to explain things, you know running for our lives," said Ragnar. "I had hoped to keep you safe until the end of the school year, I knew that Mr Brawn wasn't disguised but I had no idea that he was a fire giant."

"On that subject, he didn't look particularly big for a giant," said Hiccup still utterly bewildered that these words were coming out of his mouth.

"They come in different shapes and sizes, plus the experts when it comes to using glamour."

"Beg pardon?"

"As I said we have a lot to discuss, but let's do this once you're safe. I already contacted your father, he should be meeting us so that we can take you to the Academy."

"My Dad is in on this as well?" Hiccup yelled furiously.

It was at that point that a very familiar green Ford turned around the corner and behind the wheel was his father. Now his father looked absolutely nothing like him, he was a large mountain of a man with a very thick red beard, in fact the only thing that would make you believe that they were elated was the fact that they had the same coloured eyes, emerald green.

His father leaned over and opened the door. "Get in!"

* * *

For once Hiccup wasn't going to argue and immediately got into the shotgun seat Ragnar positioned himself at the back.

"Are we being followed?" his father asked.

"Not that I can see, but it's still daylight they'll probably be on top of us by nightfall," Ragnar assumed.

"It will be nightfall by the time we reach the Academy," Stoick grunted. "Can you keep them safe that was supposed to be your one and only job?"

Ragnar looked at him. "He's your son, he has a habit of getting himself into trouble."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Hiccup yelled. "And will you guys finally tell me what is going on?"

Ragnar gave him an uneasy look. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but your mother exactly human."

Hiccup looked up. "What's that supposed to mean? She wasn't an elf by any chance?"

"Oh, no nothing like that," said Ragnar quickly. He then noticed that Hiccup was about to open his mouth again. "And before you say anything else neither was she a giant."

Hiccup then closed it.

His father sighed. "I hoped this day would never come."

"What day this day?" Hiccup asked.

"The day I have to let you go," he said.

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be overdramatic," said Ragnar from the back. "We'll be able to see him during the holidays."

"Assuming that he survives."

"His chances of survival better there than they are out here?" Ragnar reminded him.

"Can you guys just slow down, and give me a straight answer!" Hiccup demanded.

Ragnar looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry that this has come as a sudden shock, but there's no easy way to say it. Hiccup, your mother was a goddess."

* * *

The sun was beginning to certainly have been driving for hours, Hiccup had remained silent the entire time. Ragnar had explained to him that his mother apparently was a Norse goddess and that he was a demigod, making him a target for monsters that wanted to kill him.

"I thought that it was the Greek Gods that mingled with humans?" Hiccup frowned.

Ragnar pursed his lips. "Oh, they still do, but the Norse gods are far more secret about it."

Hiccup blinked. "What did you say?"

"Doesn't matter," said Ragnar quickly. "Point is I was given the task of getting to the one place in the country where you would be safe."

"This Academy?" Hiccup assumed.

"Yeah, normally all this would be explained during orientation on your first term at the Academy, but that's no longer the case now," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at his father, who had been remaining silent the entire conversation. "And you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The moment it became aware of your heritage, the more monsters would pounce on top of you," his father grunted. "Despite what you might think, son, I was doing everything I could to protect you."

"What am I supposed to think when you barely talk to me?" Hiccup yelled. He then immediately shot back at Ragnar. "And tell me was being my friend part of your mission as well?"

"I never lied about that," said Ragnar sincerely. "I was only told that I needed to protect you, the headmaster wouldn't give me any more information than that. I don't even know your mother's identity."

Hiccup just sat back, part of him hoped that all this was a dream and that he would find himself back in the dorm. Though deep in his heart he knew that all this was real and his inquisitive mind had millions and millions of questions and some of them he probably didn't want the answers too.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Hiccup asked.

"The Gods had a time trying to pick the perfect location for the Academy, let me tell you," said Ragnar. "They want a place that represented the Viking stubbornness, but also a place where friendly as well as argumentative."

"Ah, Yorkshire," Hiccup nodded.

"More precisely at Wild Boar Fell," said Ragnar.

Hiccup frowned. "I thought you wanted the Academy far away from mortals? It's a place where people walk around."

"I never said it was actually on the footpath," said Ragnar. "Besides the places always had a strange connection to the Norse Gods, the real name for the peak has disappeared. We'll understandably get there."

"I better, because now even more confused," Hiccup grumbled.

"Don't worry we should be there soon," said his father.

"Good, because the sun has just set," said Ragnar gravely.

Hiccup turned and saw that he was right, the sun had just disappeared over the peaks. He was wondering why Ragnar was so concerned and when he looked back at him he found that he was rather woozy.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Could be better," said Ragnar looking at is trying to stay conscious. "We Light Elves don't do very well in the dark, why do you think you don't see me at night?"

Hiccup began to think back and realise that he was right, in all the time that he knew Ragnar he had never seen him during the night at least not when the lights were off. Every time he went to talk to Ragnar in his dorm the lights had always been on, even during midnight.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Hiccup asked. "Because you are the only one here with weapons."

Ragnar him a small smile. "Oh, I still have a few surprises, but I'm thinking you had enough for one night."

Hiccup was not going to argue with him on that one, but the fact he was still withholding something wasn't exactly reassuring when all their lives on the line. That's when something struck the side of the car they were sent flying and landed in a nearby field. The car rolled a couple of times before it came to a dead stop on its roof.

"What was that?" Hiccup groaned rubbing his forehead discovering that it was bleeding.

"They found us," Ragnar winced.

"Get out! Now!" his father yelled as he began to fumble with the seatbelt around his waist.

For once Hiccup was not going to argue with him and quickly undid his seatbelt. Once that was done he immediately opened his door and all of them began crawling out that when he saw the damage done by whatever hit them. He wasn't sure whether if it was because it was too dark, but it looked as if someone has slammed their face against the door.

"Steven, you best get out of here," said Ragnar as he pulled out his bow. "They'll ignore you, I'll get Hiccup to the Academy."

"I am not leaving my son to be eaten," said his father's immediately went to the boot.

"Wait, eaten?" Hiccup yelled. "By what?"

"Them," Ragnar pointed.

Hiccup turned into his horror he saw five monstrous-looking creatures walking towards them, they had to be a good 16 feet tall with chubby arms and their bellies were sticking out. The only thing they were wearing were loincloths and they looked as bright as Butch.

"What are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Trolls, though I have never seen this many coming down from the mountains," said Ragnar.

"Do you have a plan?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Yeah, try to keep you alive until we get to that forest over there," he said pointing towards the distance.

It had been so dark that Hiccup had failed to notice the forest nearby, though he doubts some thick woods would stop a bunch of trolls.

"They'll be on top of us before we reach the first tree," Hiccup pointed out.

"Which is why I'm going to distract them giving you enough time to get to the forest, just keep running and don't stop for anything," Ragnar instructed.

Hiccup looked at him. "Rag, you're no condition to fight."

"My job is to protect you because it has become very apparent that someone wants you dead," said Ragnar plainly.

Before they could argue anymore they immediately heard the sound of gunfire and turned into their utter bewilderment they saw his father holding a rifle in his hands.

"Come and get some, ugles!" he yelled as he fired.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled panic-stricken.

"You boys get going, I'll distract them," he said as he immediately ran off still firing at the trolls.

"Dad, no!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup wanted to run after him, but Ragnar grabbed his shoulder. "We need to go!"

"We can't just leave him!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"I don't want to, but there's nothing we can do!" Ragnar snapped. "Unless you want is sacrificed to be in vain!"

"I don't want him to sacrifice himself for me!" Hiccup yelled.

"For once in your life, sir, do as you're told!" his father yelled over the gunfire.

Tears began to form in his eyes and reluctantly he began to follow Ragnar towards the forest. The gunfire could still be heard behind them and Hiccup prayed to whatever gods there are that they would be able to find help at this Academy.

They kept on running as quickly as they could and soon they were just a few yards away from the tree line and that's when Hiccup heard a noise. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw his father's car heading straight towards them and just when it was on top of them everything went black.

Hiccup opened his eyes and found that he was still running towards the trees, this was now the third time that this strange sensation that happened. He heard a noise behind him his instinct immediately took over as he quickly grabbed Ragnar's arm.

"Move!" he yelled pulling him aside.

A split second later, his father's car landed in the space where they had stood about three seconds ago. If Hiccup hadn't moved them when he did they would have been crushed instantly.

"Thanks," said Ragnar as he picked himself up. "That's the second time to save my life and I'm the one that was charged to save yours."

"Don't thank me just yet, because we got some big uglies coming towards us," Hiccup pointed.

Heading straight towards them were two ugly trolls and it looked as if their skin was covered in both holes. Hiccup could only assume that it had been his father's work, which concerned him greatly as he began to wonder if something terrible happened to him.

"Keep running!" said Ragnar as he notched an arrow in his bow. "I'll keep these beasties at bay."

Ragnar then promptly fired his arrow and scored a direct targeting the eyes of one of the trolls. It immediately roared in pain, but that only seemed to make it even angrier as it continued to charge at them at full speed.

"Keep going!" Ragnar yelled as he fired another arrow.

Hiccup was not going to run, he had possibly just lost his father and he was not going to lose his best friend. In what could only to be described as the single most stupid idea he had ever come up with, immediately charged at the trolls.

"Hiccup! Get back here!" Ragnar yelled firing yet another arrow.

Hiccup ignored as he continued to run, though he had no idea how he was going to fight against two 16 feet trolls with justice bare hands. He watched as the troll with the arrow on its eye roared swinging its massive fist towards him.

He quickly rolled and got underneath it and then he kicked it in the one place he assumed would be its most vulnerable spot. His foot struck it right in the groin and the judging from the painful roar from troll he took that as an acknowledgement that his assumption was correct. Ragnar quickly responded by firing and another arrow this time striking it in its throat and within seconds it began to crumble as if it was a statue.

The second troll, however, had picked up a fallen log and tossed it directly at Ragnar. Clearly it had decided that he was the bigger threat, though considering that he was the only one with weapons that were a safe bet. Ragnar tried to get out of the way and he was able to avoid a direct hit, but the moment the log struck the ground the after-shock slammed into him knocking him to the ground and his head grazed on a stone which knocked him out cold.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup cried.

He wanted a rush to the rescue, but unfortunately, the troll was now charging at him before he could make a move it immediately grabbed him. Hiccup felt himself being crushed by a gigantic hand as it lifted him off his feet, only his left arm was free and was punching against the thick-skinned troll hoping to get himself free.

Sadly the troll was just as thick-skinned as thickheaded, and to make matters worse it was pulling him toward its mouth. Its teeth were razor sharp and the smell coming out of its mouth was enough to knock him unconscious as the smell of rotten meat exited out of it.

Hiccup was desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't believe that he was about to be eaten alive when he was so close to finding out the truth. He was now a few inches away from being inside the troll's mouth and purely acting on instinct he extended his left hand and moments later there was a huge explosion that blew their head right off the troll.

Hiccup had no idea what just happened, all he knew was that he was about to be eaten when suddenly it had exploded and it looked as if it had exploded on the inside. The troll's body then went limp and fell over releasing him and as he tried to get up winced it was clear that several of his ribs had been broken.

He wanted to go back and help his father, but Ragnar was still unconscious and bleeding. His only hope was to get to this Academy and get help. So he limped his way over towards Ragnar, placed an arm over his shoulder and began making his way to the trees.

It was now starting to rain, not a good sign, and Hiccup could feel the pain in his ribs overcoming him. He knew that with a bunch of bloodthirsty trolls roaming around that falling unconscious wouldn't be the best idea so he used every bit of willpower he had to stay conscious.

"I thought that I heard something out there," said a girl's voice.

"There's a storm, lass, you probably just heard thunder," said a man with a thick Scandinavian voice.

"I know thunder when I hear it and that wasn't thunder!" said the girl's voice snapped.

Hiccup could see two shadows emerging out of the trees, one belonging to a muscular man and another of a girl roughly about his age with golden blonde hair.

"Look over there!" the girl pointed.

She and the man next to her, who appeared to be hobbling, rushed over to him and Ragnar.

"Help…" said Hiccup weakly and then collapsed.

"They need medical attention, Astrid, alert Gothi," said the man. "I'll organise a scouting party, try and figure out what happened."

"You got it, Gobber," said the girl leaned over him. "You had better stay alive, you hear me."

That's when Hiccup lost consciousness.


	3. I Meet the Headmaster

Hiccup was dreamy, at least that's what he assumed, as he was standing what he could only assume to be a throne room. The chamber was covered in gold that was so shiny that it sparkled even in darkness, it wasn't just the walls that were made of gold but the floor as well.

As he took in his surroundings he noticed other thrones that stood side-by-side, too many to count there had to be at least over a hundred of them. However, all of them paled in comparison to a large throne at the top of a series of golden stairs. This throne didn't look as if it was made from gold, but looked as if it was made from actual tree bark and it had a bright silvery grow mixed perfectly with the golden shine of the chamber.

Behind this glorious throne was a statue of two people, a large man with a beard holding a spear with an eye patch covering his right eye and a beautiful woman with long hair wearing a helm with feathers sticking out of its sides.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a handsome voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and saw sitting in one of the thrones was a black-haired man with a cunning smile. He would have been handsome but his face was littered with scars as if the skin had been melted. He wore a plain green jacket, a simple pair of trousers and trainers. His eyes were an icy blue that looked as if they could freeze you with just a glance.

"Who are you?" said Hiccup.

The man merely smiled. "Oh, just your humble guy checking out the competition."

"Competition?" Hiccup questioned.

He didn't merely smiled. "Welcome to the Hall of Asgard, or at least a version of it."

Hiccup looked around. "This is a dream."

"I knew you were clever, lad," he smiled. "And you can be of some use to me, given the right motivation."

"I don't even know you so why would I help you?" Hiccup asked.

"I asked for your help just yet, I'm just trying to be a friendly guy trying to get you on my side," he said sweetly.

Whoever he was very good with his words, it was almost as if he used them as a form of weapon. He couldn't quite explain it but every single cell in his body told him not to trust this guy, though the man's word said otherwise.

"I don't know who you are, but I've been pushed around too many times and frankly I'm starting to get sick of it," said Hiccup fiercely. "Now I think you explain what's going on here or I'll kick you on your backside."

The man merely laughed. "Oh, I do like you. We're so much like you and I, we think with our heads rather than our fists. And I can certainly sympathise with you, I know how it feels to be forced into something you hate."

Hiccup was inclined to believe him, though he suspected that he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Keeping the arm's-length are we?" he smiled as if he was enjoying their conversation twists and turns. "Can't say that I blame you. Anyway, I just came to say hello and rest assured that I'm not the only one keeping an _eye_ on you."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not just yet, but soon the time will come when the Hidden World to the world and the King of Dragons wraith will be renewed," the man smiled.

Then everything disappeared.

* * *

Hiccup awoke and found himself in what appeared to be infirmary, he could hear a lot of groans and moans. He got up and found that his shirt had been removed and there were bandages covering his waist.

"Ah, you awake," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar sitting beside him with a bandage covering his head. He wasn't wearing his glamour charm any more meaning that his ears took out in the open.

Hiccup fell back onto the bed. "So it was a dream."

"No luck am afraid," Ragnar smiled.

"What happened?" Hiccup groaned.

"Well, apparently you took down a troll with your bare hands and then drag my unconscious body into the protective line," Ragnar explained.

"The what line?" Hiccup blinked.

"Think of it as a magical force field that protects us from monsters that wish to destroy the school," said Ragnar simply.

Hiccup thought then turned to his dad. "Dad? Is he okay?"

Ragnar's face darkened. "I don't know."

"What you mean you don't know?" Hiccup yelled forcibly. "Ow!"

Hiccup had just been struck on the head by a wooden stick held by a short stout old woman, who had to be in her 90s. She just gave him a disapproving look and then started to move her fingers and he immediately recognised it does sign language.

"She says the calm down," Ragnar translated. "She was able to mend your broken ribs, and insists that you don't overexert yourself or else she'll hit you on the head with a stick."

"Yeah, I got that," Hiccup grumbled rubbing his head. "So I take it that you're the nurse?"

"Her name is, Gothi and don't let her age for you she is the finest healer you could ever meet," said Ragnar.

"If she supposed to be a nurse, isn't she allowed to hit patients?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi looked as if she was going to hit him on the head again, but then trundled off no doubt wanting to hit her other patients.

"Here you better drink this," said Ragnar handing him would appear to be apple juice.

"I am not really a big fan of apple juice?" said Hiccup.

"Oh, you're like this and the best medicine you could ask for," Ragnar assured him.

Hiccup decided not to argue and immediately took the glass and the moment he drank the apple juice his eyes widened. It didn't taste like apple juice at all, but rather his father's home-made mutton stew and without hesitation he immediately drank the entire glass.

"Told you so," Ragnar chuckled.

"I don't suppose I could ask for more?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid that would be too dangerous. Besides, the headmaster wishes to speak to you and Gobber."

Ragnar got Hiccup discharge from the infirmary and began making their way down a corridor. They then reached some sort of hub and his eyes widened as the place had to be as big as Buckingham Palace. There had to be at least 15 floors and in the middle of the home was a large tree and at the base was some sort of garden the size of a small football field.

"Welcome to Midgard Academy," said Ragnar with a bold smile.

"This place is amazing," said Hiccup in admiration.

Ragnar chuckled. "Everyone says that when they first see it, though none of them had quite the journey you did."

"You mean they weren't attacked by monsters?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, they were, but very few on our very doorstep. It is unusual to see trolls in this area, they often stay way within the mountains."

"If trolls were roaming around the mountain we would have heard about it?" Hiccup frowned.

"And how many people have disappeared on mountain trails?" Ragnar questioned.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how to respond to that and decided not to. He saw several students, some his age, roaming around the corridors. There were fewer great deal younger about seven and some as old as 20.

"Are they all demigods?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, we have about 200, though most are still in training and everyone here has a story on how they got here. Some of them are even from other countries, America… France… we even have a few people from the Middle East."

Hiccup stared at him. "You're joking?"

"The Vikings didn't just raid and pillage, there were also traders and in fact they were the first people in Europe to actually land in America. As a result, the Norse Gods do little roaming around in other countries, though most demigods here are British."

"I would have thought they would be Norwegian?" Hiccup frowned.

"You wouldn't think that when you?" Ragnar chuckled. "But they attacked England more times than anywhere else. They even had some Viking kings ruling the country, did you ever wonder why?"

"I assume you going to tell me."

"It's because England is in the centre of everything, there's a reason why it has always been a seafaring country. Britain has never really lost its Viking ancestry when it deals with other countries. Sometimes they invade sometimes they trade, just like Vikings, even the Royal family is descended from Vikings. William the Conqueror and the Normans were actually descended from Vikings."

"This is a lot to get my head around," said Hiccup.

"I guess I am jumping ahead of things, but you will learn soon enough. Now I should take it that the headmaster," said Ragnar as he began guiding toward another corridor. "First I should warn you not to stare at him. Second, try not to throw up."

Hiccup looked at him. "Why?"

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Hiccup was a little apprehensive, Ragnar was provided with so much information as well as of a little that it was hard to grasp. They soon reached the headmaster's office and looked at the nameplate, it just said _Mimir_.

Hiccup's minds began to raise as he was certain that he had heard that name, he believed that it was from one of the books that Ragnar gave him a Norse mythology. However, he couldn't quite remember what he was the god of.

Ragnar not and they heard a voice. "Come in!"

They then entered and Hiccup saw that the headmaster's chair was empty, because the headmaster was sitting on the desk. Or more precisely his head was sitting on the desk, he had a frisky looking beard and his eyes were a very dull grey.

"You're the headmaster?" Hiccup blinked.

The head sighed. "Yes, I am the headmaster. Where do you think that term came from? And please no headed jokes, I'm sick of them."

"How can you be sick when you don't have a stomach?" Hiccup asked.

The head narrowed his eyes. "I suggest that you keep that smart mouth of yours shut, laddie. You really do not wish to see me angry."

"Just go with it," Ragnar whispered in his ear.

Hiccup then sat down opposite the desk and discovered that there were two other people present, and they looked as if they were the ones from last night. The large man he'd seen sat there, he was bald and his blonde moustache was twisted so many times it looked like a length of rope. However the most notable thing was the fact that he had a prosthetic left arm and right leg, he also had replaced one of his teeth with a metal one.

However, it was that girl that got Hiccup's undivided attention, to say that she was beautiful would have been an understatement. She had long blonde hair which he tied in a ponytail, though some of her hair covered the right side of her face. She had electric blue eyes, a small button nose that was quite enchanting. However judging from her posturing, he could tell that she was no pushover and she was studying him carefully as if she was about to wrestle him.

Hiccup looked back at the head then remembered where he had heard the name Mimir before.

"I remember now, you're the guardian of the Well of Knowledge, one of the oldest Norse gods," said Hiccup looked at him.

Mimir looks quite impressed. "Bravo, not many people who come here know me." His eyes then turned towards Ragnar. "I see that you taught him a bit about the Gods of Asgard."

"I figured it would help them to adjust," Ragnar shrugged.

"I also remember that you were part of a hostage exchange, after the war between the Aesir and Vanir along with the God Honir. However, Honir was a simpleminded God and the Aesir wish to get rid of."

"That's correct, lad," Mimir nodded. "I accompanied Honir in order to keep up the illusion that he was not worthless and managed to make him a chief for the Vanir. Sadly, whenever I was not around and when someone presented him with problems, he always said, 'Let someone else deal with it_._'"

"They then got wise and realised that they had been deceived and so they sliced your head off and gave it to Odin," Hiccup continued.

"Fortunately for us, Odin was a wise god and instead of declaring war reanimated my deposed head with ancient magic from the Well of Knowledge. I then became his most trusted adviser, giving him wise counsel whenever he needed it."

"And now he has decided that you would make a good headmaster?" Hiccup blinked.

"That is right, the train young heroes such as yourself, my boy. And as headmaster of Midgard Academy, I welcome you with open arms, so to speak." He then pointed his eyes to the man beside him. "This is Gobber, he's one of our professors and training instructor." His eyes then turned towards the girl. "And this young lady is Astrid Hofferson, who had the pleasure of taking you to the infirmary and nursing you back to health."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Thanks."

She just continued to look at him. "I hope that you will worth saving."

"Astrid that's no way to speak to our friend here, especially what he's been through three days ago," said Gobber.

Hiccup's stared at him. "Three days? I've been out for three days?"

"Aye, lad," Gobber nodded. "Battling against five mountain trolls certainly took a lot out of ya."

"Where's my Dad?" Hiccup asked.

Mimir looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, laddie, but we found no trace of him."

Hiccup was absolutely crestfallen. "You mean he's dead?"

"Not necessary," said Gobber. "The Scouts report there was indeed a massive fight and it looked as if you're father took down two those trolls, but we can assume the first one caught in by surprise. However, there is no evidence of any blood, or anything indicating that he was there in fact."

"So you mean they took him?" Hiccup frowned. "Why?"

"That is a very good question," said Mimir. "One that even I cannot find an answer to, but I imagine the answer will come in time. Ragnar has already explained to us what had happened, but I wish to hear from your side of the story."

Hiccup then began to explain everything about what happened from the fire giant to waking up in the infirmary. He decided to hold off on those strange flashbacks he had and his conversation with that mysterious man.

"This is indeed travelling," said Mimir. "Not that demigods have been targeted by fearsome monsters, but a fire giant is unexpected. Then there's the fact the five mountain trolls came down from the mountains just to get you and your father."

"Should we be concerned that they will get help?" Hiccup asked.

"No need to worry about that, lad," said Gobber. "The Academy is protected by a magical force field greeted by Odin himself. So long as you stay within the boundary, monsters cannot enter unless they have been welcomed."

"Who would welcome monsters?" Hiccup asked.

"Some meatheads who wish to prove themselves and those playing pranks on new arrivals," she said not taking her eyes off him.

Hiccup got the feeling that he wouldn't be spared by those pranks, though he hoped the people here would take it easy on the new guy.

"Does this have anything to do with my mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Possibly," said Mimir. "You're mama, is quite the woman everyone knows it. Though I do find this rather excessive."

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until assembly," said Mimir regretfully. "Here we like to introduce every single student to new classmates and give them a warm welcome."

"Just be careful to duck when they start chucking axes," Astrid warned.

Hiccup thought she was joking, but he got the impression that she rarely joked.

"Do not scare the lad on his first day here, lass," said Gobber. "In the meantime, I don't you take him to the dorm, we have already allocated his belongings."

"You've done what?" Hiccup blinked.

"We work fast," Mimir smiled. "Astrid here will continue your guide around the school and answer any questions you have. I imagine that you have quite a few of them, but remember not every answer brings joy."

"I can't wait," she said dryly.

They soon left the office and began making their way down the corridor and Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was remaining completely silent.

"So how do things work around here?" Hiccup asked.

"We have a number of classes and we are split into four different houses, just like any other school," Astrid explained. "Thor, Odin, Tyr and Loki basically we compete against each other."

"How so?"

"By earning points, you can get these points by impressing the teachers or earning them through the games."

"The games?"

"The games are competitions we hold every single Thursday, sometimes it's games like capture the flag, or sometimes a siege, the changes randomly throughout the week. Each house allies themselves with one another or sometimes it is three against one, it mostly depends on what house offers the other."

"Bargaining," Hiccup assumed.

Astrid looked mildly impressed. "You catch on quick, certainly much faster than certain students."

"But I haven't been assigned to a house yet," he said.

"Oh, you have. Mimir always make those decisions before a student arrives at the Academy, you'll be pleased to know that you are in the same house as I am Thor."

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that there was a certain bit of pride in her voice. "So your demigod like me?"

"I am, but unlike you, it is my father that was the God," she said.

"And which God was he?"

"Thor," Astrid answered with a small smile. "I'm the daughter of the Thunder God. Though for some reason everyone thinks that I'm the daughter of Freya, it gets on my nerves."

Hiccup could understand the misunderstanding because if he remembered correctly Freya was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Astrid was indeed beautiful so was an easy mistake to make, though now he got a better look at her he could see her father's strength in her eyes.

"Here we are, this is where you'll be staying," she said as they got to the dorm. She opened the door and they entered. "Everyone, meet our newest member."

Hiccup entered and found that the entire dorm was coloured in blue and he saw a banner being hung on the walls. It depicted a hammer with a short handle with a pair of goats standing next to it.

Hiccup looked around at his dorm mates and found that there were a total of four of them. Two of them were obviously twins, a male and female, they had long blonde hair and blue eyes, only not there was something of the familiar about them but he couldn't quite place it. There was a large husky boy with short blond hair and very peaceful blue eyes, the only thing strange about him was the fact that his legs were rather skinny compared to the rest of his body. Finally there was a short stout greasy black-haired boy, with a rather snobbish look about him.

"Everyone this is Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Great another loser," the snobbish boy muttered under his breath.

Astrid looked at him coldly. "That's no way to treat a new guest, Snotlout. Especially given everything he's been through."

"Whatever you say," said Snotlout rolling his eyes.

"That is Snotlout Jorgenson, and he is just as annoying as he looks," said Astrid.

The husky boy then immediately rushed up to him. "Hi, I'm Frederick Ingerman, but most people just call me Fishlegs. Anyway, I'm excited to have you here."

"Uh, nice to be here," said Hiccup smiling awkwardly.

Astrid then pointed towards the twins. "Be careful of those two, their names are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, and just to warn you they are children of Loki, you know the God of Tricks."

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, what's wrong with a little prank here and there?" Tuffnut asked.

"Uh, how about the fact that his freedom is destined to start Ragnarok," said Astrid.

"No one is perfect," said Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "How those two got admitting to this Academy I'll never know?"

"Can I just say that those are some weird names?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, they're just nicknames, Gobber likes giving most of his students nicknames," Astrid explained. "Snotlout real name is Scott, the twins are Rachel and Trevor and of course you only know Fishlegs' name."

"So everyone here are demigods?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, my father is Tyr," said Fishlegs.

"Isn't he the guy with only one hand?"

"Yeah, and he supposed to be the God of Courage and War," Snotlout snorted. "Two things have nothing in common with Fishface."

Hiccup had met Snotlout's kind before, they believe that they were better than everyone else and like to take on those weaker than themselves.

"And just who is your godly parent if I have to ask?" Hiccup asked.

"The great and powerful Odin," Snotlout sneered. "That basically means that I'm in charge here."

"No, it doesn't," Astrid growled. "Your father may be the King of Asgard, but that does not mean you're King of the dorm."

"I can hardly be a king without my queen," he smiled.

Astrid just groaned in disgust.

Hiccup can help but notice that Snotlout was rather short for his age. "Your mother wasn't human was she?"

That got rid of the smirk on Snotlout's face. "No, my mother was a dwarf, but that doesn't mean anything."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "So not only human demigods attend this school."

"We do have several elves and dwarves attending, though there are very few of them," Astrid admitted. "Elves and dwarfs don't like to leave their worlds, which is why there are very few Elven and dwarven demigods. In fact, you've already met in Elven demigod, your friend Ragnar."

Hiccup looked up. "Ragnar is a demigod?"

"He didn't tell you?" said Astrid looking rather surprised. "He's the Son of Frey, the God of Summer, Lord of Alfheim."

Fishlegs looked at him eagerly. "I heard that you took down a fire giant with just a fire extinguisher."

"Ragnar helped," said Hiccup quickly. "I would be dead if it weren't for him."

"And the trolls outside, I heard that you charged at them barehanded."

Snotlout snorted. "That's hardly impressive, just a good way to get yourself killed."

Hiccup sadly could not argue with that, it had exactly been the most brilliant plan he came up with. He was still rather confused about what caused the troll's head to blow up, he wondered if Mimir would know you wish that he had the chance to ask him.

"This still doesn't seem real," said Hiccup as he rubbed his forehead.

"Believe me we've all been there," said Fishlegs.

"Anyway this is where the boys sleep, and the girls are right down there," said Astrid pointing to a door. "You've got your bathroom, your bunk and we've managed to retrieve some of your belongings from your previous school."

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Not important," said Astrid. "You should also know that this is not the only Thor Dorm, we have several others in this area of the school. You'll be starting your classes after the holidays which will give you time to adjust."

"What lessons exactly?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"We've got combat, crafting, and magic if you have the aptitude for it, plus your normal school lessons," said Astrid. "If you do well you can be an honorary einherji, so when you die you'll automatically get a seat in Valhalla whether or not you've been killed in battle."

"Valhalla is the place with the honourable dead go," said Hiccup looking at them.

"One of them, there's also Folkvanger which is ruled Freya," Fishlegs added.

"Where everyone will wait until Ragnarok appears where they will fight to the death," Astrid nodded. "Just like Gobber."

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

"He died over 1000 years ago, he was sent down from Valhalla in order to train us and he's not the only one," Astrid explained.

"I suppose that does explain a lot," said Hiccup.

"Assembly will be tomorrow and you will be expected to take part," Astrid warned him. "Try and be on your best behaviour, for all of us."

Astrid then promptly left and Hiccup looked at Fishlegs.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't mind her, she's just frustrated that we're behind on points," said Fishlegs. "You see it's not been a very good few years for House Thor, we've been in last place quite some time. Of course Astrid being the daughter of Thor, she takes this rather personally, even more considering that the ones first place are House Loki."

Hiccup looked at him and frowned. "Why does Loki have a House, here? If I know my mythology correctly, hasn't he caused embarrassment to the Gods at every opportunity he gets?"

Fishlegs nodded. "That's true, but he's also helped them and he was Odin's blood brother."

"That house is full of a bunch of jerks, that think they're so better than everyone else," said Snotlout.

No one responded to that statement and Hiccup decided that perhaps now would be a good time to get some sleep. He imagined that it would be a big day tomorrow and he would finally discover who his mother was.

* * *

The next morning they were in the Great Hall, which was designed to look exactly like a Viking dinner hall. There were four long tables stretched out across the entire whole, it looked like something out of Harry Potter, they even had floating torches hovering above them. In front of these four large long tables was the staff table with Mimir's head resting in the centre of the table.

Hiccup was currently sitting next to Gobber, feeling a little anxious. There were so many people staring at him that it shook into his very bones. He was now wearing a school uniform that had an emblem over his heart depicting a large tree with nine spheres attached to it.

Immediately realised that this was World Tree Yggdrasil and the nine spheres depicted the Nine Worlds. His shirtsleeves were blue just like the rest of House Thor and he could see Astrid and his other dorm mates sitting on the table, Ragnar was even with them.

His eyes then turned to the banners that hovered over the other tables, House Odin's banner was read with a golden spear in the middle and a couple of ravens by its side. House Tyr's which was yellow with a gauntlet in the centre and behind it was a wolf's head with its jaws wide open. The last one was obviously House Loki which was green, this one depicted a pair of twin daggers into serpents wrapped around them.

Gobber looked at him and could oversee tell that he was nervous. "You all right, lad."

"Just a little nervous," said Hiccup.

"Can't say I blame ya, I mean you are going to be presented to about 200 demigods all of whom will be matching you up to their standards."

"Thank you, I feel a whole lot better," said Hiccup sarcastically.

Sarcasm seemed to be a foreign concept on Gobber, strange considering that Vikings invented it. "Happy to help."

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Mimir's voice boomed and everyone immediately fell silent. "Today, I have the honour of announcing that a new student shall be joining us today. He is name is Hiccup Haddock and I am sure that news of him has reached everyone's ears by now."

Hiccup could see a few nods, but the majority of everyone seemed more focused on their food. Whether Mimir notice this was unclear, but he said nothing and carried on.

"He has already had a hard road to get here so I would be appreciative if everyone would treat him with the same respect that you show with everyone else."

Hiccup noticed that his eyes pointed towards House Loki. Hiccup looked directly at the house and saw a few gleeful looks and a few dull-witted brutes. He didn't how Mimir arranged things amongst the Houses, but it looked as if he was trying to keep everything equal in terms of stature and fighting ability, though he wasn't certain whether there was a good thing or not.

"He will be joining lessons after the winter break, I would also like to remind everyone to sign the forms to tell everyone whether they'll be staying for the holidays or not. Though I should warn you that dark forces seem to be on the move and it might be wise for you to stay here."

A lot of people noted one another, clearly, this was the first time they had been told of the dangers. Hiccup remembered Mimir mentioning that it was unusual to see Mount controls this far down from the mountains, which made him wonder whether he knew more than he was letting on.

"Now I think it is time for us to tell you who his godly parent is," Mimir continued.

The moment he set out there were a lot of discussions among the students, and Hiccup noticed that they were movement of coins as people placed bets on him. He imagined that this was a normal day occurrence as Mimir did nothing to stop this.

"Everyone, please welcome Hiccup Haddock, son of Frigg, Queen of Asgard, the Goddess of the Sky, Marriage and Prophecy."

Hiccup had no idea what to say, his mother was the Queen of Asgard, that was not what he had expected. Judging from the disappointed looks on everyone who had placed bets neither did they and some of them were glaring at Hiccup as if it was his fault. His eyes then turned towards Astrid, who seem to be rather shocked and she quickly regained her composure, even Snotlout was speechless and Hiccup began to wonder if being the son of the Queen of Asgard was a good thing or not.


	4. First Day at Viking School

Hiccup had hoped that discovering the identity of his mother would change things, sadly it didn't. Hardly anyone spoke to him, and those that did only said a few words. He supposed that everyone was a little bit too preoccupied giving arrangement sought out for the winter holidays.

He noticed that everyone in his dorm had decided to stay, though none of them gave a reason. Hiccup was still trying to get adjusted to everything, not to mention trying to understand the layout of the Academy.

The only one who really was talking to him was Ragnar and was more than happy to give him the full tour.

"So when are we going to tell me that you are demigod as well as being an elf?" Hiccup asked.

"I figured me been an elf was enough excitement for you for one day."

Hiccup couldn't really argue with that, though there was one thing that was still on his mind. "Frigg is supposedly the goddess of marriage, right?"

Ragnar looked at him. "I suppose you're wondering why she would have an illegitimate child?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Hiccup admitted.

"When Odin was out exploring, he left Asgard to his two brothers, Vil and Ve, and in order to stop some infighting, she married the two of them. Then when Odin returned she immediately divorced them, Norse women were allowed to divorce their husbands unlike in other lands at the time. I suspect that she does this with any of her mortal lovers, though she does it rarely. In fact I think you're the first child Frigg had in about 500 years. Your dad must have been quite the man to grab her attention."

Hiccup can really look at Ragnar. "He never really talked much about her, I think he really did love her."

Ragnar immediately realises the mistake. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. That is the sad truth with Gods, they just can't stick around with the mortal lovers. Besides you can't really blame her for keeping her distance from you, especially what happened to her sons."

Hiccup knew this story. "You mean Balder, the God of Light? She had visions of him dying, didn't she?"

"That's right, it said that she has the ability to see into the future though she never tells anyone what she sees. Anyway, she witnessed her sons death and did everything she could to avoid it, she persuaded every single thing in the world not harm Balder, as you might imagine that was quite a feat."

"Yeah, but she forgot a single plant, mistletoe," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded gravely. "Yeah, at the time she didn't think that it was particularly dangerous. Unfortunately, she never anticipated the crafty mind of one certain god."

"Loki," Hiccup nodded. "He was about the only person who hated Balder."

"Yeah, he transformed into one of Frigg's oldest friends and got it to spill the beans on her little mishap. He then forged the mistletoe into a single dart, at the time Balder was challenging every single God to strike him down. The only one who could not take part was his twin brother, Hod, the God of Darkness, who ironically was quite blind."

"Loki gave him the dart and positioned him towards Balder so that he wouldn't feel left out in the joyful festivities. Loki helped him to aim the dart directly at his heart and everyone suspected that Balder would be unharmed."

"Accepted punctured his heart, killing him instantly," Ragnar nodded. "Odin's son Váli then killed him out of vengeance. This was the first time that Frigg ever cried and she was desperate to get her son back. Frigg sent the message of the gods, Hermod, to Helheim to negotiate his release with Hel and she agreed to release him under the condition that every single thing would weep."

"If memory serves, my mother managed to succeed in getting everyone to weep, apart from one giantess, which was Loki in disguise. It didn't take long for the Gods to figure out Loki's hand in Balder's death and so they hunted him."

"Loki had always caused mischief amongst the gods, but he always managed to get himself out of trouble. This time however he had crossed the line, Balder was beloved and they were not going to let his murderer get away scot-free. Your mother learned a painful lesson, in her desire to protect her son she ended up causing his own demise as a result lost both her sons."

"Talk about depressing," said Hiccup.

"All Norse stories are depressing, all Viking heroes have always ended in tragedy. I know that's not something to be extremely proud about, but let's not forget all those heroes died with glorious deaths and join the halls of Valhalla."

Mentioning the afterlife, reminded him of his father began to wonder whether or not he managed to gain entry.

"Do you think my father is in Valhalla?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looked at him. "I can't say for certain, for one thing, we never found his body he might very well still be alive."

"You have aided the question," said Hiccup looking at him. "If my father did die, would he have entered into Valhalla or maybe Folkvang?"

"Getting into either of those two realms is difficult best," Ragnar admitted. "In order to enter into both halls, you have to die in battle, with weapon in hand. Sadly that sort doesn't happen very often these days, and even if they do certain Valkyries have certain tastes. They're their ones that decide whether they should enter into either hall."

"So you're saying that my father may have entered into Helheim, the realm of the dishonourable dead?" Hiccup assumed.

"I'm not saying anything for certain and if you're about to ask what he might expect down there that mostly depends on Hel and sometimes she can be a bit fickle. You see the Vikings never believed in salvation or damnation, unlike any other cultures. Though it is believed that they experience the same sort of things they experienced in life, apart from those who really deserve to be punished."

Hiccup just stood there solemnly, he had no idea how to react to any of this. Either way, he would never see his father again and he could never say how sorry he was.

"I'm sure that he never resented you," said Ragnar reading his mind. "He was just trying to protect you, like a father should. Don't blame yourself there's nothing you could have done."

Hiccup wished he could believe that, but he felt as if he had been nothing but a coward.

* * *

Hiccup hardly talk to any of his dorm mates, though Fishlegs attempted many times to talk to him. He had to admit that he did like the guy, he was certainly a wellspring of knowledge, not something you would expect from the son of the God of War.

"So when did you find out that you were a demigod?" Hiccup asked.

"There were these bullies that kept on teasing me, eventually the two get a bit far started to beat me," said Fishlegs fidgeting with his fingers. "Something snapped and I began to fight back, it was utterly terrifying. When I got home my mum explained everything to me and mentioned this school."

Hiccup just stared at him, he found this rather surprising as he considered Fishlegs someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly. The fact that he was able to take down a bunch of bullies with his bare hands was a little unnerving.

"So you want weren't attacked by monsters?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Nothing as dramatic as you."

"So what you think about the others?" Hiccup asked.

"Snotlout is annoying, he keeps pushing me around and everyone else," said Fishlegs. "The twins keep on playing their pranks, some of them end up with explosions. Astrid on the other hand, she keeps to herself all the time, she hardly leaves her room. The only person I really get along with his Ragnar."

"Yeah, I saw Ragnar in the assembly sitting at the table?" Hiccup frowned. "Is he a student here as well?"

"Not exactly," said Fishlegs awkwardly. "I'm not sure whether I should mention this, it always makes him uneasy."

"Go on, I doubt anything would surprise me now."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Well, you see he's about 200 years old."

Hiccup immediately sat up so quickly that he banged his head on the top bunk. "Ow! He's what?"

"Elves, are mortal just like you and me, but they lived for about 1,500 years," Fishlegs explained. "Light Elves, also don't get sick like we do, but only if they absorb enough sunlight. If they don't get enough they start to lose their strength and then eventually lose the will to live."

Hiccup then remembered Ragnar sluggish movements on the day they were making their way to the Academy. "Ragnar did mention that he felt weak when we were making our way to the Academy."

"Yeah, it's not so bad for him since he's a demigod, but if he says in darkness for far too long then he'll die."

Hiccup had no idea what to say, he never realised that Ragnar had been in so much danger when he was watching over him.

"So he doesn't sleep here?" Hiccup assumed.

"No, all the Elven students here have their dorm rooms which are filled with constant light," Fishlegs explained.

* * *

During the holidays, Hiccup tried to get to know actually a little bit better, though there was easier said than done. She kept on avoiding him for some reason and Matted something under her breath that didn't sound awfully ladylike.

It wasn't until Christmas, though they called it Snoggletog, Hiccup understood that Christmas was a Christian holiday, but he had at least hope that they would a less stupid name when he eventually managed to corner Astrid. Astrid was sitting utterly alone glaring at her untouched presence which is soon came from her family.

"You're not going to open them?" Hiccup asked.

"Why?" she muttered under her breath. "It's not likely actually care about me."

"You sure?" Hiccup frowned.

Astrid turned on him. "Why do you care? I mean this has nothing to do with you, why don't you play around with your own presents."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Maybe it's because I don't have any family left."

Astrid looked up, she clearly had forgotten his lack of family. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It's just that I'm sick with my Mum and stepfather trying to butter me up so that I can come home."

"You're not on the best of terms?" Hiccup assumed.

"Understatement," she said bitterly. "And again why do you care?"

"Can you live with the illusion of the idea that I might want to be friends with you?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want any friends. Especially not from you."

"What have I done?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave him a look that indicated that she was pondering whether or not to kill them. "All I care about is getting a quest, I don't have time for friends."

Hiccup was going to ask what she meant by that, but at that point, she got to her feet and walked off. Instead Hiccup decided to celebrate as much as he could, though in his mind there wasn't much to celebrate about.

* * *

So after a dreadful winter holiday, Hiccup started to take classes with the rest of his dorm and they were quite different from the ones he normally would take. History class was mostly about the history of the Norse Gods more than anything else.

"Now is all you know there are Nine Worlds on the branches of Yggdrasil," said the history teacher, a man by the name of Wrinkly. "Now can anyone name these worlds?"

"Midgard!" said Ruffnut.

"Asgard!" said Tuffnut.

"Those two of the most of his, yes," Wrinkly sighed. "But how the other realms."

"There's Alfheim, were the Light Elves live and Vanaheim, home of the Vanir Gods," said Fishlegs.

"Very good, anyone else?"

"Nidavellir, the home of the dwarfs," said Snotlout.

"Being a dwarf you should know that one."

"Niflheim, the world of ice and mist, Muspelheim, home of fire giants, and Jotunheim, the land of the Giants," said Astrid.

"Very good, Miss Hofferson," Wrinkly nodded.

Hiccup then immediately raised his hand. "Sir, can I ask a question?"

Wrinkly looked at him intrigued. "You may, Mr Haddock."

"It's just that in some texts they mention Helheim or Svartalfheim being one of nine worlds, but which is it?"

"An interesting question and one that gets many people confused," said Wrinkly. "In some writing, it is stated that Niflheim is the realm of the dead, but just as Valhalla and Folkvangr rests within Asgard and Helheim resides within Niflheim. This means that Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves, is truly the last of the nine worlds.

"It's believed that these changes had been implemented when Christianity became more popular, portraying Helheim as a separate realm. There was also the belief that the dwarfs and the dark elves were one and the same, but they both have different allergens. It could be that the similarities were brought in due to the fact that both have mixed views about the light elves."

* * *

Another lesson which they had was combat class and their instructor was none other than Gobber and he had them training in all different kinds of weapons. The big problem for Hiccup is that he lacked the strength to use most of them.

"Don't worry, lad, we'll find the weapon that fits you right," Gobber assured him.

Since Hiccup had taken up fencing class back at his old school he decided that the sword would be his best weapon. Unfortunately trying to find a sword that fits incorrectly proved to be challenging, some were too heavy, others just didn't fit right and some just don't have the right balance.

In the end, they just gave up trying to find the perfect sword for him so he ended up with a long sword that felt awkward in his hand. Funnily enough it was the one that suited him the best of all.

"You can use that sword in the meantime until we can get your proper sword," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at is ever dorm mates, Snotlout was sporting himself with the mace smashing through wooden crates. Fishlegs appeared to be holding a war hammer, though he seemed a little nervous around it. The twins were both sporting a pair of spears and if you didn't know better it looked as if they were trying to kill one another with them. Astrid, on the other hand, was using a battleaxe and judging from the way she was swinging it she was a true master.

"She's a little intimidating isn't she?" said Ragnar approaching next to him.

"I'd say more than a little," said Hiccup, he then noticed that Ragnar only had a bow and so far he rarely saw anyone using those weapons. "You're just using a bow?"

"The standard weapon of choice for an elf," said Ragnar. "Truth is the Vikings doing use arches that much or cavalry, they rather charge of their enemies than anything else."

"Sounds like a good way to get yourself killed," said Hiccup.

"Well, dying in battle for them was the highest honour one could get."

"Okay, Hiccup, Astrid you're up," said Gobber.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Is he trying to get me killed?"

"It's only a training exercise, if she kills you it'll be an accident," Ragnar assured him.

Hiccup gave him a very dry look. "Very reassuring."

Unfortunately, there was no way for him to back out and soon he was squaring off with Astrid in the arena. How they managed to get an arena inside the Academy eluded him, that is starting to wonder how big the Academy was, but right now he had to avoid getting killed.

Hiccup had a sword in his left hand and a wooden shield in his right, though both were extremely awkward to hold. He knew instantly that he was done for, that he decided that if he was going to go down he might as well go down in style.

Astrid didn't waste a second and immediately charged at him with a blood-crazed scream swinging her axe. Hiccup quickly raised his shield in order to block the attack, but Astrid had struck so much force that he felt himself losing his footing. He tried thrusting his sword towards her, but she leaned back avoiding the blade and then pressed her foot against his shield pushing him back.

He felt the ground and looked up in time to see Astrid slamming her axe right down towards him. He then suddenly blinked and found that he had just fallen to the ground, again. He was immediately confused as this was the same sensation he had back at the gym and outside the academy. He looked up in time and saw that Astrid was slamming her axe towards him and acting on your instinct he rolled to avoid it and then performed a leg sweep knocking her right off her feet.

Judging from the gasps from everyone watching this was the first time that Astrid had fallen to her feet. Hiccup himself up, himself confused by what happened, but unfortunately, he had no time to ponder on this as Astrid got up and gave him a rather murderous look.

"Uh, sorry," said nervously.

"Oww, he's in for it now," said Ruffnut.

"Another warrior cut his prime," said Tuffnut lowering his head in respect.

"I can't watch," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup was joyful to know that his door made to giving him so much support. Unfortunately, he had to agree with their assessment and he was at least hoping that he would reunite with his father when Astrid killed him.

Gobber, no doubt anticipating his imminent demise, immediately stepped in in order to diffuse the situation.

"Now calm down, Astrid," he said gently grabbing her axe with his hook. "That's no way to react during a training session."

Astrid still looked as if she wanted to kill him, but she nodded albeit reluctantly. She then continued to given that murderous look that sent shivers down his spine before walking off.

Gobber then approached Hiccup. "That was very well done, Hiccup."

"Yeah, now Astrid wishes to kill me," Hiccup groaned.

"She'll calm down," Gobber assured him, though he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

Gobber also was the teacher during Forge lessons, he was instructing them in the correct way to use a forge. Funnily enough, Hiccup was finding these lessons very easy to understand and grasp the concept certainly much fatter than those who had an entire term ahead of them.

"You're certainly a natural," said Gobber watching his work.

"It just comes so easy to me," Hiccup shrugged.

"Hmm, I haven't seen anyone this good since—" He then stopped himself.

"Before what?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you."

Hiccup rather doubt that, but I didn't want to push the question especially was going to cost them points. His eyes turned towards Snotlout, who was having trouble as he had lit the forge so quickly that his workbench burst into flames.

"I keep telling you you need a short burn! 10 points away from Thor!" Gobber roared.

There were a lot of groans within the class, but judging from their faces this was a normal occurrence.

"Your half-dwarf, you should know the basics at very least!" Gobber roared. "Hiccup is way ahead of you and this is as first-class!"

Hiccup had wished that Snotlout had left his name out of this entire conversation because Snotlout growled at him as if this was his fault.

* * *

After an exhausting day of school, Hiccup was hanging out in the common area with Ragnar as they were having their dinner.

"So all in all, not a bad first day," said Ragnar looking at him.

"Astrid wants to kill me and Snotlout hates my guts, I'd hardly call that a good day," Hiccup grumbled.

"Snotlout is a jerk, there's no stopping that. As for Astrid, she had a pretty hard life, so go easy on her."

"Maybe I would if she actually told me what was wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar sighed. "She doesn't like to make herself vulnerable and she's far too independent for her own good. I'm not gonna tell you her personal life, because if I did she'll kill me."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Hiccup admitted.

"I'm sure there's a heart of gold and the evil that electric anger," Ragnar smiled. "Anyway, I've noticed that you seem to be eyeing her."

Hiccup's felt his face turning bright pink. "T-that's not true."

"Come on I've seen the way you've looked at her."

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I was the only guy in the school with a bucket of water," Hiccup grumbled. "Besides, even if I suggest something to her she'll kill me."

Ragnar chuckled. "Maybe you should get advice from my cousins."

Hiccup frowned and then he remembered that Freya, the Goddess of Love, was his aunt. He also took note there was wider a few children of Freya in the school, possibly more than any other demigod.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "So you've got a lot of cousins, but I noticed that you don't have any brothers or sisters."

Ragnar shrugged. "My Dad doesn't get around much, just like your Mum. He's very reclusive and rarely ventures out of his palace in Alfheim."

"What's it like?" Hiccup asked.

"I haven't visited Alfheim in a long time, truth be told I hate the place," said Ragnar honestly. "There was a time when light elves visited Midgard frequently, to help and to heal, my people are very attuned to nature. However, humans showed little respect cutting down trees without thinking of the consequences, later on they began to pollute the rivers and a good number of animals are now extinct because of the excessive need to hunt."

Hiccup couldn't really deny that he was always against global warming and deforestation.

"In the end, they decided to leave Midgard, if humans couldn't be bothered to save their world why should they waste their time to help them? Basically there are just a bunch of hippies now, and they still have a very low opinion of humans."

"But there are elves here apart from you?" Hiccup asked.

"Some of us haven't given up on humans, we still try to guide them and make them see the damage they've done. Sadly you humans are very stubborn and the fact that you have shorter life spans doesn't exactly help. You, humans, like to rush around, but we are elves like to think about things in the long term perspective."

"Makes sense," Hiccup nodded in a better understanding of Ragnar's people. "But you were at school with me?"

"Most of the elves here position themselves in every single school in the country and we scout out demigods in other countries and bring them here," Ragnar explained. "The fact that we look so young and with additional aid with some glamour we can masquerade as humans."

"So do the Norse Gods make a list of children they have and send it here?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid going have to ask Mimir that question, though I doubt you would answer. It is said that he can see into the future, not as well as your mother, but well enough."

Hiccup's mind then remembered about Ragnarok, doomsday in the Norse myths. "Does that mean he is able to see into Ragnarok?"

Ragnar looked uneasy with that question. "That is a bit complex. Ragnarok is a preordained premonition with an unknown origin. It lists some of the major events that would happen prior, during and after Ragnarok, some of which has come true."

"I understand that some of the gods are destined to die, Odin, Thor, your father to name a few," said Hiccup.

"Yes, that is true," Ragnar nodded. "It will be a war that no one will win, all we can do is try and delay it."

"Hasn't anyone tried to change what might happen?" Hiccup asked.

"In history, people have tried to prevent tragedies from happening that have been preordained, but the only end up creating the very conditions they wish to prevent. I'm not an expert on destiny or prophecies, but they all have double meanings.

"Anyway, the predictions are correct then a New World will be born from the chaos after the destruction of Asgard and Midgard. We could inadvertently prevent its creation then we would all lose."

Hiccup just sat there pondering, about Ragnarok. He couldn't quite understand why no one wanted the change the outcome, bird Ragnar's argument did make a certain amount of sense. If what he said is true then preventing Ragnarok from happening was their only option, not exactly a joyous prospect.

"Only another all this doom and gloom," said Ragnar as he placed his knife and fork down. "You should be a bit more concerned about tomorrow."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because tomorrow is Thursday, and you'll be taking part in the battle for the first time."


	5. My First Battle

Hiccup was having a rather unpleasant dream, and he could really make any sense of it. He saw himself with his dorm mates sailing on a Viking ship towards a fog bank. Then appearing was a man in shadows, in his hand, he was holding a dagger which had a symbol engraved on it which resembled two snakes forming an S. Then he saw a towering waterfall in the middle of the ocean, water was pouring down into a great deep chasm which appeared to be bottomless. Then stepping out of the shadows was a dragon with black scales and white highlights.

"You must hurry," it said in perfect English.

* * *

Hiccup shot up his face covered in sweat, he had no idea what he just experienced but it certainly didn't feel like a dream. His eyes turned towards the clock next to his bunk and saw that it was 6 AM. Deciding not to go back to sleep he picked himself up and made his way to the bathroom to wash off the sweat.

He then looked at himself in the mirror. "What was?" he said the reflection. "And I going mad?"

Funnily enough, the reflection didn't answer him, he thought about talking to Ragnar about it. However, he remembered that today was his first battle and the last thing he wanted was to bring shame to his house.

No one else was up so he decided to wander around and see if he can get breakfast. When he made his way to the canteen he was rather surprised to find that Astrid was already sitting at a table.

Astrid looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "Is it a crime to go and get breakfast now?"

Astrid grunted in annoyance. "Just stay far away from me."

"Look, can you cut me some slack? I mean this will be my first battle today, surely you must felt a little anxious during yours?"

Astrid shrugged. "Not really."

Funnily enough, Hiccup actually believed her and it decided that this was possibly the best opportunity for him to understand the rules. He got some cornflakes from the canteen and sat opposite Astrid, who merely narrowed her eyes.

"Not good at following orders, are you?" she muttered.

"Can just asking for some advice, so not to let down our house," said Hiccup looking at her. "Don't even know the rules."

Astrid sighed. "If you're looking for the rules of the battle, you should already know that it is randomly chosen."

"I know, but has to be some rules about what you can bring or rules of engagement."

Astrid nodded. "You can bring anything you want, any of your magical equipment. There is a store here which does supply with some equipment, for a price. Since I doubt that you have any coins to spare, they do freely give out armour and standard weapons, I'm sure Johnson will set you up with something."

"Johnson?" Hiccup frowned.

"He's the one who supplies us with the weapons and equipment for the school," Astrid explained. "If you're worried that you'll die in battle don't, we try to make it as realistic as possible, but rarely anyone dies."

"Rarely?"

"We have some very good healers and the magic on the battlefield will allow you to be transported to the infirmary before a weapon strikes you," Astrid explained.

"I thought we were all big on dying on the battlefield?"

"Not in training. As for teams, we basically barter with other houses in order to form an alliance. Sometimes we would also buy certain people to cause a little bit of sabotage and espionage."

"Spies? Assassins? Saboteurs?" said Hiccup plainly.

Astrid nodded. "House Loki is an expert on buying people off. It is dangerous for individuals to betray their own house, which is why they often demand a very high price. As for the format we won't know until the battle actually starts and the positions vary from time to time."

"Seems simple enough," said Hiccup. "I suppose there are prizes as well."

Astrid nodded. "Naturally, points and we divide amongst our allies. We also get bonus points if the teachers believe that we show excellence, they could also not point of the someone is acting recklessly or dishonourable, another reason why it is dangerous to betray your own house. In theory, you can win the battle without beating the other team, but that rarely happens."

"Seems rather competitive," Hiccup noted.

"It is."

Hiccup looked at her. "So which group have our houses allied with?"

Astrid gave him a dark look. "None."

* * *

Hiccup was soon getting outfitted at Johnson's, he was a bold middle-aged man, with a charming face. The moment Hiccup explained that he was new and he was about and into his first battle he immediately guided him into his shop and began to outfit him with basic equipment.

"So how you feeling about the battle today?" Johnson asked as he began strapping basic leather armour over his shirt.

"Nervous," Hiccup admitted.

Johnson laughed. "Don't worry young master, you'll do fine I have and I have these things." He then looked up at him. "I also know a good customer when I see one and I have a feeling you're going to be one of my best."

"I hope I live up to expectations," said Hiccup then he looked at him curiously. "So are you a demigod or an einherji?"

"Oh, I'm mortal," said Johnson. "But I'm one of those rare few who can see past glamour, even better than you demigod is in fact."

"Really?"

"I helped out young Miss Astrid when she was a bit of bother, when I got here I saw an opportunity and set up shop. I have visited a good number of worlds and made some very good trades, I have even deal with the gods themselves."

"Impressive," said Hiccup.

Johnson then handed him a standard iron sword and a wooden shield. "You should be good for your first try."

The shield felt like a giant source attached to his wrist and the sword was still awkward in his hand. He chose not to tell Johnson this as the guy did everything he could to help them out.

"These do for today," said Hiccup.

"Just remember I have anything you might need if you're thinking of an upgrade," Johnson smiled.

"I don't have any money," Hiccup pointed out.

"Don't worry, you students get a weekly allowance depending on your scores," Johnson assured him.

"But there has to be at least 200 students here? How could the gods pay all the students?"

"Odin is in possession of the ring Draupnir, it has the ability to produce duplicate rings every nine days," Johnson explained.

Hiccup frowned. "But it was placed on my brother's funeral pyre?"

"Yes, but it then fell into the hands of one of Frey's servants, in an attempt to woo the giantess, Gerd. Not exactly sure how, but eventually Odin was able to get it back and now he uses it in order to fund the school."

"Well, thanks for the help," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure you'll be great out there, Master Hiccup," Johnson smiled.

Hiccup wished that he had his confidence because he had a feeling that he was gonna get slaughtered after the first 10 seconds.

* * *

A few moments later, Hiccup joined up with Ragnar who was wearing leather armour and had his bone quiver strapped his back. They were making their way to the battlefield which was outside.

"Don't you have any better equipment?" Hiccup asked noting the leather armour.

"I'm an archer need freedom of movement. Anyway, you best prepare yourself for another shock," Ragnar advised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't seen the school from the outside yet have you?"

Strange that might sound Hiccup hadn't, he spent most of his time indoors as the school was large enough to explore.

"No," Hiccup admitted. "Though I do find it strange that school this size hasn't been spotted even with glamour."

"There's a good reason, the Academy was built and designed by the dwarfs and they've got some excellent crafting skills," Ragnar smiled.

They soon stepped outside and when hiccup looked back at school his eyes widened in shock because the Academy was the average size of a normal school that you would find in a city. Hiccup had assumed that the Academy had to be five times as big, but it was just the opposite. There were symbols hovering over the entrance of the took me a while to realise they were Nose ruins which read, _Midgard Academy_.

"B-but how?" Hiccup blinked. "It's big on the inside and is on the out."

"Just like Doctor Who's Tardis," Ragnar joked. "Where do you think they got the idea for that? Outside it looks like a normal everyday school building, but it's anything but ordinary from the inside."

Hiccup looked at him. "Are there any more surprises I should be aware of?"

"Nope, that's just about it."

Hiccup wasn't certain that was true, but right now he had other things on his mind.

* * *

Apparently, the battle takes place within the forest and they had just been informed that it was just a simple capture the flag game. The rules are very simple, the two teams were allowed to place their flags in any location of their choosing so long as we're on their side of the forest.

They could use whatever tactics they deemed necessary so long as they stayed within the boundaries. Magic was also allowed and if there was any disputes Mimir and Gobber would pause the game in order to sort things out. The main objective was to steal the other team's flag and get it beyond the boundary line.

"So why is the best of the Houses going against us?" Hiccup asked.

"House Loki managed to cut some deals behind our backs during the winter holidays," Ragnar explained. "We didn't realise this until it was too late, they obviously want to get ahead on points for this term."

"Great," Hiccup groaned. "So who is in command?"

"That would be Astrid."

Hiccup frowned. "But I would have for that our leader would be someone older."

"Anyone has the right to challenge for authority against the house leader as long as she has enough people to them," Ragnar explained. "Our previous leader was rather incompetent, he's the reason why House Thor was doing so poorly. Later we discover that House Loki had been buying him off, giving him special enchanted weapons."

"That's terrible," said Hiccup.

"And it goes against what Thor stands for, I managed to discover this and I presented with some people I could trust, Astrid been one of them. She wasted no time and immediately challenged him to a duel, the guy was too much of a coward and immediately stepped down."

"Having spent better since Astrid took charge?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "Somewhat, we don't get beaten as easily now. Unfortunately, House Loki didn't just buy our leader, but other members of our house. Astrid has been cracking down hard since then putting people she trusts in places of command, just recently we got rid of a strategist."

"That's just great," said Hiccup.

"Anyway we best get to the war council, she's asked for both of us to be in attendance."

"Why me?" Hiccup frowned.

"Your new, that means you're one of the few people she can trust."

They soon reached their tent and found that Astrid was overlooking a map of the forest. Their dorm mates were already present, obviously, she trusts them, and there were few other people he didn't recognise some of them a few years older than he was. Hiccup noted that Astrid was wearing a badge over her armour which bore the Thor symbol.

"This is the plan," she said. "Snotlout and I will attack right down the middle, that should get the enemy's attention."

"We don't have enough people in order to win a full-frontal assault," said Fishlegs.

"It's a distraction," Hiccup concluded.

Astrid looked at him, looking somewhat impressed. "Exactly, Ragnar will be in charge of infiltration, we already have someone on the inside of House Odin to assist us. There were grab the flag and immediately make their way to the borders line."

"I'll try, but there's a good chance the already anticipated such a move," said Ragnar.

"More than likely, but we don't have any other choice," said Astrid.

Fishlegs looked at her. "Who's going to be in command while you're out on the front lines?"

Astrid looked at him. "You are."

"Me?" Fishlegs blinked.

Astrid then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Frederick, I know you can lead, you just need to believe in yourself."

Fishlegs looked at her for a moment and then started to nod.

"So if Fishlegs' is in charge here who's going to handle security?" Ragnar asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Hiccup."

Everyone stared at her as if she had just grown an extra head, Hiccup among them. Then slowly all their eyes turned towards Hiccup as if he had magically appeared in front of them.

"Good one, Astrid," Snotlout laughed. "Now tell us, who was actually going to be in charge of security?"

"Hiccup is going to be in charge and that is my final word," said Astrid forcefully.

"Why me?" Hiccup asked.

Judging from the looks on everyone's faces they were asking themselves the very same question, but no them had the courage to ask Astrid.

"Because you're new here, meaning you're one of the few people who I can trust," she said. "Plus as painful as it is for me to say it, you do seem to be capable of doing actual combat. Not to mention you've got the brains to actually do the job."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Hiccup.

"Let's move out, the game we officially starting in one minute," said Astrid.

Ragnar placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Good luck."

"You too."

Soon everyone left leaving only Hiccup and Fishlegs in the tent and the two of them looked one another awkwardly.

"Good to know I'm in good company," said Fishlegs timidly.

"Yeah, guess we should start with fortifying the camp," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup began to inspect their camp, Astrid is a pretty good job putting trenches and barriers up, making it very defensible. As far as he could tell there was only one way in or out and they had the high ground to assist them.

Five minutes have passed since the game started and Hiccup had been patrolling the camp, when he was satisfied that everything was fine he made his way to the tent to join Fishlegs.

"Everything is quite out there," he said.

"Good," said Fishlegs as he looked at the map.

This was the first time that Hiccup noted that the figures on the map were moving by themselves. He could tell that Astrid was now engaging against the enemy, but the large numbers meant they could perform a pincer movement. However, it seems as if Astrid had predicted this and had stretched her forces wide enough just to prevent such an outcome.

Hiccup noted that Ragnar didn't appear on the map, but considering he was on an infiltration mission that wasn't much of a surprise. They had to give his activities as much of a secret from them in case they had a spy among them.

"She's outnumbered," Hiccup noted looking back at Astrid's forces.

Fishlegs nodded grimly. "She won't be able to hold out for long. Everything depends on Ragnar getting to the camp."

"What are his chances?" Hiccup asked.

"He's a very good scout and with an inside man in the camp, he has a good shot of grabbing the flag," he said. "However, as you mentioned earlier, they might suspect such a ploy."

"Is there any other way we can win?" Hiccup asked.

"Only if we captured the leader of the attacking army, but with three houses as opposition that means it can be any of them."

"It could be House Loki, they were the ones who organised all this."

"It is likely, but there's no way for certain. We will know the commanding officer because he'll be wearing a badge."

"Like the one, Astrid is wearing?"

Fishlegs nodded. "And they could be anywhere."

"Well, I'll continue to keep a lookout. Alert me of anything new happens."

Fishlegs nodded. "I will."

Hiccup made his way back outside and that's when he saw something unusual. He saw that the two guards that he had placed to guard the flag were no longer there and now they were five of them and they were awfully too close to the flag.

Hiccup knew something was wrong and immediately approached them.

"What's going on here?" said Hiccup approach them.

The five guards immediately turned and saw Hiccup approaching them, he could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of worthy in their eyes. However, quickly faded and one of them was smirking which definitely told him something was wrong.

"We're just standing guard, we don't want anything to happen to the flag," said one of them who had to be about 18 years old and was rather slim.

"It doesn't take five you to guard a single flag," said Hiccup looking at them suspiciously. "And what happened to the two guards I placed here?"

"Oh, they had to pee," said a girl with fiery red hair.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "At the same time?"

"Don't worry, everything is completely under control," said the slim young man.

Hiccup then noticed that there were only four them and in seconds later he felt something hitting him hard on the head.

He blinked and suddenly found himself talking to the so-called guards.

"Don't worry, everything is completely under control," said the slim young man.

Hiccup frowned, swearing that he just had this conversation before. His body then immediately moved automatically and he sidestepped just in time to avoid the hilt of a sword bashing where his head had been a few seconds ago. He then immediately spun around and struck him in the back of the head with his shield, an impressive feat considering how heavy it was, and he fell to the ground and moments later he vanished.

Hiccup then pointed his sword that the rest of the guards. "You should try been a bit more convincing next time."

The slim young man merely shrugged. "You caught us by surprise, we didn't expect you to show up." His eyes then turned towards the redhead girl. "Sophie, why don't you show them what the child of Sol can do."

The girl immediately charged at him and her fists burst into flames, it only took a moment to remember that Sol was the sun goddess, Hiccup barely had time to raise his shield to block the attack. She struck with so much force that he was not backwards and looked up to see that she was jumping towards him with her blazing fists.

He then blinked and found himself watching the girls sucking her hands ablaze once again. This time Hiccup raised his shield just in time to block the attack and use as much strength as he had to push past her guard. With her guard lowered he immediately thrust his sword just before the tip reached her stomach she vanished.

The slim young man was starting to look annoyed. "This is getting ridiculous, you two finish him off!"

He was gestured to two large boys that looked as if they had rock for brains. One was holding a sword while the other a battleaxe and Hiccup really did felt as if he was about to be slaughtered. Then suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere striking the guy with the sword and he vanished.

Hiccup quickly raised his shield up in time to block the acts coming from the other one, he struck with so much force that he fell down on one knee. Hiccup tilted his head slightly and saw that the arrow came from one of the camp's arches.

"We've got intruders!"

Fishlegs then emerged out of the tent with his hammer. "Hiccup, we're coming!"

The slim young man snarled in annoyance. "How could my plan had failed so drastically?" He then turned to his one remaining goon. "Hold them off wirelessly with the flag."

The guy didn't like his chances, but he didn't talk back and pushed even more pressure down on top of Hiccup. However, Fishlegs arrived just in time and slammed his hammer crosses face and he vanished just like the others.

Hiccup didn't have any time to thank Fishlegs as he immediately tossed his shield with all his strength at the slim young man who was just reaching out for the flat. His shield hit him dead on target, striking him in the chest is so much force that he toppled over and he soon found himself surrounded by the rest of the camp.

Fishlegs lifted Hiccup up. "Looks like you caught some intruders."

"Yeah, but let's see who we caught," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs looked at him and his eyes widened. "That's Gunnar, he is the head of House Loki."

Hiccup looked at Gunnar and began looking through his things. "And who is willing to bet that…" He then found what he was looking for, it was a badge similar to Astrid but with House Loki's emblem. "…looks like we caught the ringleader."

"Attention everyone!" said Mimir's voice as it boomed across the forest. "House Thor has just captured their enemy commander, this means that House Thor has won this weeks battle."

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to gather around the camp and immediately they demanded questions. Hiccup explained everything from the infiltration to capturing Gunnar and his group.

"This is a tough pill to swallow," said Snotlout.

"But the fact remains Snotlout, but they did capture Gunnar," said Astrid and then she looked back at Hiccup. "Though I wouldn't mind an explanation myself on how you manage to capture one of the Academy's best students?"

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know, it was like déjà vu."

"Déjà what?" Snotlout asked.

"It is a French term, which basically means someone reliving event they had already witnessed," said Ruffnut.

"In this case, Hiccup is basically saying that it was like that he for the guy more than once," said Tuffnut.

"But that's impossible!" said Snotlout.

"And yet here we are," said Ragnar.

"I think I might have an explanation," said Mimir's voice.

They turned and saw Gobber hobbling along with Mimir in his hand and strangely unseen gross-out that he was holding a severed head.

"It's your mother's blood my laddie," said Mimir looking at Hiccup. "She is the Goddess of Prophecy after all, and it seems as if you've inherited her ability to see the future."

"I what?" Hiccup stared.

Snotlout then immediately grabbed Hiccup's shoulders. "Then tell us you can win the next horserace! Come on, we'll make a fortune!"

Astrid then immediately pushed him away from him. "This is serious, Snotlout. Don't you realise just how dangerous Hiccup is." She then turned on him. "At least this explains how you are able to outmanoeuvre me."

"Same with the fire giant," Ragnar added.

"I'm afraid Astrid is right," said Mimir. "Some dangerous people would like to get their hands on you. They could find out every single major event and change the outcome to their liking."

"But I can't even control it?"

"That cuts no ice with them, but I imagine given time you will be able to see more than just a few glimpses."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, last night I had a dream or at least I thought it was. It was so real…"

Mimir looked at him. "I see, then perhaps you should tell me in private." He then turned his eyes to Astrid. "May I use your tent?"

"Of course, sir," Astrid nodded.

Gobber then took Mimir to the tent and Hiccup followed, not sure what to expect. Once inside Gobber placed Mimir on the table and he then looked up at him.

"Gobbber, make sure not overheard," he said.

"You got it," said Gobber and made his way to the edge of the tent.

Mimir then looked back at Hiccup. "Now tell me exactly what you saw."

Hiccup then began to explain the visions he had, his dorm mates on the Viking boat, the man in the shadows, the giant has in the oceans and then finally the dragon in a deep dark cavern giving him a warning.

Mimir didn't speak at all and Hiccup was worried whether he believed him to be crazy or something. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was able to see into the future.

"Interesting," said Mimir at last. "Very interesting…"

"What does it mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," he said and Hiccup knew that he was lying. "What I do know is that you should keep this to yourself are now. I'll have to talk to Odin about this and maybe even your mother."

Hiccup didn't particularly like the idea that the King of the Aseir and his mother were going to be informed. Who was afraid of the reaction of it was proven that these visions were delusions.

"Surely we don't have to involve them?" said Hiccup awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I must, if only to figure out what these visions of yours mean. Odin is one of the wisest men in the nine worlds and your mother has the gift of prophecy. In the meantime keep this quiet and watch your back, dark forces will stop at nothing until they get their hands on you."

Hiccup groaned, just what he needed dangerous enemies to kidnap him. Whatever was going on he had a hunch that he would be involved and it would be nothing good.


	6. A Quest

It was funny how things could get bad to worse, the revelation that he was able to see into the future meaning to things. One, whenever he was in combat people always accused him of cheating every single time he got the upper hand. Two, he found himself being swarmed by people wanting to know their future.

Ragnar had to stand beside him constantly as some sort of bodyguard and still there had been no word from Mimir. He had been three days since the battle and still he hadn't received any word. He was a bit frightened considering that Mimir was talking to the All-Father and his mother about something he knew nothing about.

Life in the dorm hadn't changed at all, though Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him more often especially after Hiccup refused to take part in his fortune-telling business. Ever since Hiccup's power to see the future came to light Snotlout wanted him to take part in a scam, pay people and tell them false future he pretended to see.

Astrid was still keeping her distance, he thought that he managed to earn some sort of respect from her but clearly he had been wrong. The twins were too busy with their own prankster care about anything else.

Fishlegs though was rather intrigued with his newfound powers. "So how far you've only seen things in battle."

"Yeah," Hiccup said tiredly, he had explained this to him half a dozen times already. "And every single time it's like that I'm reliving what I've already been through, it's almost like I'm waking up from a dream."

"But you're not able to see anything further than that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not that I know of," said Hiccup, he had refrained to tell Fishlegs or Ragnar about the strange visions he had the night before the battle.

"It could be that the powers only just kicked in," said Ragnar. "It's common among demigods, I'm sure over time you will see more."

"Not sure what I'm looking forward to that," Hiccup sighed. "I mean I'm already been tested from people wanting to know their future. I'm not a fortuneteller."

"Something which Snotlout has been pressure on you to do," said Ragnar.

"At least you've managed to gain some extra points for our House," said Fishlegs.

After the battle, Mimir had given them 200 points for winning, that meant they were now in second place just behind House Loki. Naturally, House Loki was furious that everything had backfired and they put all the blame on Hiccup and they had tried to take them out in many different ways. Somehow they managed to causal one of the boy's toilets to explode, how they figured out when Hiccup needed to go to the toilet was beyond him, but if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of Snotlout pushing ahead of him probably would have landed in the infirmary.

"And now I've got a big bulls-eye painted on my face," Hiccup groaned.

"Suppose we should be lucky that Snotlout like to push ahead of the queue," Ragnar smiled.

"Has there been any word from Mimir?" Hiccup asked.

"Not that I know of, but is not the kind of guy that withholds important information without a good reason."

"Would Hiccup Haddock please report to the headmaster's office," said Mimir's voice over the speakers.

Hiccup sighed. "The moment of truth."

"Good luck," said Fishlegs.

"I'll need it."

* * *

When he got the headmaster's office, he had a fight its way through a crowd of people in order to get to the door. It was only thanks to Gobber, who emerge from the headmaster's office, scaring them off that he managed to get inside.

Mimir looked at him. "I hear that you've had an exciting few days while I've been gone."

"That is an understatement," said Hiccup as he sat down.

"I suppose you wish to know what the All-Father made of your vision?" Mimir assumed.

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, it all dates back to the Viking Age more specifically to one of your ancestors, that his name was Hiccup as well. Gobber here was actually his teacher back in the old days."

Hiccup looked at Gobber. "You were?"

"And still am, your ancestors currently living in Valhalla," Gobber explained.

Mimir coughed and the two of them looked at him. "Anyway, he was a great leader of men a chieftain of his tribe. He managed to turn enemies into friends and saved the world from being conquered by a ruthless tyrant."

"How can this is not known history?" Hiccup frowned.

"Many things are best left forgotten, like dragons," said Mimir. "What would you say there was a time that dragons were commonplace, but there were different breeds like dogs."

"I would say that is very unlikely," said Hiccup.

"And that is because your ancestor hit them away, but I think Gobber can tell you the story better than I."

"I was there," Gobber nodded. "There was a time that we were at war with dragons, a 300-year-old long war, with no end in sight. Young Hiccup was the only son of the chief, but he wasn't your typical Viking child not much muscle and a lot of brain. He was a laughingstock of the entire village, but then one day he shot down a dragon and no one believed him. In the end, he decided to go out there in order to take the dragons heart has proof, but when he found the beast injured he freed it."

"He freed a dragon?" Hiccup stared. "I get the feeling this tale was very short."

"Not even remotely," said Gobber. "The dragon left alone and that when he started to question whether they were just brutal killers. He then discovered that the dragons were not acting out of hatred or hunger, but in order to survive. There was this large dragon that was devouring them as they did not feed it. He only discovered this by learning how to ride on the back of a dragon."

"Wait, he managed to ride a dragon?" Hiccup stared.

"The first one in recorded history, it was a huge step," Gobber nodded. "Anyway his father discovered his friendship with the dragon and he didn't take it very well. He had a dragon captured and used it in order to locate the nest and sent all the men at his disposal in order to kill all the dragons that rested upon the Isle, I was among them. His son realising that this was a suicide mission managed to train a few young recruits in the art of dragon training and they flew into battle.

"When they arrived your ancestor's father was told at her with this massive dragon and if it had not been for his timely intervention he would have been devoured. He and his fellow recruits fought valiantly and slew the dragon, bringing peace to the tribe and dragons."

Hiccup looked at Gobber. "I get the feeling this is not the end of the tale?"

"I'm afraid not, lad. Your ancestor went through many trials in order to bring lasting peace not only to his tribe, but that of the archipelago of islands in the sea. He managed to bring peace where he could, but then this man, a tyrant that used dragons to bring fear and control all manner of men and attempted to conquer the world. He managed to defeat him, but his father had died in the battle and he became chief.

"The moment he became chief he continues to fight against the tyrant's last remaining forces, bringing the dragons to his Isle to create a utopia. Unfortunately, these last remnants hired at dragon killer, who would stop at nothing to kill all dragons. He soon realised that there would be other men like him and decided to hike the dragons away in a place we call the Hidden World."

"There's no archipelagoes in Norway?" Hiccup frowned.

"That's because he pleaded to the gods to hide the archipelago from the eyes of mortals and realising the necessity of this they granted this request. All the dragons take orders from the Dragon King and hit themselves away from the eyes of men and those that still remain use a powerful form of glamour to shield them from prying eyes."

Hiccup then remembered seeing the dragon the cavern. "The dragon I saw in my vision, it looks as if it wanted my help."

"That is our opinion as well," Mimir nodded. "And you said you saw a man with a dagger with an emblem resembling that of two snakes forming an S?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup nodded.

"That is the symbol of Loki, which means he partly has a hand in this," said Mimir looking deeply troubled.

"But isn't he locked up?" Hiccup frowned. "I mean isn't he bound by unbreakable chains in a deep dark cave somewhere?"

"He is," Mimir agreed. "However it's not easy to contain a god as elusive as Loki, otherwise he wouldn't be able to have children. He is able to splinter himself and believe me, he likes to so good amount of chaos."

"Like?"

"World War I," said Mimir gravely.

"You're kidding."

"I wish, but how else can you explain a bunch of foolish Serbians to kill the heir to the Austrian-Hungry throne, and trigger the terrible state of events that led up to World War I?"

"But what would he want with the King of Dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't know, but it could be possible that he is looking to create an army, that is the case then coming Ragnarok his army will have an advantage over ours. I very much doubt that our brave warriors will defeat against firebreathing dragons from above."

"But isn't everyone destined to die on the fields come Ragnarok?" Hiccup frowned.

"It said that they will fight to the death, that doesn't mean that they'll die," said Mimir. "And if the worst of the worst survives Ragnarok, I can tell you the New World created from the chaos will not be a peaceful one."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"_We_ are doing nothing, you, on the other hand, will be taking your dorm mates on a quest in order to protect the King of Dragons."

Hiccup eyes widened. "I'm what?"

"It has been made official by the All-Father you cannot refuse, the fate of the world rests in your hands and that of your comrades. I will inform them of the decision being made, but you need to speak to the Norns."

"The what?"

"The Norns are prophets that foretell the future," Mimir explained. "Seek them out and they will tell you what you might expect on your journey."

Hiccup then heard a noise and saw a secret door appearing in the wall revealing the staircase descending down into darkness. Hiccup then started to make his way towards the passageway began making his way down the dark steps, he kept on walking for about five minutes until he entered a circular room.

He could see three 9-feet-tall women shrouded in white cloaks with hoods over their heads. When they turned he could see that underneath the hoods they were beautiful, they had pale skin and long black hair. The only thing that unnerved him was the fact that their eyes were completely blank white.

"Hello," said Hiccup nervously.

"Come, seeker," they said in unison, their voices were sharp as ice. "We are the Norns, the overseers of fate, listeners to the present and the eyes of the future. We control the fate of gods and mortals alike, what is it that you seek?"

"I was told that you could tell me about my upcoming journey," said Hiccup now feeling frightened.

"Indeed, you shall be sail far to the north to where the ocean ends, into caverns as black as night which only reveal themselves during the phantom day. On your journey, you shall sail across the seas on the ship of summer and shall confront the Dragon King. However, you shall be betrayed by one you considered a friend and because of his treachery you may fail or succeed on your mission to restore the dragons."

Hiccup began making his way back up after his confrontation with the Norns and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. There were warning at the end was indeed troubling, betrayed by someone considered a friend, not a happy thought.

* * *

Once he reached the top he found that his dorm mates including Ragnar had gathered at the headmaster's office.

"About time," Snotlout grunted.

Astrid elbowed him hard before looking back at Hiccup. "So what did the Norns say."

"They said that I would travel north to where the ocean ends and into a cavern as black as night during the phantom day. I shall sail across the seas of the ship of summer and then confirmed the Dragon King."

Hiccup decided it was best not to reveal the part about being betrayed, at least until he knew whether or not trust his comrades.

Mimir looked at him. "Is that all?"

Hiccup got the feeling that Mimir knew that he was holding back. "Yes."

"Well, it certainly seems that your course is clear," said Mimir.

"It is?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Yeah, can you run that by us?" said Ruffnut.

"We just have the same across the sea and find this Hidden World," said Snotlout.

"It's not that easy, Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "For starters, we don't know where it is, the sea is not exactly small."

"But Gobber must know where to find it?" said Astrid.

"I've never been there," said Gobber regretfully. "The only humans who have actually entered the Hidden World was my former chief as well as his betrothed. Beside it was over 1000 years ago, I imagine that the seas have changed quite a bit and some of the old landmarks have no doubt been eroded away."

"Maybe we should focus on first getting this ship we're supposed to ride in," Ragnar suggested. "The ship of summer, that can only refer to the ship belonging to my father, Skidbladnir."

"I've heard of that," said Fishlegs. "It was created by the dwarfs, according to legend it can be folded so many times that it would be able to fit in your pocket."

"He's not even part of our dorm, why do we need him?" Snotlout asked pointing at Ragnar.

"Because we need his father's ship," said Astrid plainly. "Also out in the open seas will be easy prey for Aegir and his wife Ran, the two of them together controlled the seas. Ragnar's grandfather, Njord, is another god of the sea which means we need his help in navigating the oceans."

Ragnar smiled. "That is unless you want to end up in Ran's net."

"I say that we take him with us," said Ruffnut holding her hand out.

"Seconded," said Tuffnut.

"I'm afraid getting the ship will not be easy, I haven't been to Alfheim for quite some time and the elves there are not big fans on humans," Ragnar warned.

"Surely you can smooth things over," said Fishlegs.

"It won't be easy, I'm not like the other light elves. If we get to my father's palace I'm certain that he will lend it to us."

"What about this phantom day?" Astrid asked.

"29 February," said Hiccup. "My birthday."

"Aye, it makes sense, your ancestor was born on that day as well," said Gobber. "But why can only be opened during that day I have no idea."

"In the meantime, I suggest that all you prepare yourselves for your journey tomorrow," Mimir advised. "Get as much rest as you can, you only have about a months time to reach the Hidden World and I imagine there will be forces in play to prevent that from happening."


	7. Attack of the Giant Squirrel

Hiccup would like to have said that he had a peaceful nights sleep that night. Sadly that was not the case, he found himself on a cliff which overlooked the frozen wasteland. Wherever he was it was bitterly cold, it almost felt as if his blood was nice.

"Cold isn't it?" said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw the same man he saw a week ago standing next to him looking aloof.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"Niflheim, the world of ice and mist and home of Helheim," he said. "Even if this place is an illusion, you can still feel the cold and this is only a fraction of its might."

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

The man looked at him. "Calm now, you should have figured that out already."

Hiccup looked at him, more specifically at his blue eyes which had the same mischievous look that belong to the twins.

"Loki," Hiccup assumed.

"The one and only," he said rather cheerfully. "I hear that you made quite a name for yourself during the recent battle about precious Academy of yours."

"How do you know about that?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I have eyes and ears, I may be strapped to a rock but that does not mean I can't hear the goings-on in Midgard."

"Was it you who sent those trolls after me?"

"Not me, I would never use such methods. I prefer to work behind the scenes and use a certain degree of finesse rather than pure brute force. Though I do have an idea who orchestrated that little event and the kidnapping of your father."

Hiccup looked at him. "My father is alive?"

"Oh, very much so, but for how long I can't say."

"And what you want with me?" Hiccup asked.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"I very much doubt that the God of Tricks which is come here to say hello. I could the feeling that you already know that I'm about to go on this quest to find the King of Dragons."

"Oh, you're certainly a clever boy," Loki smiled. "Certainly a much smarter than those thickheaded children of Thor, though from what I hear you already have your eyes on a certain child of Thor."

Hiccup hoped that his red cheeks were hiding his blushing face. "Astrid has nothing to do with this."

"True, though you should know she won't encourage power so easily. This maybe your quest but she will muscle her way through to lead, face it your nothing more than a third wheel in the eyes of your dorm mates. Even your best friend Ragnar is accompanying your group so you don't get into trouble."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what you want and get out of my head."

"Fine, believe it or not, I want you to find the King of Dragons it would be disastrous if the drag is your ancestor hid away fellow once again in the wrong hands. So I'll offer this little olive branch to show that I'm sincere, your ancestor uses a powerful illusion magic to hide the world from the eyes of not only the mortals but that of the Gods."

"How?

"Your ancestor knew how to make friends, even among the giants. In order to find its location, you need to talk to the most powerful sorcerer among their kind. The whether you survive long enough to get the answers you seek is another matter entirely."

"Why are you being so helpful?" Hiccup asked.

Loki smiled. "I have my reasons, just make sure those children of mine don't ruin things. They might have inherited my mischievous nature, but they lacked my intellect."

Hiccup woke up suddenly and found that it was morning, he was utterly exhausted and he knew that there was any more time for rest. They had to get themselves ready for the big journey ahead of them which seem to be even more complicated than he imagined.

* * *

They all gathered in the foyer after packing the essentials, once there they met with members of their house along with other students. Mimir and Gobber were also there to see them off no doubt to give them some last-minute advice.

"Good luck my young warriors, you have got quite the task ahead of you," said Mimir.

"Don't worry, sir, we're more than up for it, Snotlout smiled boldly.

"Don't take this lightly, there are forces in play here we don't understand. Ragnar, I trust that you'll be able to guide them through this journey."

"I'll make sure we stay alive," Ragnar assured.

Mimir then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, before you go, I have something I wish to give you."

Gobber then pulled out a sword, it was long and jaggy and the hilt resembled that of a dragon. Hiccup took the blade and found that it fitted perfectly within his hand and the weight was even. Upon closer inspection, he also noticed there were certain rune markings on the blade.

"This sort belong to your ancestor, he called it Inferno," said Mimir. "It is made from Gronckle Iron, a substance capable of harming monsters and other immortal creatures. Your ancestor created this with his own hands, he then sketched runes on the blade in order to give it magic."

"Thank you, sir," said Hiccup as he took the blade. "But warned it looks a little unusual for me to carry a sword like this?"

Mimir chuckled. "Fear not, laddie. Just concentrate harder and you'll find that the sword won't be as suspicious and public."

Hiccup looked at the blade and concentrated and then suddenly began to shrink until it became a ring which resembled a dragon's head.

"Just simply touch the top of the dragon's head and it will transform into your sword," Mimir explained.

"Not bad," said Astrid, who had her axe strapped to her back. "Just hope you know how to use it."

"Aren't you going to disguise your axe?" Hiccup asked.

"No need it's covered in glamour, if a mortal see it they'll think it's a hockey stick or something."

"Ah, Hiccup, I'm glad I caught you," said Johnson as he approached him holding a black backpack. "Take this with you, this backpack is been enchanted meaning that no matter what you put inside you always will have enough room to put more in."

"Thanks," said Hiccup the backpack.

"So, how do we plan on getting to Alfheim?" Ruffnut asked.

"That part will be easy," Ragnar assured her. "Just stay on the path no matter what."

"What path?" Snotlout frowned.

Ragnar smiled and immediately touched the base of the tree in the foyer and then suddenly appearing before them was a portal.

"Is it safe?" Fishlegs asked.

Ragnar gave them an uneasy look, which didn't assist Hiccup's confidence. "So long as you do what I say, you'll be fine."

"Good luck, my young warriors, May Odmay Odin guide you on your travels," said Mimir.

They then entered the portal.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly found himself on a branch overlooking a vast nothingness, who was shellshocked that he almost lost his balance. Fortunately, Astrid grabbed his hoodie and pull him back before it was too late.

"Thanks," said Hiccup looking at her.

"Can't afford to lose our leader after the first 30 seconds of our journey can we?" she said.

"That means you're welcome," Ragnar smiled.

"Where are we?" Snotlout asked. "Don't tell me that this is Alfheim."

"No, we're standing on one of the branches of Yggdrasil," Ragnar explained.

It took Hiccup a few moments to realise that they were, in fact, standing on a giant tree. He looked over the edge towards the massive void, there was no stars or anything. However, he did see a few bright lights three of them in fact.

"Those aren't stars, are they?" Hiccup assumed.

"No, there aren't any stars those are some of the nine worlds," Ragnar explained. "Also whatever you do do not step off the path. If you do your end up in Ginnungagap and there will be no escape."

"Sorry, what's Ginnungagap?" Hiccup asked.

"No one really knows for certain, at one point it was the primordial mist between Nifhelm and Muspellheim, but nowadays considered the place with the dead go," Ragnar explained. "It's where monsters gather up in order to come back into being, though it could take a long time for that to happen. It's also rumoured that is where einherjar go when they die."

"Aren't they already dead?" said Snotlout.

"Technically, yes," Ragnar nodded. "However, they are only in morsel with the halls of Valhalla or within the fields of Folkvanger. If they die anywhere else… well, we don't know exactly what happens and no one is willing to find out."

"So stay away from the edge," Astrid concluded.

Ragnar nodded. "And be careful, Yggdrasil shares its own dangers. There had been another way to get to Alfheim, I would have taken it."

"So is this the only way?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, it's the normal commute," Ragnar admitted. "It only by Odin's blessing is one able to travel to the nine worlds instantaneously or if you have your hands on a powerful magical item. Sadly since were lacking both this is the only means possible for us."

"How long will it take us to get to Alfheim?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar scratched the back of his head. "Under normal circumstances an entire day, which means we shouldn't stand around here talking. The longer we're here the more we're in danger."

"You're the guide," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then began to leave them down the path and Hiccup looked at the world tree, he still couldn't quite fathom how the tree came to be. He was also wondering about the other nine worlds whether there will visiting other planets or of it was something else.

"You can think of them as other dimensions," said Fishlegs, reading his mind.

Hiccup looked at him. "Sorry?"

"I'm saying that the nine worlds aren't other planets," Fishlegs explained. "I could tell that you looked rather puzzled about everything here."

"Yeah, still can't quite understand whether everything is explained by magic or science."

"Believe me I had the same problem, but I think they're one and the same."

Hiccup was now even more confused. "How can they be one of the same the completely different from one another?"

"It's how Mimir explained it to me when I asked, I don't fully understand it myself. For example, you know that Sol and Mani pull the sun and moon, right? But at the same time we know that the sun is just a big ball of gas in the moon is a giant rock. Well in truth it actually both."

Hiccup felt a massive headache coming on now. "Forget I asked."

"Are we there yet?" Ruffnut asked.

"No," said Ragnar. "Like I told you it's going to take a full day to get to Alfheim."

"How long has it been so far?" Tuffnut asked.

"About 10 minutes."

"Urgh, this is so boring," said Snotlout.

Astrid then appeared next to Hiccup looking more annoyed than usual."I hope we don't have to put up with all this whining."

"Is this your first time on the world tree?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, the Academy rarely sends people up its branches. There are some dangerous creatures lurking in the branches of this tree and I don't like the idea that we have to spend an entire day wandering around."

"I'm sure Ragnar is trying to get us to our destination as quickly as possible."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Snotlout snorted. "What is Ragnar afraid were going to run in, a squirrel?"

"Actually I am," said Ragnar.

Snotlout laughed. "You mean you're scared of a tiny little squirrel."

It was then that they heard an ear pitching screech coming from the branches above.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"That would be your tiny little squirrel," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs gulped. "You don't mean _him_?"

"Who's him?" Hiccup asked.

That's when they saw it, a giant squirrel with golden fur looking down at them with what Hiccup assumed to be the squirrel's version of a sneer.

"Ratatosk," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then suddenly heard a voice within his own head. "_Why if it isn't the little runaway elf, where do you plan on running this time_."

"What is that thing?" Snotlout stared.

"A mischievous squirrel that likes to spread gossip up and down the tree," said Ragnar. "Careful, his bark is quite literally worse than his bite."

"_There's no need to get so personal, I'm just doing my job which is more than I can say for the rest of you_," said Ratatosk. "_Look at you scurrying around the world tree, I must say it is unusual to see humans wandering around the branches. I can't tell whether your inherently brave or inherently stupid, though judging from the looks of the twins I say the latter._"

"Man, that's squirrel really knows how to make an insult," said Ruffnut looking somewhat impressed.

"Yeah, that's about taken with us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ratatosk enjoys spreading gossip and lies to all corners of the world tree, more specifically to the dragon gnawing at its roots and the eagle at the top of the tree creating massive whirlwinds when it spreads its wings. Also, he can destroy the tree at a much faster pace."

"But he lives in the damn thing? Why would he destroy his home?" Snotlout yelled.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "The same could be said for you humans polluting your world, is this any different?"

"_And they say I like to spread insults,_" Ratatosk smirked. "_Insulting your human companions, do you want them to turn on you? Oh, I know why you're here. You're hoping to save the King of the Dragons, but if this is the best that Midgard has to offer I must say your request looks hopeless. The son of the God of Courage that lacks coverage, the oxidant son of Odin, the idiotic twins of Loki, the daughter of the fund the guard with a short temper and lastly your leader in this journey, a scrawny fishbone with no talent whatsoever._"

"They are more capable than you give them credit for," said Ragnar.

"_Why lie to yourself, you have all people should realise how hopeless your situation is. I need you know the welcome that you will expect when you go to your homeworld, they haven't forgiven you for what you've done you know._"

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "What is he talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later," said Ragnar dismissively. "So are you going to attack us or your you going to keep on insulting us, because nothing is going to stop us on this quest."

Ratatosk hissed. "_Oh, I had planned on insulting you a little longer, but if you insist to die now then I can happily oblige._"

Ratatosk then immediately pounced towards them and they quickly moved. He then immediately performed his earsplitting screech once again, forcing them to cover their ears. Once they were stunned he immediately swatted them with his large bushy tail, Hiccup managed to duck just in time, unfortunately, Fishlegs wasn't so lucky.

Fishlegs lost his balance and nearly fell over the edge, fortunately, the twins grabbed him just the nick of time. Ratatosk then immediately pounced towards them, but then suddenly finds shot out from the branch and slapped him across the face. Hiccup turned and saw that Ragnar had his hand on the ground which was glowing.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked.

"My father is a nature God, as such I have magic over plant life," said Ragnar though he looked as if he was struggling. "Though using magic on the world tree is taxing, but never mind me attack that rodent!"

Astrid was already on the job and she immediately drew her axe and then slammed across Ratatosk's face with strength that wasn't humanly possible. He knocked away so far that he almost fell over the edge, but he managed dug his claws into the bark.

Hiccup then suddenly remember that he had his own weapon and immediately touched on his ring and _Inferno_ immediately appeared in his hand. He immediately charged at Ratatosk, but before he could strike him jumped and appeared directly over him and opened his mouth wide.

Hiccup blinked and suddenly found himself charging at Ratatosk he soon realised that he had seen a belief glimpse of the future. He quickly came to a stop at the exact moment that Ratatosk jumped into the air and subconsciously he raised his sword. Certainly a powerful burst of flames covered the entire blade and they shot out from the tip directly at Ratatosk with so much force that he was knocked right into the void.

The last thing they heard of the giant squirrel was a scream that shook them to their very core.

Everyone just stared at Hiccup and looked at his sword, clearly, they will quite stunned by the tower flames he had created just as much as he was.

"That was awesome!" said Tuffnut.

"Do it again?" Ruffnut asked.

"That is so unfair, why can't I get a flaming sword?" Snotlout muttered.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup honestly.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out we might need that power," Astrid advised.

Fishlegs looked over the edge of the branch. "So is he gone for good?"

"No such luck," said Ragnar. "He might be lost in the void for now, but he'll be back and when he does you can bet that he will be angry. I suggest that we get moving and quickly."

No one argued with Ragnar and immediately began to follow him down the path.

* * *

They had been walking for hours on the path did not seem to end. Hiccup had half expected them to actually be climbing up the tree, but it seemed as if the pathway had other ideas.

Hiccup then looked at Ragnar remembering what Ratatosk had said earlier.

"So what did Ratatosk meant?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looked back at him. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Rag, I don't care what Ratatosk said I know that I can trust you," said Hiccup. "That being said if you don't say something soon the others are going to question you they may not be as understanding as I am."

Ragnar sighed. "I made a mistake and it got my mother killed."

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Was about a hundred years ago, but we are elves have a long memory. We treat the death of one of our own very seriously, even if we did it not knowingly. My mother paid for my mistake the people of my village exiled me."

Hiccup was starting to understand why he was reluctant to go to Alfheim. "And now we're going back to Alfheim."

"Hopefully we will run across anyone for my village, but I imagine they have probably spread my doings to everyone. If so you can bet that we will be expecting a warm welcome, in fact, me being with you might make things worse. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew I could convince my father to give us his boat I wouldn't step foot in the place."

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked.

"I trusted someone, but then they start me in the back and ruined my life. Because of them, I left Alfheim penniless, my pride in shatters and my reputation lost. Not even my father's influence was able to save me, though he managed to get in contact with Mimir and send me to the Academy that was about 150 years ago."

"So what you're saying is that we shouldn't expect a warm welcome," Hiccup assumed.

"And they won't kill us if that's what you're worried about, but at worst they will throw us in the dungeon."

"Great, just perfect."


	8. A Not So Warm Welcome

They managed to survive the night without running into any more giant squirrels and Ragnar continue to guide them. Hiccup was still concerned about what kind of welcome the could be expected, it sounded as if Ragnar's past was more complicated than his.

Ragnar then came to a stop in front of a doorway. "We're here."

Snotlout look to the door. "I was expecting a giant planet in front of us."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "How do you expect an entire tree to hold up an entire planet. It's not as if the wrapped around the branches themselves more likely connected by magical threads."

"Any idea where we'll end up?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "I'm not sure, we could end up anywhere. Though I am confident that we will land somewhere near my father's palace."

"Before we go jumping in is there anything we should know not to anger the natives?" Hiccup asked.

"Several, number one do not chop down any trees, second light elves are very proud people so treat them with respect…"

"Even if they're being total jerks?" Snotlout asked.

"Especially if they're acting like total jerks and no doubt they will. Finally, and most importantly, I want no funny business while with there," he said plainly that we focus on more on the twins than anyone else.

"How can people always look at us when they say that?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

"Well, that everything that go and jump into the fray," said Ragnar.

He then placed his hand on the wooden door and immediately opened up and they step through.

* * *

Hiccup had to shield his eyes because the moment they exited out of the portal they were blinded by a ray of light. It took some time for their eyes to adjust and finally, they found themselves in a meadow, a beautiful and some green meadow with a small river running for it.

"It's so beautiful," said Astrid.

"Man, it's so bright," said Snotlout. "When does the sun go down?"

Fishlegs looked at his watch. "Actually according to my watch its 11 PM."

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"Don't forget that we light elves are sustained by sunlight, so it makes sense that I entire land is believed in constant sunlight," said Ragnar. "It's same with the dwarfs and dark elves, their worlds are in constant darkness."

"So where are we?" Astrid asked.

"I used to play in this matter when I was a child, we shouldn't be too far for my father's palace."

"I don't see any villages or towns," Hiccup noted.

"That's because we have them in the forests, also when you go inside the members of thinking three dimensions. My people like to position themselves on the tall branches and villages actually built within the trees."

"So you have large treehouses," said Fishlegs. "That sounds wondrous, I wonder if we'll be able to see one."

"Keep in mind that I'm not exactly welcomed here and they won't give you a heartfelt welcome either," Ragnar pointed out. "I suggest that we have always any contact as long as possible until we can get my father's palace."

"Something tells me that is easier said than done," said Hiccup.

"Unfortunately you're right, my father's palace lies within the Greenwoods or more precisely right in the centre."

"Meaning we could run into your people."

"Once we're in the forest remains completely quiet, until I say so."

"So we're duck following your orders again?" Snotlout grunted.

Hiccup looked at him. "I don't suppose you know how to navigate for an open forest without getting detected?"

"I—shut up, Hiccup," he said grudgingly.

* * *

They soon entered into a large forest and so far they didn't run into any kind of trouble. Hiccup was amazed by the thickness and the height of the trees, the canopy was so large that it completely darkened the ground. This was possibly another reason why the light elves preferred to build their houses within the trees so they get close to the light.

Ragnar continue to guide them and remained completely quiet throughout the entire journey. Everyone was following his instructions to the letter, not talking to anyone. Well, not exactly all of them.

"I'm getting sick and tired following that elf," Snotlout grunted. "Anyone does he know."

"He used to live here," Fishlegs hissed.

"Whatever, I'm just saying that perhaps someone else should lead and who can lead better than I can."

"Astrid," said Ruffnut.

"Well, apart from her," said Snotlout.

"Fishlegs," said Tuffnut asked.

"He couldn't lead anyone out of a wet paper bag."

"Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"He hasn't shown any kind of leadership of the kind!"

"He did take down a giant squirrel, that's got to earn some points," said Tuffnut.

"Anyone can take down the squirrel."

"Then why didn't you?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Will you be quiet!" Ragnar hissed. "Do you want everyone in the forest to know that we're hearing?"

"A little late for that," said a voice.

Then suddenly appearing from behind the trees were a group of elves wearing camouflage clothing all of them holding bows with allows aimed towards them. Their leader was tall with short dark hair and he had this sort of superiority complex about him.

He looked directly at Ragnar. "You have some nerve coming here with humans."

"Believe me I wonder come here if I didn't have a choice, Yelan," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "We're on official business to meet my father and we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Not soon enough if you ask me," said Yelan. "Why must you shame your father, our Lord, any more than you already have done by bringing humans with petty requests."

"For your information, we hear on a quest. We have just travelled from Midgard and fought a giant squirrel in just one day, do you really want to test us?"

Yelan narrowed his eyes. "You half-bloods and your quests, you always have two stick your nose is where they don't belong. I'll take you to the village and the chief can decide whether or not to send you on your way."

With that they began being escorted through the forest, Hiccup can help but notice the dirty looks that their escort was giving them. It was as if their very presence was an insult to them and judging from the way they looked at Ragnar he was the biggest insult of them all.

They soon reached a wooden elevator and when Hiccup looked up to see whether we would go all he could see was the canopy. Regardless they stepped inside and Yelan pulled on a cord suddenly they found themselves been lifted up into the air.

"So will this chief help us?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

Yelan scoffed. "You should hope that he doesn't kill you where you stand, human."

"Put it this way, we were safe with the giant squirrel," said Ragnar.

"Wonderful," Astrid muttered.

They soon came to a stop and found themselves on wooden gangway and all-round and they could see houses built on the wooden platforms that cover the canopy. There was the very top of the canopy meaning that a lot more sunlight was now pouring down on them and it had been on the ground.

Hiccup saw that every single elf had long hair some of them braided and they were dressed as if they belonged in the 60s they were even wearing those peace signs necklaces around their necks.

"When you said they were hippies you weren't kidding," said Snotlout.

"And this village is more hippie then any of the others," Ragnar sighed.

"Move it," said Yelan shoving Hiccup.

"Hey, watch it!" said Hiccup.

Yelan merely laughed.

They soon began making their way towards the largest of the houses which Hiccup had to assume belong to the chief. Once the stepped inside it was almost as if they had just stepped inside a rainbow, there were so many different coloured fabric that Hiccup didn't where to start.

He then heard what appeared to be a guitar and that's when he found a man with silver-grey hair sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room strumming his guitar. He looked like a hippie pensioner and it didn't appear he was aware of their presence.

"Sir, I captured these interlopers in our forest," said Yelan.

"That's cool, Yelan," he said.

"Ragnar is among them with a bunch of humans."

That got his attention as he missed a cord and looked up. It was hard to read him since he was wearing a pair of very big sunglasses, though he imagines they were filled with disapproved meant.

"I see, and you brought them to me because…"

"Ragnar claims that they're on a quest and that he is here to see Lord Frey," Yelan smirked.

"We are on a quest, Palhenm, and by rights, you do have to assist us," Ragnar reminded.

Palhen raised his sunglasses revealing his narrowed eyes. "You have some nerve demanding such things especially after what you've done."

Hiccup then stepped forward. "Look all we wish is to meet Lord Frey."

"And why would a human wish to meet the Lord of Alfheim?" said Palhen.

"We need to borrow his ship."

Palhen looked outraged. "You wish to rob our Lord of one of his prized vessels?"

"I said borrowed, we'll give it back once the quest is over."

"And what is this quest? And why is it that you would need Lord Frey mighty vessel for it?"

"We're looking for the King of Dragons, we believe that he's in danger."

"I cannot for the dragons, the nothing more than thieves. Good riddance I say."

"It's not up to you to make that decision, that lies within the Norns and they're the ones that instructed Hiccup to go on this quest, "said Ragnar firmly. "On behalf of Odin, do you really wish to challenge the All-Father?"

"I do not take orders from Asgard, as you very well know. The Aseir are nothing more than brutes, we take a lead from the Vanir and it is exactly why we have cut all connection from Midgard. If humans are hellbent to destroy their world why should we waste our time assisting them?"

"Look we are not here to question about the depravity of humans," said Ragnar, who was doing a good job keeping his anger in check. "We will be out of your hair as soon as we talk to my father."

"And what makes you think that you want anything to do with you?"

"Because he sent me," said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw an elf had entered the house, this one was slightly different than those in the village. For one thing he wasn't dressed like a hippie, in fact, his attire was much closer to that of Ragnar as if he had been out hunting.

"Theron, what do you want?" said Palhen looking furious.

"Lord Frey heard that his son would be paying a visit and send me to escort them to his palace," said Theron.

"What?" Palhen roared as he rose to his feet. "Why would he do such a thing? Need I remind you what this brigand did to my daughter!"

"Yeah, the poor thing was in tears," Yelan agreed. "Lord Frey himself cast him out why would he welcome him back now?"

"Because unlike you, you realise the importance of this quest their on," said Theron.

"Fine," Palhen grumbled. "Take them away, but this is not over. I will make him pay for what he has done to my family!"

"You do that," said Theron.

They soon made their way outside the house and Hiccup was rather glad to see the back of Palhen and Yelan.

Ragnar looked at Theron. "You have impeccable timing."

Theron shrugged. "You always did seem to end up getting the trouble."

"Yeah, it's not my fault that Palhen holds a grudge."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry, guys this is Theron and he's the captain of my father's guard," Ragnar explained.

"I suggest that we continue this conversation while on the move, you don't have a lot of time until word spreads that you have returned."

* * *

It turned out that elves did not have roads, rather they had gangways spread across the entire forest. There were even some above them and below them, it was impossible to tell which way they went or how they connected.

It wasn't for Theron leading them they would be lost and after the welcoming they had Hiccup was really looking forward to running into more light elves.

"So what exactly did you do to make everyone hate you?" Snotlout asked and Asher immediately elbowed him in the shin. "Ow! What do you do that for?"

"You haven't told them," said Theron looking Ragnar surprised.

"He gave me a brief overview before we got here," said Hiccup. "Though he didn't exactly explain what happened."

Theron looked at Ragnar. "Do you still have problems trusting people?"

Ragnar just remain silent.

Hiccup found this rather surprising, Ragnar looked like the kind that trusted people almost instantly.

"I still find it hard," Ragnar admitted.

"Tell me are you hiding your past to protect yourself or that you don't want to lose your friends here?"

"I'd hardly call us friends," said Snotllout. "More like acquaintances." Astrid then immediately elbowed him again. "Ow! Will you stop that?!"

"I never expected you to be part of a quest, usually like to work alone," Theron continued. "Last I heard that you were trying to escort demigods to that academy on Midgard."

"Still am, I've was escorted everyone here."

Hiccup's eyes widened, he didn't realise that Ragnar had escorted the others to the Academy. Judging from the looks of the others they were rather shocked themselves.

Ragnar sighed. "Fine, I'll tell them. I fell in love with the beautiful like elf about 150 years ago, she was Palhen's daughter. I was naive enough to think that she loved me, but she merely used me. I invited her to my village in order to meet my mother, she charmed everyone, but later that night our ancient relic had been stolen. Achieve immediately began searching for the culprit and the relic was found in my backpack."

"You mean that you stole something from your village?" said Tuffnut blinked.

"No you idiot, he saying that he was framed," Astrid snapped and she looked back at Ragnar. "I'm taking a wild guess that the young girl who invited disappeared on that very same morning?"

"Yep, she went back to her village and informed her father that I had abused her. Palhen you see spoiled her, to him she was his precious little princess and he trusted her words without verifying the truth. He immediately complained to my father demanded retribution, at the time I village chief was not going to vouch for me nor was anyone else in my village. Palhen demanded my execution…"

"He what?" Fishlegs stared.

"You see assaulting a woman is a crime worthy of death in Alfheim," Theron explained. "And naturally Lord Frey did not believe the claims from either village, but there was nothing he could do to help his son. Ragnar's mother then stepped in and offered to trade her life for her son's…"

Astrid looked utterly horrified. "You mean she took his place?"

Theron nodded sadly. "Sadly this was not enough for Palhen and not even Lord Frey was able to calm him down. In the end, he had no choice but to banish his son, though he made it abundantly clear that he would be allowed to visit Alfheim by the will of Odin, which is why he shouldn't have detained you on your quest."

"After that, I made my way to Midgard and Mimir took me into the Academy," said Ragnar. "After that little experience I found it difficult to trust anyone, but slowly Mimir chipped away over the stone around my heart and encouraged me to locate demigods."

All of them were utterly silent, none of them could even imagine what Ragnar had went through. He had already gone through a lot of pain, losing his mother, cashed out of his home with nothing but the clothes on his back. It was certainly an eye-opener for Hiccup as this made his relationship with his father nothing more than triviality.

* * *

It took them a good hour to get to their destination, which turned out to be a much larger village than that of Palhen and the folks weren't exactly as hippie. They mostly look like ordinary citizens, though they too had long hair making it difficult to tell from the boys from the girls.

"We're here," said Theron.

In front of them was a large wooden building, the kind one would expect to be owned by the chief of a Viking village. There were two figureheads above the door dear and boar and it looked as if the wooden walls have been perfectly varnished causing a sort of glimmer when suns raise struck it.

"This is your father's palace?" said Snotlout not looking impressed.

"You can hardly get gleaming palaces like those in Asgard here in the top of the treetops," Ragnar pointed out.

Theron then led them inside and waiting for them sitting on a wooden throne with what appeared to be deer antlers sticking out of its back, was a rather handsome man. He was tall, but he showed a bit of muscle, his long blonde hair reached to the back of his neck and his eyes were as brown as tree bark just like Ragnar's. He wore a simple polo shirt and looked as if he had just come back from a long hike judging from the mud on his hiking boots.

"Father," said Ragnar.

Frey smiled. "Welcome home, son."


	9. Strange Attacks

Stand within Frey's presence Hiccup could feel an instance of warmness from him and he felt very peace of mind, as if all his problems just washed down a river. He watched as Frey rose to his feet and approached Ragnar and gave him a big hug.

"It's good to have you back, son," said Frey as he pulled away from him. "However, afraid you won't be able to stay for long. Palhad will no doubt complain and you know how powerful he is."

"I'm aware," Ragnar nodded. "We only really came to get your ship, but I suspect you already knew that."

"I did," Frey nodded. "I am aware of your quest and I will assist you, but alas things of overcomplicated here."

"How do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"We have been getting reports of attacks in some of the villagers, I've since and then out to find the sources of these attacks but they haven't returned and I don't have any more men to send."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about to be drafted," said Astrid.

"Ordinarily I would not even consider such a thing, but this is a crisis," said Frey regretfully. "I don't know what is causing these attacks, but they do seem to be coordinated. Also, these attacks are some of my closest allies, the light elves have been complacent for too long most of them don't even know how to hold a bow let alone fire an arrow."

"Can't you handle this yourself?" Snotlout asked.

"I wish I could, but every time I arrived at the village the battle is over and other villagers been attacked on the opposite side of the forest. I can't be in two places wants, and as fast as Gullinbursti can go we arrived too late."

"Who?" Ruffnut blinked.

"My father's golden boar," Ragnar explained and then he looked back at his father. "You sure you want us to handle this, you know I'm not very much liked and the rest of my friends are humans."

"This will be a good chance to prove your reputation, might even be able to persuade a majority of the villagers to allow you to come home," said Frey.

"I would settle for my innocence to be proven," Ragnar muttered.

"Do this in the ship is yours, I promise."

"Where should we start?"

"You should start with the recent village that has been attacked, I will arrange transport for you."

* * *

Frey's transport turned out to be a chariot pulled by deers, it was like riding in Santa Claus is sleigh.

"Do we know anything about this village?" Astrid asked.

"It has smallholdings, but the people are some of the best class men you could find in Alfheim."

"I thought that dwarfs were the best craftsmen in all the nine worlds," said Snotlout.

"We have a few good craftsmen as well, not every magical weapon was made by dwarven hands," Ragnar pointed out. "Hiccup's sword is a perfect example and my father's come to think of it."

"Your father has a sword?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He used to have a sword, he gave it away which will seal his fate coming Ragnarok."

"Why would anyone give up the sword?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"For love, my father fell in love with this giantess so much so that he gave his sword away to one of his servants, who promised that he could get this giantess to marry him. It's convincing for my stepmother to be persuaded, but in the end he got what he wanted."

"I thought giant was supposed to be the bad guys," said Ruffnut.

"They're a not stereotype, there some good and bad ones just like with humans and other creatures," said Ragnar. "Labelling them all as evil is ridiculous, I mean the Norse Gods and the Jotunns have intermarried for quite some time, Odin's mother was a Jotunn in fact."

"We can discuss relationships between gods and giants later, right now I'm bit more concerned about what we might be facing," said Astrid and she looked at Ragnar. "You got any clues?"

"None that makes sense, the elves haven't been attacked for centuries," Ragnar shrugged.

"Which means they haven't been training all that time."

"Very few have combat experience which is why my father wanted us to investigate, he knows that we can handle ourselves."

"I've only had a few weeks of training," Hiccup pointed out.

"And yet you able to defeat a fire giant, a few trolls and a giant squirrel," said Ragnar counting them off his fingers. "And the former you had no training, I hate to see what you'll do when you have a year under your belt."

Hiccup a little uncomfortable with that statement, but neither could he deny it.

* * *

They eventually reached the decimated village, most of the houses had been burned to the ground and there was a lot of blood. However that wasn't the most troubling thing they discovered, they found all the men and children chopped to pieces, but there was no sign of any woman.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Fishlegs quibbling slightly.

"Were there any survivors?" Astrid asked.

"Very few on some of them are too stunned to speak," said Ragnar. "In all the nine worlds I can't even fathom what could have done this."

Hiccup bent down and found some green blood and then suddenly he had a vision. He saw a deep dark cave and heard some maniacal laughter. Then appearing in front of him he could see a creature about the same size as Snotlout, but it was far uglier with a long crooked nose and long pointed ears, it opened its mouth when he saw that its teeth were razor-sharp and it had very long fingers.

"You all right?" said Astrid as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

He suddenly found himself back in reality. "I just had a vision."

He then began to describe everything that he saw, but some of them didn't look convinced.

"Sounds like a goblin, but that's impossible," said Astrid.

"You must be seen things," Snotlout snorted. "Goblins in Alfheim, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"It is hard to believe," Fishlegs agreed. "Goblins prefer to live in dark lanky caves and they can't climb trees."

Ragnar was examining the green blood. "It would explain the blood though and why there aren't any women here."

"Uh, why is that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, why would they want to kidnap elven women?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, they kidnap them so that they can—"

"I found something!" Fishlegs yelled.

They immediately made their way over to him and found that there was a great deal of blood on the elevator that was used to get to the forest floor.

"It looks as if they use this to get up here," said Fishlegs.

"But the elevators would be well guarded, this may still be a small village and extremely surprising that a group of goblins managed to get here without detection."

"There's also the fact they disappear the moment that Lord Frey arrives," Astrid added. "Goblins aren't stupid, but they often like to attack in large numbers. This kind of planning, it's not like them."

Hiccup looked at her. "You're suggesting someone might be leading them?"

"It would make the most amount of sense, but who would betray the elves like this."

"For that, we need to find out, that means we have to try and find this cave Hiccup saw in his vision."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Okay Astrid you stay here with Fishlegs and Ruffnut, the rest of us will investigate."

Astrid looked up. "Hang on, why am I been left behind? I'm one of our best fighters."

"You're also a girl which means that both you and Ruffnut will be in the most danger if we do find them."

"He's right," Fishlegs nodded. "And if there is a cave I won't be able to manoeuvre very easily, unlike the others."

Astrid groaned. "Fine."

* * *

With that Hiccup, Ragnar, Snotlout and Tuffnut made their way down on the elevator once they reached the ground the next problem was trying to locate this cave. However, there was easier than the thought as there was a trail of blood.

"Even the most inexperienced tracker would be able to follow these trials," Ragnar frowned.

"Why didn't the elves follow the trails and the others attack sites?" Hiccup frowned.

"Elves don't usually like going down to the forest floor, not much sunlight. They do occasionally send a patrol down but they don't stay long enough to do any proper scouting. Yelan must have just gotten lucky when he found us."

They continue to follow the trail and it did indeed lead to a cave which went down, it was so dark that it was impossible to see.

"Does this cave match the one in your vision," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded and then suddenly he had another vision, he saw himself and the others making their way down to the tunnel. They had lit torches in order to see what was ahead of them, but then suddenly they were attacked from behind and utterly slaughtered.

"Well, let's get going," said Snotlout.

Hiccup immediately held out his hand. "Wait."

"Now what?"

"I just had another vision," Hiccup informed them and he explained what he had witnessed.

"So we end up getting slaughtered," Ragnar frowned.

"Sounds like a common goblin tactic," Snotlout shrugged. "They use side entrances and the darkness of the cave in order to hide and want intruders past them they immediately attacked them from behind."

Tuffnut looked at him. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm a dwarf, we deal with goblins on a regular basis," Snotlout huffed.

Hiccup looked at him. "I heard that dwarfs can navigate underground, that they have a sort of sixth sense."

"Tunnel vision," Snotlout shrugged. "We can navigate underground as easily as if it was day. I mean my people live underground on a regular basis."

"In that case, you should lead us," said Hiccup.

"I what now?" Snotlout blinked.

"With your tunnel vision, we wouldn't need to use torches which means it will be harder for the goblins to know we're there. Also, you can alert us of any side passageways that might contain goblins."

Ragnar nodded. "He's right, though I don't know how much help I'll be down there. I will be able to shoot arrows properly in the dark or in cramped spaces."

"Do you have any other weapons?"

"Only my hunting knives, I use them just in case I have to go in close quarters. I also have my Elven magic, you saw me use it earlier."

"Gift from your father?" Hiccup assumed.

"Very few elves are actually able to use magic here, I'm only able to use it because I'm a child of Frey and my mother had magic in her blood."

"Well, do what you can," said Hiccup and then he looked at Snotlout. "Lead the way."

Hiccup found it rather ironic that for once Snotlout was leading them and that he was doing nothing but complaining about it.

"Stupid Hiccup and stupid tunnel vision," he grumbled under his breath.

To his credit, Snotlout was navigating perfectly for the cave, he had already pointed out some side entrances that they would have missed. Hiccup was still rather concerned though if they do have a fight with goblins, they didn't want to use torches in fear of been detected, but that also meant they would be able to see therefore if the did fight.

Snotlout then held out his hand. "Hold it. This side entrance down there, it rather large and I can sense movement."

"Goblins?" Hiccup asked.

"Either that or the very big moles."

"They're probably waiting for us to walk by, I hear they have excellent eyesight in darkness," Ragnar whispered.

"Better meet them on our terms then there's," said Hiccup.

All them silently agreed and then they immediately charged down the side entrance began engaging goblins. Hiccup's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but he was still finding it hard to see the goblins themselves. The outline of their appearance only matched the one he saw in his vision and their weapons seem to be made of stone or wood.

Snotlout managed to strike a goblin with his mace. "Finally some action."

"I can't seem to be hitting anything," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup was having that same problem as well, it was just too dark and Snotlout was the only one able to get a good view of the situation. Annoyingly he didn't seem to realise this and just kept on smashing goblin heads.

"We're going to survive we can't see," said Hiccup.

"Allow me," said Ragnar as he raised his hand.

Then spectacularly a ball of light appeared within his palm and the goblins quickly shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Without hesitation, all they began to kill the goblins left right and centre. As he was fighting Hiccup discover that he was becoming quite adept with using his sword, despite the fact that he only received a few days ago. He still wished that he knew how he created those flames because that would have been really useful.

Ragnar was dashing around with the ball light in his hand on a hunters knife in the other, he was moving with such speed that it was incredible. Tuffnut was also having fun first his spear at the goblins and Snotlout was still bashing away.

"That's the last of them," said Ragnar as he killed the last goblin with his knife.

"So when are we going to tell us that you're able to produce light?" Snotlout asked.

"It elven magic, you guys should have study on the subject by now," said Ragnar.

"Do me and Tuff look like the book worm kind?" Snotlout asked.

"And I just moved to the Academy," Hiccup pointed out.

"Fair enough, but anyway we should use this opportunity to find the women."

No one was gonna disagree, Hiccup saw that the corpses of the goblins had already disintegrated he remembered that goblins were monsters like trolls so they would disintegrate after being killed and reform a bit later. He had also read about goblins and what they did with female prisoners, your only hope that they weren't too late.

"Strange we haven't encountered any more goblins," said Hiccup.

"They like to attack people in large packs, I imagine they threw everything they had at us," said Ragnar. "The other goblins are no doubt running away to join other tribes."

"We still don't know these goblins were the ones that attacked the village," Snotlout pointed out.

"Actually I think we do," said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was right, unfortunately, they soon entered the central chamber and they found several Elven women chained to the wall. They looked as if they hadn't eaten or drank anything for day use and they had terrible scratches over their bodies. Their clothes were in tatters as well and has a wonder they were actually holding together.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Snotlout.

"We better get them out of here," said Hiccup.

No one argued and began cutting the chains around the women's wrists, none of them spoke a single word it looked as if they win deep shock. Though considering what they must have been through Hiccup wasn't entirely surprised, though none of this actually explained that coordinated attacks.

* * *

They managed to get back to the village without any incident by which time Astrid had sent a message to Theron who arrived with cement attend the girls they rescued.

"This is horrible," said Theron. "You did a good job rescuing these poor girls, though their memories will be scarred for life. I'm still a little concerned that goblins managed to attack these villages, I know they're small, but still."

"I was you someone was leading the goblins, but who I can't say," Hiccup shrugged.

"At least you manage to discover what has been attacking us, though I doubt this will please Lord Frey. On the other hand, this might given the opportunity to persuade more of our people to take up arms."

Ragnar folded his arms. "Mountain trolls far from the mountains, and now goblins attacking elven villages. Something is really going on and I have a hunch that this quest is only a small part of it."

"Small?" Snotlout blinked. "I hate to see your idea of huge."

"We are elves always like to think things in the long term," Ragnar shrugged. "And I'm telling you that this is not over, goblins are not stupid, but this is well beyond them."

Astrid nodded. "Ragnar's right, but these questions will have to ask at another time. Right now our main priority is completing our current quest and for that, we need Frey's ship."

"We also need to find the exact location of the Hidden World," Hiccup added.

"One problem at a time, please," said Snotlout as he yawned. "I hope that Lord Frey will allow us to sleep for the night."

"They don't have night here," said Fishlegs.

"Day whatever!" Snotlout snapped. "The point is I want a place to sleep!"

"We have been moving non-stop," Astrid agreed.

"I'm sure my father will allow us to spend the day to sleep, but any more than that he might find himself in trouble with the Chiefs."

"Doesn't he rule them?" Snotlout asked.

"He does, but that doesn't mean they complain about certain things for him to fix. Believe me, you don't want an elf when he's angry, it's not a pleasant sight."

* * *

They soon got back to Frey's powers and informed them of their discoveries and it seemed as if he was just as troubled as they were.

"Goblins?" Frey frowned. "This is indeed troubling, we have never suffered any goblin attacks in well over a century. I had assumed that all of them had been wiped out on Alfheim."

"Well, clearly that's not the case anymore," said Hiccup. "What is more there patterns of attacks indicates that they had instructions, the fact that they were treated the moment you arrived and then attacked a village in the opposite direction."

"Yes, it does appear that there is some kind of intelligence, but who would help the goblins I have no idea. That being said you have done me a great service and as such I will provide you with my ship, but I think all you should at least sleep here, you must have been awake for well over 24 hours."

"Hard to know when it's sunlight 24/7," said Snotlout.

"We would be honoured to sleep here, Lord Frey," said Astrid humbly.

"I have already prepared rooms for all of you and I made sure that the windows are blocked for you humans and dwarf."

"I could really do with some sleep," said Hiccup.

"Rest well, brave warriors."


	10. Into the Void

Hiccup had fallen asleep in the room that Frey had provided him, unfortunately, it was not a peaceful one.

He found himself in a large tent there wasn't much inside acceptable single desk and standing looking down at a map a man wearing a bandanna on his head. He had a long beard and his moustache was braided, causing it to stick outright.

Then a large and muscular man entered, he was completely bald and had a small goatee over his enormous chin. He was wearing Viking armour and had accrued looking sword attached to his waist, but he didn't look quite human nor was he a wright. In fact, he was completely soaking wet and water seem to be dribbling out of his mouth as if he was drowning on the surface.

"Johann, the men are getting impatient," he grunted.

"My dear Ryker, we cannot rush these things," said Johann as he raised his head. "These things take time, your brother definitely understood."

Ryker grunted. "Don't mention my brother to me, he's the reason I dyed at sea."

"If I remember correctly you betrayed him, but I'm sure coming Ragnarok you will have your revenge. He is in Valhalla as we speak."

Ryker narrowed his eyes. "You had to kill him in battle, didn't you?"

"It's not like he was leaving as much choice and instead of showing contempt perhaps you should be grateful. If it hadn't been for the intervention of me and my father, you would still be within Ran's fishing net."

Ryker growled. "And now we are trying to kill yet another Haddock."

"Everything is falling into place, we just need to let things continue on course. If all goes well the King of Dragons shall be within our hands-on with him full command over dragons. With an army of dragons at outback, you will no doubt change the tide during Ragnarok."

"Why are you so impatient to start Ragnarok?" said Ryker curiously. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"I merely want revenge, same as you and the only way to achieve that is by starting Ragnarok. Fear not, but before that, we must try and we cannot at the series as much as possible."

"Isn't Ragnarok supposed to be predetermined?" Ryker questioned.

"A little nudge here and there can change an awful lot, but that's nothing for you to worry about. As I said, acquiring the King of Dragons only the first step of my father's plan. If that fails would just simply move onto the next and then to the next, until we eventually succeed."

"What should we do with our prisoner?"

Hiccup immediately realised they were talking about his father immediately listened in intently.

"Keep him alive, we'll need him soon enough."

Ryker merely grumbled. "He's not been very cooperative."

"I didn't expect him too, but he is an important piece on the board. He might very well be the key to our success."

Johann's eyes then widened, it was almost as if someone was speaking to him, but Hiccup couldn't hear any words.

"It appears that we have an eavesdropper," he said and immediately turn towards Hiccup's direction. "Let's show him a taste of what he and his friends were enduring once they encounter us."

He then immediately pulled out a dagger completely out of nowhere and tossed it towards Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a start and immediately looked over his body, but he didn't find a single wound.

Hiccup made his way down and he was grateful that Ragnar was already there.

Ragnar looked up. "Your up quite early?"

"Couldn't tell you, it's hard to judge when you're in a world of constant sunlight," said Hiccup as he sat down.

"No offence but you look terrible," Ragnar frowned.

Hiccup looked at him. "Rag, there's something I need to tell you."

Hiccup then began to describe everything that he saw in his previous dream he also mentioned the fact that a few days ago he has been contacted by Loki. He also mentioned the fact that they were talking about his father, or at least that's who he assumed they were talking about.

"And you didn't feel in the fact that you were talking with Loki, because?" Ragnar questioned.

"Because I didn't who to trust, I've been hoping to catch you alone," said Hiccup.

"Just be careful, you can only trust half the things that Loki say."

"Why not all of it?"

"In order to make his lies believable he has to add a hint of truth, and as painful as it is to admit he's not wrong there will only need a specialist in finding the Hidden World. Has only one person I know who may have the knowledge we seek, but he'll either help us all kill us."

"Wonderful," Hiccup groaned. "How about we tell the others of our plan when they get down. In the meantime what you know about this Johann."

"From the description you gave me, sound a lot like Trade Johann, but that's impossible. You said that he was alive."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, all the others were zombies. Why do you know him?"

"Only by reputation. Gobber met the guy several times, according to him he was a famous trader back in the Viking age travelled across the world selling his rare and exotic fines. However, turned out he was nothing more than a pirate, he stole all those treasures from other sailors thinking their ships. He uses connections as a trader in order to gain information about finding the King of Dragons."

"Why do I get the feeling that my ancestor confronted him?" said Hiccup.

"He did. There was a big battle on Berserker Island, your ancestor led the charge in order to protect the King of Dragons which resides on that island. He never actually saw the King of Dragons himself, but he did rescue its egg. I don't know the full details, but Johann was killed in that skirmish and is entire armada was destroyed by hundreds of dragons that heard their kings cry."

"I'm telling you that I saw him and he was very much alive. Though he kept on entering his father and given what you told me I think we both know who years."

Ragnar nodded. "Loki… It does fit."

"Should we tell the others?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's leave out about Loki for the time being, it sounds as if they're tracking us somehow."

"The Norns did mention that I would be betrayed by a friend. You don't think it's the twins?"

Ragnar shook his head. "Doubtful, I would have brought those two into the Academy if I thought otherwise. Loki may be their father, but that does not mean that they follow him. I won't deny that their pranks can be annoying, but not really evil."

"Okay, but what my father?"

"They could be using your father is a bargaining chip," Ragnar sighed.

"You mean his life in exchange for the King of Dragons?"

"Exactly, the only reason why they would keep them alive. I'm very sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup was now utterly depressed, he had a chance of saving his father but in exchange, he could bring Ragnarok. He also knew that his father would never forgive him if he chose him over the mission.

"Not sure if I can do this," Hiccup sighed.

Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, you don't give yourself enough credit. You can do this, just trust yourself."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Astrid's voice.

They looked up and saw Astrid and the others were making their way down in the din look any better rested than Hiccup. Astrid in particular, her hair was a complete rat's nest and it looked as if she was half asleep.

"Did we wake you?" Hiccup asked.

"No, we could barely get any sleep," Snotlout grumbled. "No matter how dark our room was there was still enough light to keep it up."

"We then heard the two of you talking decided to join in," said Astrid. "So do you mind keeping us in the loop?"

"We were just discussing next move," said Ragnar.

"I would have for that was obvious, we go back to Midgard and sail to the Hidden World," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, but do you know where the Hidden World is?" Hiccup asked.

None of them replied indicating they had no idea either.

"We believe that Hiccup's ancestor perform some sort of illusion magic to conceal it from devious men," said Hiccup. "How we have no idea, but it would explain why no one has been able to find it for over a thousand years?"

"Okay, but how are we going to find it?" Astrid asked folding her arms.

"There's only one person who might just help us, that if he doesn't kill us first," said Ragnar and he looked at Astrid. "You of all people should know who he is, he humiliated your father four times."

Astrid's eyes widened. "No, not him. You cannot be serious!"

"Who are we talking about?" Tuffnut frowned.

"He's the king of the Mountain Giants, his name is Utgard-Loki and he is considered to be the most powerful sorcerer in Jotunheim," said Ragnar.

Ruffnut blinked. "Is he related to our father?"

"No," said Astrid. "Loki just happens to be a very common name in Jotunheim. In Old Norse, his name means _Loki of Outsiders_. And I say it is a bad idea, you have to what would you say with Joutnns."

"Not if we ask for guess welcome," said Snotlout. "I mean isn't it against the laws to kill someone that you welcomed into your home."

"Which is why you have to watch what you say, you have to be precise with your instructions as they might just kill you _accidentally_. For example, if you say that you want to raise your seat though simply toss a chair towards you and don't forget their giants."

"And how do you know this guy?" Snotlout asked.

"My father visited him once and played a few games, but each time he ended up being humiliated. For example, he was challenged to drink an entire mug of mead, it was only until later that it was revealed that he was actually drinking from enchanted chalice that led into the oceans of Midgard. Another challenge he was told to lift his cat off its feet, turned out he was actually just lifting the World Serpent."

"I remember correctly, Utgard-Loki was quite impressed with your father," said Hiccup. "I mean he actually managed to drink a few centimetres of the ocean and he did lift the World Serpent, it was just that it was so long that it actually touches the floor."

Astrid turned on him. "That's not the point, Jotuns are extremely tricky and Utgard-Loki is the trickiest one of them all aside from Loki. We don't even know he's willing to help us, besides he's very old now."

"We don't have any other options," said Ragnar. "The only other person I can think can help us is Odin, but we have no means of access to Asgard. Meeting with Utgard-Loki is our only option."

Astrid sighed. "Okay, but I still don't have to like it."

"We'd expect you to," said Hiccup. "Once we finish breakfast, we're off and then it's off to Jotunheim."

"Do even know where his palace is?" Snotlot asked.

"No, but my father might," said Astrid.

* * *

After breakfast, all of them made their way towards the tree that would take them back into Yggdrasil and Frey was seeing them off.

"Take care, Jotunheim is dangerous and who you're going to meet is even more dangerous," Frey warned them.

"We know, we don't have any choice in the matter," said Hiccup.

"Just be wary, and know that you will have to endure more tests."

"Great," Snotlout grumbled. "Why can't you Gods just give is exactly what we need?"

"If we did that then you would be nowhere near as prepared for your journey," said Frey. "Everything is connected, you just have to see the pathways."

"Can't your dad be any less cryptic?" Snotlout grumbled looking at Ragnar.

Ragnar said nothing and nearly placed his hand against the trunk of the tree and then immediately appearing in front of them was a portal. One by one they entered and soon found themselves on a large golden branch in the middle of a void.

"How we don't run into that giant squirrel again," said Hiccup.

"It's a big tree, but if we do I imagine that he won't be too pleased seen us again," said Ragnar.

"Then we better move before he realises that we're back," said Astrid.

No one questioned her and the immediately began to move out, Snotlout guarded the rear though Hiccup wasn't certain whether he was doing this out of a sense of duty or that he wanted to be as far away from him as possible, knowing that the school would be more angry at him than the rest of them. Hiccup was at front with Astrid and the two of them just walked in silence.

"So, have you met your father before?" Hiccup asked.

"This would be the first time," she admitted. "My father's too preoccupied with protecting Midgard to spending time with his daughter."

Hiccup looked at her. "You don't seem to resent him for that."

"And why would I? He's only doing his job, besides he can't play favourites he's got other children to look out for I'm just a small blip on the radar."

Hiccup couldn't help but sense the hostility coming from her. "You still annoyed that we left you behind when we went to investigate the goblins?"

Astrid shook ahead. "No, you made the correct decision. It's just that you've only been here for a few weeks and you've already received your first quest. I've been at the Academy for years and I have not received mine."

"Hey, I didn't ask for this."

"I just want to prove myself and I see this is my best opportunity, so I'm hoping that you don't ruin it."

"Who is trying to prove to?" Hiccup frowned.

Astrid sighed. "My mother…"

"Why?"

"Look my mother is an actress, she plays in a popular series of action films and that got my father's attention. It was the highlight of her career, been noticed by the God of Thunder, but then he left and she had me. She never wanted a daughter and she was annoyed that my father left without saying a word and took it out all on me."

"Harsh."

"That's the thing with Gods, they can't stay with the mortal lovers for long or else they would neglect their duties. My mother kept on saying that I was nothing more than a waste of space and the fact that I was constantly attacked by monsters didn't help matters."

"You were?"

"Thor has many enemies and since they can't kill him, they go after the next best thing his children. One day a frost giant actually attacked our home and if it wasn't for the intervention of Ragnar he would have killed both me and my mother. Ragnar then explained that he was here for me to take me to the Academy and of course my mother wanted to see the back of me."

"Johnson mentioned that he came to the Academy with you?"

"We ran into him on our way and he helped us, he taught me a few things about survival. Ragnar didn't trust him at first, but I insisted and he proved instrumental in getting to the Academy."

"How long ago was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Three years, but then I received this letter last year asking for me to come back home," said Astrid bitterly. "She kept on saying that she was sorry and that she wanted me home."

"Did you reply?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes on him. "Why would I? She never loved me and now she's begging for my return."

"Perhaps she does feel sorry, I mean we don't know what we miss until we lose it," said Hiccup speaking from his own experience. "I would do anything to say how sorry I am to my father."

"Just focus on your own family affairs rather than mine," said Astrid. "It doesn't concern you."

Hiccup took that as a hint that the conversation was now over and decided to remain quiet.

Then Hiccup felt a small gust of wind and it only took a few seconds to realise that they in a void, meaning there shouldn't be any wind.

"Guys, I'm feeling the breeze," he said.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Everyone brace yourselves!"

Then suddenly they were struck by a powerful gust of wind, it was almost as if hitting against a brick wall. All of them were holding on to the pathway, but Hiccup felt himself beginning to slip.

"Where is this when coming from?" Snotlout yelled.

"It's the eagle on top of the tree, I told you that it created powerful winds across the nine worlds didn't I?" Ragnar yelled.

"When does it stop!" Fishlegs panicked.

"I don't know! Hold on as tightly as you can!"

Hiccup then suddenly lost his grip and was sliding towards the edge of the pathway, but thankfully Astrid grabbed his hand just in time. She had plunged her axe into the tree branch and was holding onto dear tight. Apparently, she was and is affected by the wind as everyone else and Hiccup remembered that her father practically controlled the weather.

"Hold on!" she yelled.

"I'm trying!" Hiccup yelled.

Unfortunately, Fishlegs lost his grip as well and he slammed right into them and soon the three of them began falling off the branch screaming right down into the void.


	11. The Queen of the Valkyries

Hiccup watched as the golden tree beside them zoomed past, he had no idea how long it would take them to get to its roots and neither did he want the enjoyment of landing on top of them. The only slight bit of comfort was the fact that he was not falling alone, Astrid and Fishlegs were next to him.

Astrid was meaning cool under the circumstances, but Fishlegs was panicking.

"Someone help us!" Fishlegs screamed.

"Fishlegs, there's nothing dangerous about falling!" Hiccup yelled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the landing you have to watch out for."

"That's really not helping us!"

"Do you think we can grab a branch?" Astrid asked.

"Not at this speed and even if we do without Ragnar we'll be completely lost!"

"Then we're doomed to fall forever?" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup wished that he could think of a way to save them, but his mind was completely blank. He wasn't certain whether it was the golden light from the World Tree but he could have sworn that his hands began to glow and seconds later they saw portal appearing below them.

"Is that portal?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid nodded. "Looks like, but how—"

"I don't know, but it's our ticket out of here," said Hiccup.

"We don't even know where it goes!"

"It's better than here."

Neither Astrid or Fishlegs argued and the three of them positioned themselves so that they were directly over the portal. It felt like diving into a pool from the top diving board when the entered the portal.

* * *

A few seconds later, Hiccup felt himself hitting the ground and he found himself in a grassy meadow. He heard a few groans and saw the above Astrid and Fishlegs were next to him, much to his relief.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but how many worlds have grassy plains?" Hiccup as he picked himself up.

They were indeed in a grassy plain and there were meadows of beautiful flowers as far as the eye could see. In the distance, he could see the ocean and there were mountain ridges, it was completely breathtaking.

Fishlegs looked around's eyes widened. "I think we're in Vanaheim."

"The home of the Vanir," Astrid blinked.

"At least with landed in a friendly place for once," said Hiccup. "Now we just have to figure a way to rejoin the others."

"Do you think that'll continue making their way to Jotunheim?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ragnar will continue on the mission and he knows that will join him there if we survived," said Astrid.

"Which leads the next question on where do we go?" Hiccup asked.

"Perhaps we can be some assistance," said a voice.

They immediately looked up into their astonishment they saw three armoured women with swan wings flying down towards them. Their leader was wearing some sort of tiara made of silver and she had strawberry blonde hair.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realised who they were. "You're the Valkyries."

Their leader nodded. "Yes, we are the ones charged with bringing souls of all those who die in combat to either Valhalla or Folkvanger. My name is Atali and I'm the leader of the Valkyries serving under Queen Freya."

Astrid was completely spellbound. "I can't believe that I'm actually meeting the Valkyries."

Atali smiled. "It's always nice to see a fan, but I should take you to our Queen."

"I hope it's not because we're dead," said Hiccup.

Atali giggled. "No, you're very much alive. Though how you manage to create a portal within Ginnungagap I have no idea."

Fishlegs blinked. "But how did you—"

"The All-Father has been watching you since you left on your quest and he was the one that informed us that you might be paying a visit," Atali informed them. "Now, we can answer your questions to the best of our abilities as we make our way to our Queen."

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere were horses made out of pure misted and they soon found themselves riding with the Valkyries. Astrid was riding with Atali while Hiccup and Fishlegs writ with the other two.

"Will Freya help us to rejoin our friends?" Hiccup asked.

"She has some powerful magic a disposal, but failing that we should be able to transport you to you need to go," said Atali. "We Valkyries able to travel through all the Nine Worlds sometimes on missions or to collect the dead."

"There's one thing I've been wondering," said Fishlegs looking at her. "I thought the Valkyrie served Odin as his handmaidens, but you say that Freya is your Queen?"

"We serve both the Goddess of Love and the All-Father, though our Queen does get first pick of those who die. It was one of the agreements made after the Aesir and Vanir War."

Astrid looked at her. "So how does one become a Valkyrie?"

"Looking to join our way?" Atali smiled. "Well, Odin and Freya can choose applicants but both have to agree whether they should join the Valkyries. And in order to become a candidate, you have to prove yourself as a capable warrior of unmatched skill and honour and you don't just have to be human though you will find that there are more humans than any other species amongst the Valkyries. They can I recruit you when your mortal or like me when you become an einherjar."

"I take it that the recruitment is extremely rare," said Astrid looking disappointed.

"We have to be careful who we join our ranks, not every single woman is honourable as your friend Ragnar can vilify."

"You know about Rag?" said Hiccup rather surprised.

"He's our Queen's nephew, of course, we know about him."

They then soon began coming towards a mountain range and they could see statues of dragons leading into a crack within the mountains. It was only until they got closer that Hiccup realise they weren't statues but actual living dragons.

"Are those dragons?" Hiccup stared.

"They are," Atali nodded. "To be more precise they are known as Sentinel Dragons, they guard the borders of Folkvanger and Freya's palace. Also, you should encounter even more dragons or rather their spirits."

"Oh, I remember now," said Fishlegs. "Vanaheim is where the dragons souls go when they pass away in Midgard."

"You seem to be role knowledge don't dragons, Fishlegs," Atali noted.

"I read every book I could on them before we started this quest," Fishlegs explained.

"Then you're going to have a field day."

She wasn't wrong, once they exited the passageway within the mountains they found themselves in a massive field with the mountains forming a circular formation. Inside this massive field, they could see hundreds of cottages and in the centre they saw a castle.

The castle was made out of pure silver and when the light of the sun touched it glimmered creating array of colours like the Northern Lights. There were statues of winged women all across its foundations.

"Is that Freya's palace?" Hiccup asked.

"Indeed and she is expecting you," said Atali.

They began flying down towards the castle and Hiccup noticed quite a few people walking around in the streets. Some of them were fighting one another with blades and other sort of weapons, but most of them were just walking around minding their own business.

"That's the People's Army," Atali explained. "They will join the forces with Valhalla during Ragnarok. Until then they will train every single day, sadly they spend most of their time relaxing in the sun."

"They'll get slaughtered coming Ragnarok," said Astrid.

"Lady Freya is doing everything she can to motivate them, but it's not easy everyone here is a little carefree."

Hiccup looked at Atali. "Why do I get the feeling she's not your average goddess of love and beauty?"

"Because she's also a goddess of war, death and sorcery," said Atali. "Remember to mind your manners, she's not always very forgiving."

"Think we were safer in the void," said Fishlegs.

Once they landed, Atali and the other Valkyries led the three of them into the castle towards the throne room. It looked almost identical to Great Hall in the Academy, minus the four long tables and sitting in front of them on a wooden throne was the most beautiful woman Hiccup had ever seen.

She was wearing a plain white dress and she wore the stunning gold necklace around her neck and was wearing what appeared to be a crown made of silver and swan feathers. Her face had no flaws and it had this radiance, her hair was completely blonde and she had beautiful blue eyes and for a moment he could have sworn that she looked like Astrid. Beside her throne he could see a sword and a shield next to it and by her feet were pair of large cats.

"Greetings brave warriors," said Freya smiling down at them.

"It is an honour to be in your presence Lady Freya," said Astrid as she kneeled.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were too stunned by her beauty to do anything, but a very painful elbow into the shin knocked them back into their senses and they followed her example.

"You may rise," said Freya. "I understand the three of you have had quite the journey."

"We still are and we were hoping that you could help us," said Hiccup.

"I certainly can, but I can help you all in more ways than one," she said softly.

"How do you mean?" Astrid asked.

Freya's eyes turned to Hiccup. "Have you wondered how that portal appeared in time to save you?"

Hiccup blinked. "You mean you didn't create it."

"No, you did my dear."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Me?"

"All demigods are able to use a form of magic, but your gifts do not come from your godly side but from your father's family."

"My family is able to use magic?" Hiccup stared.

"Your ancestor was able to use it to a certain degree, but I imagine that your godly blood has made it even stronger."

Hiccup then remembered how the troll's head blew up. "So that's how it happened?"

"For the battles to come you need to learn to master your magical gifts, you should take note that magic can be extremely powerful but also dangerous if you lack the wisdom to use it. Odin had to go through a lot of pain in order to learn rune magic and how to use it."

"Yeah, he had to give up his eye in order to drink from the Well of Wisdom and he hung himself in the World Tree with his spear in his gut in order to learn how to wield rune magic."

Freya nodded. "Not a lot of people are willing to make such sacrifices and I fear that you might have to make such a sacrifice someday. However, we should stick to the present and try to teach you the fundamentals."

"My lady, I don't mean any disrespect, but we are on a tight schedule," said Astrid.

"Yeah, Ragnar and the others are no doubt worried about us," Fishlegs nodded.

"Fret not, I have already sent word to my nephew and assured him and your other friends that you are perfectly safe with me. They'll continue on their journey to Jotunheim and once you are ready I'll transport you them myself."

"Now I am training Hiccup, Talia how will you give Astrid some pointers and Fishlegs we have some books that you might find interesting."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Try not to drool."

Hiccup stared at her as she walked off and Fishleges followed another Valkyrie towards the library. Hiccup was now standing alone with Freya and he couldn't help but feel little intimidated, it was no wonder that she was the Queen of the Valkyries her very presence would make an entire army pause.

Freya smiled at him. "I'm curious, how do I look to you?"

Hiccup frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"As the goddess of beauty, my appearance changes depending on the perspective of the person looking at me. So, who do I remind you of?"

Hiccup felt his face blush and he found himself unable to hold his answer. "You look like Astrid, my lady."

She smiled. "I figured as much, her name means _divine beauty_ and I think it suits her just fine. I just hope the two of you don't have the same problems I had with my husband."

"We're not together, I mean she wants nothing to do with me," said Hiccup quickly.

"I see," she said not looking entirely convinced. "Anyway I promised to train new in the ways of magic and that is what I intend to do."

She then rose from her throne and Hiccup followed her towards another chamber. This chamber looked very reinforced and he imagined this is where they were going to train.

"The first lesson of magic, my dear, magic does not come from nowhere and it is measured by your stamina. If you put too much on your magic then you might find yourself unable to move after casting the single spell."

"It's like a glass overflowing with water," said Hiccup.

Freya blinked. "I never thought of it that way, but yes you are quite right. It's important to let the magic flow inside of you like a river and you have to feel the ground beneath your feet."

Hiccup closed his eyes and began to concentrate and he could certainly feel something inside of him. He couldn't quite describe it, but as he stretched out towards it began to cover his body. He opened his eyes and then found that he was creating a gust of wind circling around his body.

"My my, you're certainly a quick study," said Freya looking impressed. "As you train you discover that channelling magic will be much easier and you can control your output. However, you need to be careful that you don't put too much power into magical you might find yourself overloading."

They kept on training for several more hours and Hiccup was starting to get the handle on magic. Fortunately, there was no incantations needed to cast spells, all it took was little imagination and creativity.

* * *

Hiccup met up with Astrid and Fishlegs over dinner and two of them began to explain what they had been up to.

"Atali taught me some new manoeuvres which I think will help my game," said Astrid.

"And their library is beyond anything you can imagine," said Fishlges. "I asked if I could take some books and they said it was okay."

"So how's your training going?" Astrid asked.

"I seem to have a real handle on magic," said Hiccup. "We can spend another day here, but then we have to leave if we want to join up with Ragnar and the others."

"As much as I want to stay, you're right," Astrid agreed.

"You know I find Lady Freya quite intimidating," said Fishlegs.

"She is the goddess of love and war, and they do go hand-in-hand," said a voice.

The three of them turned into their surprise they found Atali approaching them with a train her hand.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Hiccup.

Atali sat down and looked at Hiccup. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"I beg your pardon?" Hiccup blinked.

"You look exactly like your ancestor."

"You knew him?"

Atali nodded. "That was back when I was mortal, I was the leader of a tribe called the Wing Maiden, Lady Freya had given us a sacred task of protecting a breed of dragon called Razorwhips."

"That's right, there were hundreds of different kinds of dragons," said Fishlegs. "So many in fact they had to split them into different classes."

"After your ancestor close to the Hidden World of the world, Freya told us that our duty was done and she granted us the honour of becoming Valkyries for our services and Lord Odin agreed," Atali continued.

"Freya has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen not to mention fierce," said Astrid.

"She is," Atali agreed. "However, that beauty has put her in trouble more than once. Several giants always demanded that she gave them their hand in marriage, one time she was always in danger of getting married, despite the fact that she is already married."

"But we haven't seen a husband," said Fishlegs.

"And I would refrain from mentioning him to her," Atali advised cautiously. "It's a painful memory for her, it takes us an entire week to stop her from crying."

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

Atali sighed. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

The three of them nodded."

"Lady Freya was walking down a street in Nidavellir when she saw this beautiful gold necklace with every jewel imaginable embedded in it and she was desperate to have it. The four dwarven brothers that own it so that she could have had if she spent the night with each one of them."

"You mean she slept with four guys just to get a piece of jewellery," Astrid and discussed.

"I'm not saying that it was a wise decision and she wanted to have the necklace. Anyway, Loki somehow found out and told Odin, but he wouldn't believe him unless he saw the necklace for himself. Not an easy task considering that no one can enter Lady Freya's room without her permission. To that end he transformed into a fly and flew into the tiniest cracker could find and when he got into her bedroom he found that she was actually wearing the necklace. To that and he transformed himself into a flea and bit down her cheek causing her to turn around, he then returned to normal an did the back of the necklace and handed over to Odin.

"When she woke up, she discovered that her necklace was gone and the door was wide open. She was then summoned to Odin and found a husband Odur and her necklace in Odin's hand. Odur was completely distraught and there was last time she ever saw him, as an internal mark of her shame Odin enchanted the necklace so that she would never be able to take it off and she fell into a state of depression for years."

"That's horrible," said Astrid. "Though I can't say that she didn't deserve it."

"I wouldn't say that her face," Fishlegs advised.

"She still searches for her husband, even after all these centuries," said Atali. "She still loves him and hopes that he can forgive her. Personally, I don't think was the fact that she had an affair that broke his heart, I think it was more to the fact that she bedded those dwarfs just to get a necklace."

"Does every single Norse story ended in tragedy?" Hiccup asked.

Atali shrugged. "Gods have a different perspective and I think you'll find that it's not only Norse stories that end in tragedy. I mean Greek heroes often had a tragic end, even those who were descended from the gods."

On that happy note Hiccup when back to bed he sincerely hoped that his story would end with a happy ending, though he wasn't too hopeful considering what he's been through over the past few weeks.

* * *

The next morning we had breakfast with his friends and soon found himself training with Freya once again. It was basically the same stuff that they had gone over yesterday, though Freya was picking up the pace slightly.

"Remember when you're in battle you may not have time to think, that is why basic spellcasting can be your most important weapons," she instructed. "Focus too much on casting much larger spells, means you need more time to prepare them your enemy will not give you that time. Of course, seen as you're able to see into the future, you can probably figure out the best course of action for yourself."

"Still don't know how to control it," Hiccup panted.

"You will in time, but now it's just enough to see small glimpses. You might very well be an unstoppable force on the battlefield, you can see every single outcome and decide the best course of action without second-guessing yourself. The remember while making decisions you need to focus on the long-term rather than the short term."

"You mean after war," Hiccup figured.

Freya nodded. "A perfect example is the Treaty of Versailles, it was designed in order to bring peace to Europe and prevent Germany from going to war. It had the opposite effect, the people who signed this agreement were too shortsighted to think how it might affect Germany in the long term and sit at the perfect conditions for World War II."

"Please tell me we're not going to World War III," said Hiccup.

"If you're not able to stop Johann, that very well might happen. Fortunately, I have some useful tools that might very well help you on this journey."

* * *

After the training session Hiccup found himself back in the throne room with Astrid and Fishlegs. Freya was sitting up on her throne looking at them and Atali seem to be holding some sort of case.

"My brave warriors you have done well in these few days of training," she said. "Now I shall fulfil my end of the bargain and transport you to your friends, but before you go I have a gift for you."

Atali then approached them and open the case and inside they could see seven rings, each one of them shaped to form a different dragon.

"These rings are connected to the spirit of your ancestor's dragons," Freya explained. "If you ever need help just simply summon them and they will aid you in your future battles."

Hiccup looked at his ring which was black and the dragon on it had large batlike wings. He then looked at the others and saw that Astrid was now wearing a blue ring and the Dragon on it was sort of birdlike. Fishlegs' was brown and the dragon was far larger in width with tiny wings that made you wonder how it could lift its huge body.

"How do we summon our dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"That you have to figure out on your own," said Freya. "Be sure to give these rings to your friends once you meet them. I wish you luck on your journey."

She then snapped her fingers and suddenly a portal appear below their feet and suddenly they found themselves falling through it and as quickly as it appeared it immediately disappeared.


	12. Flying High on a Dragon

Hiccup was getting quite sick of falling and once again he found himself landing face-first on the ground. Two thuds next to him indicated that Astrid and Fishlegs had just landed next to him.

"Couldn't you have given us a bit more warning?" Astrid grumbled.

"I would have preferred a softer landing," said Hiccup.

"Nice of you guys to drop in," said a voice above them.

Hiccup looked up and saw a hand stretched out towards him, he looked up and saw that the hand was attached to Ragnar who is smiling down at them.

"Nice to see you," said Hiccup taking his hand.

"Though we won't see you again until my aunt said me that raven," said Ragnar.

"Raven?" Hiccup frowned.

"That's right, you would know. You see we communicate with each other by sending ravens, just like the Vikings did, only these ravens are able to travel between worlds and between."

"I take it that we're in Jotunheim," Hiccup guessed.

"Home of the giants," Ragnar nodded.

Hiccup looked around and found that the place was pretty barren, and there were large mountain ranges so high their tips disappeared within the clouds, instead of grass there were jagged rocks covering the landscape. The clouds were so fake that very little sunlight got through making everything appear as if it was dusk constantly throughout the day.

"What happened to you guys after we fell?" Astrid asked.

"What didn't happen would be a better question," Snotlout grumbled.

"Yeah, it was a rip-roaring adventure getting down here," Tuffnut nodded.

"We almost got trampled by deer," said Ruffnut.

"Come again?" Hiccup frowned.

"One of four stags that wonder the tree in their very territorial, anyway we just got here ourselves. Seemed as if my aunt timed this perfectly, she also mentioned that she was giving you free some training."

"Hiccup got the most out of it, turns out he is able to use magic," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout looked up. "Pull another one."

"It's true and he seems to have a natural talent for it."

"Apparently it comes down to my father's side of the family," Hiccup shrugged.

"It certainly explains quite a lot," Ragnar nodded.

"What's with the rings?" Ruffnut asked noting for the first time the rings on their hands.

"A gift from Lady Freya, she says that the whole the connection of our ancestors' dragons and that they will come to our aid. Though she didn't exactly explain how they work."

"Typical you guys get all the goodies," Snotlout grunted.

"Actually she gave rings for each of us," said Hiccup as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the wooden container.

He opened it showing them the four remaining rings.

"But Ragnar and Snotlout aren't human," Tuffnut pointed out. "How could their ancestors fight side-by-side with your ancestor then shouldn't they have human?"

"Actually I do have some human blood," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head. "My grandmother was a human."

"Yeah, one of my ancestors was human as well," Snotlout nodded.

"Freya's the goddess of love, suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise to us that she knows our family history we do," said Hiccup. "Anyway grab your rings, once we figure out how to make them work sure there will be useful."

Ragnar took his ring which was a pale grey and it had a dragon that looked as if it was the living skeleton. Snotlout's was a blood-red and the Dragon engraved on it was quite fearsome looking. The twins look as if they had two halves of a single dragon, both the rings were green and they each had a serpent-like dragon engraved on them, but it looked as if the Dragon had been split into.

"Any idea what kind of dragons we've got?" Hiccup asked.

"Well mine is a Gronckle," said Fishlegs. "Snotlout has a Monsterous Nightmare, Astrid a Deadly Nadder, the twins have a Hideous Zippleback and Ragnar a Boneknapper."

"And me?" Hiccup asked.

"I think you've got the rarest of all dragons, a Night Fury," said Fishlegs as he examined the ring. "It's better known as the offspring of lightning and death itself."

"Sounds cheery," said Hiccup. "Anyway we can discuss more about our dragons later, right now we need to try and find Thor."

All eyes and immediately fell upon Astrid as if they suspected her of knowing the whereabouts of her father, who she never met.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I don't know exactly where he is, but I don't think he's too far away."

"What makes you say that?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid then pointed over towards a massive canyon, but it only took Hiccup a few seconds to realise that it had not been made naturally. It more looked like a meteor crater, a very large one it was almost the size of the Grand Canyon.

"What are we looking at?" Tuffnut asked.

"A big hole in the ground," said Ruffnut.

"That's not just a simple hole, that is an impact crater created by my father," said Astrid plainly. "And it looks as if it has been done recently so he can't be too far away."

"Are we sure it's a good idea to meet him?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Hiccup couldn't help but agree with Fishlegs nervousness, the last thing he wanted was to anger a guy capable of creating a crater so large. He remembered legends of Thor and his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, the most powerful weapon in all the nine worlds.

"We don't have a choice," said Hiccup. "We need to find Utgard-Loki."

"I still say trying to talk to a giant is of a bad idea," said Snotlout.

"That's because it is," Hiccup nodded. "But he's the only one with the knowledge we need to find the Hidden World."

"And my father knows the location of every single giant in Jotunheim, especially the dangerous ones," Astrid added.

"We better get moving, it's not safe to stand in one place too often," Ragnar advised.

No one was going to argue with him since they were practically in hostile territory now, which was even more hostile than Alfheim.

* * *

They continued walking for hours and still, there was no sign of Thor or giants for that matter, not that anyone was complaining. It was hard to walk over the jagged rocks and there was very little in the way a footpath.

"How much further?" Snotlout grumbled.

"How should I know, it's not as if I have Thor's address," Hiccup pointed out.

"So just keep on wandering around and hope that we come across it?" Snotlout muttered.

"If you have a better idea, I'm open," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately, Snotlout did not, though he was not going to admit that to Hiccup and decided to remain quiet.

Ragnar then made his way to Hiccup. "He still has a very good point. It's dangerous enough wondering around here during the day, at night it will be worse. I'm a weak enough with this weak sunlight I have a feeling that night-time will be even worse."

Hiccup forgot that light elves relied upon sunlight to give them energy if it hadn't been for Ragnar's godly blood he probably would have collapsed by now. He wondered if his magic with the help him, but he only touched the surface and he extremely doubt that he would be able to track Thor anyway.

Hiccup was also reluctant to ask Astrid, he knew that this was a sensitive subject for her. Plus the fact that he was asking her just because she was Thor's daughter did seem a little insensitive.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

Ragnar shrugged. "With this rocky surface, it is almost impossible to find footprints. Besides, there's a chance that Thor just flew into the air which would make impossible to track."

Hiccup was wishing that somehow he was able to locate Thor and then suddenly an image appeared in his mind. He saw a wooden shack looking over a vast valley and he saw a man that looked as if he was a professional boxer with a thick red beard looking down into the valley with a hammer in his hand.

"You're right?" Ragnar asked.

"I just had a vision I think I know where Thor lives," said Hiccup looking at him.

"Where?" Astrid asked.

"I saw a wooden shack on top of a cliff that overlooked the valley," said Hiccup.

"Can't you be any more vague?" Snotlout huffed.

"No, I think he's onto something," said Astrid. "My father would choose a position that would allow him to view a vast amount of land. Plus we are on the edge of the magical border that would lead to Midgard."

"She's right," Ragnar nodded. "Thor has been constantly guarding Midgard to prevent the giants from invading, for that he would need a very good vantage point."

"Like up there!" Fishlegs pointed.

They all looked up and saw that he had been pointing the tallest mountain so tolerant fact that it overlooked the entire valley.

"That must be it," said Hiccup.

"Please tell me we don't have clime that," Snotlout moaned.

"I hope you're good at rock climbing," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Despite all the grumbling from Snotlout they managed to make their way to the mountain, and it only took them a few hours. They stood there at the base of the mountain and looked at the rocky surface, it was so tall that they couldn't seem more than a few hundred yards.

"Pretty risky to climb," Astrid noted. "We don't even have any proper climbing gear."

Hiccup had to agree that was a bit of a concern. "Do we have any rope?"

"So when one of us falls we all go?" Snotlout moaned.

"It won't matter we don't have any rope anyway," said Fishlegs.

"And I don't like the idea of free climbing," said Ragnar. "Especially since it is about to go dark."

Ragnar had a good point, it was dangerous enough climbing this thing during the day, even then there was very little amount of light, but at night it was pure suicidal.

"The setup camp down here and start to climb in the morning," Hiccup decided.

"Now is the best idea you've come up with," said Snotlout.

They soon pitched up their tents and managed to get a campfire going. Fishlegs was proving that he was quite the cook as he was able to make some soup from the supplies they got from Frey.

"I say that one of us should keep watch," Astrid suggested. "We can take shifts."

"Good idea," Hiccup agreed. "Set up a rotor."

"Why do we have to take shifts?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, can't we all just get some good night's sleep?" Tuffnut asked.

"Did you forget that we're living in hostile territory?" Astrid asked. "There are giants wandering around, and most of them aren't exactly friendly to humans much less demigods."

The twins then immediately fell silent.

"So how did all you guys and the Academy?" Hiccup asked wanted to change the subject. "Astrid and Ragnar have already told me how they got there, what about the rest of you?"

Fishlegs looked at him. "I was being bullied at school, not uncommon it hadn't been the first time. Except these bullies were, in fact, orcs in disguise and they would have killed me if Ragnar hadn't jumped in. He then explained to me that I was the son of a Norse God and that he could take me somewhere safe, I thought he was crazy so I ran back to my mum and she told me everything was true. The next day, we were making our way to the Academy with monsters chasing after us."

"I was living a nice peaceful life in my home town in Nidavellir, you see I only knew that I was a son of Odin my mother kept no secrets from me. Then I was suddenly attacked by werewolves, they didn't discriminate with the other dwarfs and chased after me and then coming to my rescue was a light elf of all things."

Ragnar smiled as he was fascinating his bowstring. "Considering I saved your life you have a lot to complain about."

"Ahh," said Snotlout dismissively. "Wolves have a little grudge against us dwarfs and the father, son of Odin makes things worse."

"Ah," Hiccup nodded. "Because of Fenris, he's destined to eat your father whole during Ragnarok."

Snotlout nodded. "Also because we dwarfs were the ones who invented the rope, Gleipnir, that keeps them trapped when that damn wolf got too big for his breeches."

"Wolves don't wear breeches?" Tuffnut frowned.

"They don't wear anything," Ruffnut added.

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped. "Anyway the gods tried three times to trap him, but he kept on breaking every single chain. Finally they came to their senses and asked my people to help and they managed to design an unbreakable chain made of six impossible items the sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish and the spittle of a bird."

"How in the nine worlds with able to find them?" Ruffnut blinked.

"I don't know not a rope maker!"

"Wolves don't very much like me either," said Fishlegs as he fidgeted. "Fenris started to figure out that something was wrong and he wouldn't allow the gods to place the rope around them unless one of them placed their hand inside his jaw."

"And only one God was brave enough to do so… your father," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded. "Fenris was good on his word and the moment he was trapped he bit down on my father's hand, that how he became the one-handed God."

Astrid looked at the twins. "Your big brother is fearsome indeed."

The twins merely shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like we asked to have a giant wolf for brother," said Tuffnut.

"Or half-dead sister or enormous reptilian brother," Ruffnut added.

"So how did you to get into the Academy?" Hiccup asked. "To be perfectly honest I'm surprised that any children of Loki are welcomed."

"Hey, not all of us are evil," said Tuffnut.

"No, but all your annoying," said Ragnar. "They blew up the science lab of the old school, their father decided he wanted nothing more to do with them. I found them on the street and took them to the Academy."

Hiccup blinked. "Wait, you're saying their father was mortal."

"Oh, Loki is not our dad, he's our mum," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup blinked. "But—"

"He's a safe shifter, that means he's also able to shift his gender it's not the first time he gave birth to children," said Astrid looking slightly disgusted.

"Can we please not mention this," Snotlout asked.

Hiccup decided that was possibly the best choice and remained absolutely quiet.

Unfortunately was that point that they heard giant footsteps and they were getting nearer and nearer.

"Please tell me to earthquake," said Snotlout as he rose to his feet.

"No such luck," said Astrid as she grabbed her axe.

Suddenly coming into view was a blue-skinned man, wearing nothing but a pair of plain trousers. His bare chest was completely covered in hair, but that was not what was concerning Hiccup it was the fact that he was about 180 feet tall.

"It's a frost giant," said Ragnar

"Perhaps we're so small that he doesn't see us," said Fishlegs in a rather hopeful voice.

No such luck, because he was looking down at them with his gigantic eyes and raised his fist towards them. The only slight blessing was the fact that he was rather slow, but his size made up for it.

"Move!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately they all jumped out of the way and about 10 seconds later the giant had squashed their camp.

"How are we going to fight that thing?" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup looked at Astrid hoping that she had an idea, but she merely shrugged. "I've got nothing."

Hiccup then looked at Ragnar hoping he knew what to do, but he was moving rather sluggishly. Ragnar was the most experienced out of all them, but there was hardly anything he could do in the dark.

Hiccup's minds began to raise as he tried to come with ideas, the giant was slow which gave them an advantage. However, their weapons were no better than needles to the giant and Hiccup doubted that his magic at work against it.

It was then that he saw a vision of himself raising his left hand, the same hand where his dragon ring was located. He then saw himself concentrating and then appearing in front of him was a dragon with black scales.

Hiccup found himself back in the present and decided that he had nothing to lose and raised his left hand. He wasn't quite sure what to concentrate on, so he decided to focus on the ring and pretended that it was an actual dragon.

Then just like in his vision, he saw a black scaled dragon appearing in front of him, it had a very ghostly appearance and it soon dawned on him that it was its spirit. The dragon itself had batlike wings that were much larger than its own body, it had a long tail and that's when he noticed that it was missing one of its tailfins and it had been replaced with an artificial one.

The dragon then looked at him with a mixture of that of a puppy dog and cat, it then began to sniff him and opened its mouth revealing nothing but a set of gums.

"Toothless," Hiccup blinked. The dragon's eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically. "Wait, that your name?"

The dragon nodded and then it turned to look at the giant and suddenly teeth shot out of its gums. It then looked back at Hiccup and notched its head towards his back giving him a small roar, telling him to get on his back. The dragon might have been just a spirit, but clearly, it was just like those misted horses that the Valkyries road on.

"Okay," said Hiccup as he mounted the dragon without a second thought.

Everyone just stood there staring at the dragon absolutely speechless, but after the first one to come to her senses and realised what he was about to do.

"You're not serious?" she said.

"I am," he said looking at her and gave her an awkward smile.

"You going to get yourself killed," she warned him.

"We're demigods, it's an occupational hazard," Hiccup shrugged.

Then before there were any more protests he patted the dragon on the side. "Let's go, Toothless."

Toothless spread out his wings and immediately shot up towards the giant. Hiccup would have been happy to say that he looked rather heroic and dashing on the back of the dragon, sadly he was screaming his head off.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed. "Take it easy!"

Toothless flew around the giant's face and he attempted a swot them as if they were flies. Toothless, however, was proving to be just as manoeuvrable as fast and was able to avoid the giant's hands. Toothless' black scales made it almost impossible for the giant to see them and with his slow reflexes that meant he was in more the disadvantage.

After getting over the terrible shock of zooming up into the air without warning, Hiccup discovered that flying became natural to him. Everything was becoming second nature to him and he pushed his body low against Toothless' back.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then immediately fired a plasma blast directly in the giant space and he roared in pain. Hiccup then flew them close to the Giants left eye and then drew his sword and then fired a burst of flames from its tip scorching the giant's eye. The giant immediately went to cover his face howling in pain, but Hiccup was nowhere near done.

Toothless flew downwards behind the giants back in flew between its legs, heading upwards towards the giants face. Hiccup then pointed his sword directly at the giant large nose and fired a burst of flames that went straight up his nostrils.

Hiccup wasn't certain what happens next, though he imagines the flame somehow managed to scorch the giant's brain to cinders as smoke was pouring out of his ears and nose. His body then went limp and fell backwards, striking the ground with immense force that created a small earthquake.

Hiccup then flew back down towards the others who were absolutely speechless and he dismounted.

"Thanks for the help, Toothless," said Hiccup as he struck the dragons head.

Toothless roared and then he vanished.

"You just took a frost giant single-handedly," said Astrid stunned.

"I had a little help," said Hiccup.

"Still that war is very impressive," said Ragnar.

"I agree," said a loud booming voice.

They immediately turned and saw a large man looking at them with a fiery red beard.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Dad?"


	13. The Mountain Giant King

Hiccup wasn't sure what to make of Astrid's father, he certainly didn't look like the Marvel version of Thor, he was handsome in a beat-up sword away. He looked like a professional boxer in combat gear, he had a pair of metal gauntlets attached to his wrists, how do fiery red hair and a thick beard, but he had the same fierce blue eyes as Astrid.

Hiccup must have impressed Thor quite a bit because he immediately invited them to his home at the top of the cliff. He even treated them with some nice big goat meat and naturally Snotlout was quick to dig in.

"So your Frigg's son," said Thor looking at Hiccup curiously. "Guess that makes us stepbrothers."

"I suppose," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Though I am curious why a bunch of mortals are here in Jotunheim, it's not a safe place to go out adventuring."

"We're here on a quest," said Astrid and she didn't look particularly pleased that Thor was spending time with Hiccup. In fact, she kept on giving him a murderous look, this one was more fierce than usual.

"A quest, that certainly explains things," said Thor.

"Normally we would not have come here my lord, but we need the aid of a particular giant," said Ragnar respectfully.

"Not for that Lord stuff, I'm a God of the common people, young elf," said Thor dismissively. "At least this explains why you appeared on my doorstep, I must know every single giant in Jotunheim by now, though most of them are dead."

He then laughed which sounded like thunder.

"This is good stuff," said Tuffnut as he tore some meat from a goat leg.

"Did you hunt these goats by yourself?" Ruffnut asked.

"I have no need of hunting, not when you have regenerative goats pulling your chariot," said Thor proudly.

Snotlout immediately stopped eating. "Wait, we're eating your goats."

"Don't worry about it, by tomorrow they'll regenerate," said Thor dismissively. "There every time they seem a bit shaken, can't understand why."

"Can't I blame them, I would feel the same way a was killed every single night," said Fishlegs.

"Just make sure you don't damage the bones, or else they will retain the damage. If that happens I'll either kill you or enslave you, the choice is yours."

"Back to the reason we're here," said Hiccup. "We were hoping that you could help us find a giant, who we think can help us."

"What's this giant's name?"

"Utgard-Loki," said Hiccup.

Thor stopped just before he bit down on his meat and looked at Hiccup. "You expect that giant to help you? You have no idea what he is capable of."

"I've already told them, father," said Astrid as she rose to her feet. "We know it's dangerous, but we need the exact location of the Hidden World which has disappeared from the eyes of mortals for over 1000 years. We will either powerful illusion magic had been cast over the entrance and Utgard-Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in Jotunheim."

"I can't deny that," Thor grunted. "But you can't expect him to help you on a whim, he will no doubt challenge you and speaking from personal experience these challenges will be arduous. He loves to humiliate guests, not even Loki realised he had been tricked and he is the God of Tricks."

"We have to try," said Hiccup. "I know it's dangerous, but if we don't then Johann will have full control over the dragons and that will make a drastic turn during Ragnarok."

"Aye, that it would," Thor agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you, articulately outskirts of his palace tomorrow."

* * *

Thor was gracious enough to allow them to spend the night in his shack, sadly there was only one bed so they had to sleep on the floor. Hiccup noticed that Astrid kept on giving him that murderous look and he decided that for the good of everyone that he sorted out her out now.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" she spat.

"Because you keep on giving me a murderous look as if you're fighting the urge to strangle me," said Hiccup.

Astrid sighed. "I'm just annoyed that my father seems to be spending more time with you that his own daughter!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not my fault."

"Please, you are showing off when you took down that frost giant."

"I was trying to save us! Do I look like the kind of guy that shows off?"

Astrid looked at him. "No, you're not."

Hiccup then sat next to her. "Astrid we're both on the same side, we need to work together."

"I just feel as if I am being tossed aside," she said folding her arms. "I mean one contribution that I have done since going on this quest."

"Hardly my fault, I'm just trying to make sure that we all stay alive."

"And you're doing a good job, as much as it pains me to say it your much better leader than I am."

Hiccup blinked. "I am?"

Astrid looked at him. "You're smarter than the twins, not as egocentric as Snotlout, more trusting than Ragnar, more proactive than Fishlegs and you keep your emotions in check better than I can. To be perfectly honest I don't see a single flaw in you at all."

"You're wrong," said Hiccup looking at her. "I always feel as if I have to prove myself, I try to stand out to get people to notice me."

Astrid looked at him. "We all do that, all you can really do is just do the best you can."

"And if that's not enough?"

"And you keep trying, it's one of the things that I admire about you."

Hiccup stared at her. "You admire me?"

"Don't get used to it," Astrid smiled. "I'm just saying that no matter how many times you're not down, you always pick yourself up. Whether it is against your father or bullies in school, you just take it and push forward, not a lot of people can do that."

"How do you know all this?" Hiccup asked.

"When you first arrived, Mimir told me everything about you when I questioned him. I mean you just came limping to the school with Ragnar on your back and somehow you manage to blow the head of a troll, why wouldn't I be curious about you?"

"Point taken."

Astrid took a deep breath and looked at him. "Look I don't want to make a new enemy, especially not one who can see into the future, I just don't know whether we can be friends. I have always been alone, I never really tried to make any friends."

"What about Ragnar or Fishlegs?" Hiccup frowned.

"Ragnar likes to keep himself at a distance, in fact, you're the first person he's actually trying to get close to. Fishlegs is a nice guy and I do trust him, but… he buries himself in his books while I focus on my weapons, we're just too different from one another."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, do try to get some sleep. I get the feeling we're going to need it."

Hiccup then made his way to his sleeping bag and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning they discovered that Thor's goats were now alive once again in the din look too worse for wear, though they did seem a bit depressed. Though considering that they constantly got killed by their master, Hiccup would have felt depressed as well.

After breakfast, which was the leftover meat from yesterday, Thor took them onto his chariot and flew across the land.

"So what can we expect when we meet Utgard-Loki?" Hiccup asked.

"He's crafty, but he is getting on in years though that does not mean he is any less dangerous," said Thor. "He will welcome you inside, but I suspect that he'll put you to a test in exchange for the information."

"And I get the feeling the test is going to be rigged," Hiccup assumed.

"It will be, you're going have to be crafty yourselves."

"I think you are coming out our destination," said Ragnar.

Built on the top of a peak was a palace made of pure rock, its towers were jagged and it looked as if it had been crafted from the peak of the mountain it rested upon. It wasn't exactly inviting and it was a little intimidating.

Thor parked half a mile away from the Palace. "This is as far as I can go, even I do not wish to tangle with Utgard-Loki and his giants."

"Thanks for the lift, father," said Astrid as they jumped off the chariot.

"And Astrid…" said Thor and Astrid looked up at him and saw a warm friendly smile. "Go on and make me proud."

Astrid's eyes lit up. "I will."

Thor gave one last smile before he pulled on the reins and master they saw him he was flying over the mountains.

With that, they began hiking their way up towards the Palace and it was even bigger than they imagined.

"That's one big door," said Ruffnut looking at the palace gate.

At the palace, the gate had to be roughly 200 feet tall and even if they stood on each other's shoulders they would never be able to reach the handle.

"So how do we get inside?" Snotlout asked.

It was that moment the door open wide and the creaking made them slightly uneasy.

"Guess we're expected," said Ragnar.

"Careful guys, remember what my father said," Astrid reminded them.

They entered the Palace through all them kept a good hand on their weapons, expecting the giant to pop out from the corner at any given moment.

They kept on walking until they entered what appeared to be the throne room, there were a good number of giants waiting for them. Eight of them in total and all of them pale skin, as pale as chalk.

The giant that grab their attention was sitting on a throne made of pure rock, he was extremely old with a long white beard. He had black eyes that were black as the darkest hole in any of the worlds.

"Welcome young demigods to my Palace," said the giant. "I am King Utgard-Loki, the Lord of the Mountain Giants, and I bid you welcome."

Hiccup bowed respectfully. "We're honoured to be given such a welcome. One can almost suspect that you were expecting us."

Utgard-Loki laughed. "Hiccup, Son of Frigg, I have been observing you for quite some time."

"And why is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I believe that you will make an excellent foe coming Ragnarok, you're not so boreheaded as the children of Odin, Thor or Tyr."

Unsurprisingly Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs didn't like being insulted but they were smart enough to keep the mouth shut.

"I hope that doesn't mean that you intend to kill us after giving us guess welcome?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, we don't have to be enemies just yet so you needn't fear," Utgard-Loki assured him. "Well, I will be your foe during Ragnarok that does not mean I wish for it to start. Unlike my Fire Giant King, I actually do not wish to see doomsday upon us and so I am willing to assist delaying it."

"So you give us the information we need," said Snotlout.

Utgard-Loki laughed. "Surely you jest. Helping a bunch of demigods, I will be seen as weak if I just give you the information."

Fishlegs blinked. "But you just said—"

"I said I would help you, but only if you prove yourselves capable of such a feat," Utgard-Loki smiled.

"Translation, you just wish to humiliate us," Astrid growled.

"We giants love to humiliate our guests, so do not take it personally I sincerely hope that you're much smarter than your father Astrid, daughter of Thor."

Astrid probably would have reached for her axe Ragnar hadn't stopped him in time and gave her silent look telling her to calm down.

"What kind of challenge do you have in mind?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll give each of you a challenge, and depending on the results we will see whether you're worthy of such help."

"And if we fail?" Fishlegs asked.

"Then I just have to hope the next bunch of heroes that come to this palace, are smarter than you lot."

After that Hiccup and the others around in order to discuss tactics and what they might expect.

"Okay, we have to assume that they'll try to use tricks and illusions to fool us," said Hiccup looking at all them. "If that's the case we need to think outside the box."

"You make it sound so easy," said Astrid. "None of us knows anything about illusion magic and you have only touched the surface of your own magic."

"I have my own magic," Ragnar reminded.

"In nature, I'm not sure if it can be used when this situation."

"It'll have to be enough," said Hiccup.

"I hope that you have all finished your team meeting," said Utgard-Loki. "Because now it is time to begin the challenge, the first challenge is a test of strength, the one that left these two simple chairs the highest wins."

"I'm the strongest here," Snotlout hissed.

"You're also a dwarf, and his challenge was any specific," Hiccup reminded him.

"I'll do it," Fishlegs volunteered.

Hiccup then looked up at Utgard-Loki. "My Lord, is it too much to ask that your champion which shrink down to human size, just to make it fair."

"A simple enough request and it is granted," Utgard-Loki nodded and he turned to a rather muscular giant. "Ertheus, is this a problem for you?"

"Of course not, no matter what size I am I will still be this puny human," Ertheus laughed.

"Puny?" Ruffnut blinked. "That giant needs his eyes checked."

Ertheus then began to shrink down until he was about the same size as Fishlegs. The two of them then started to make their way to the two chairs, which fortunately were human-sized as well.

"I shall give you about two minutes to complete the challenge," said Utgard-Loki.

"Two minutes to lift that share, even Fishlegs can't mess this one up," Snotlout grumbled.

"Begin!" Utgard-Loki announced.

Ertheus wasted no time and easily lifted the chair over his head, Fishlegs, on the other hand, was having problems lifting it off the floor.

"Oh, come on, Fishface, put your back into it!" Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs obviously quickly realise that brute strength was not going to win this and he began walking around the chair pondering.

"Can't we give him advice?" Astrid whispered.

"I have a feeling that would break the rules," said Hiccup.

"One minute left," Utgard-Loki called out.

Hiccup was really hoping that Fishlegs got an idea very quickly and apparently he did. He immediately pulled out his hammer and then smashed the chair into bits.

"What's he doing?" Astrid started.

"I think he's thinking outside the box," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then began working in blinding speed began putting the pieces of the chair and glue them to one another in order to create one long stick. He then immediately lifted it over his head just a few seconds before the challenge ended.

"Time!" Utgard-Loki announced. "But it would seem as if Frederick, Son of Tyr is the winner."

"What?" Ertheus roared in frustration. "He doesn't have a chair left!"

"The challenge never stated that the chair had to be in one piece," Fishlegs smiled.

"A creative solution indeed, especially since you were trying to lift a mountain instead of the chair," Utgard-Loki nodded.

"What's he talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"Whenever Fishlegs attempted to pick up the chair they created some sort of illusion so he had been trying to lift the mountain on Midgard this entire time," Ragnar explained.

"Nice going, Fishlegs," said Hiccup as Fishlegs the turn to them.

"Thanks, but this is only the start we still have five more challenges to complete," he reminded him.

The next challenge was an archery contest so naturally, Ragnar step to the plate and he was up against a giant named Borvir. The challenge was easy enough the one with the highest score wins, but something was off with Ragnar's field. His first arrow fell about 10 feet away from the target, but his opponent didn't appear to have any troubles with his lane and managed to earn 40 points.

It turned out on Ragnar's lane there was a powerful powerful gust of wind working against him that kept on blowing his arrows away from the target. However, he managed to come up with a creative solution and managed to perform a perfect ricochet by aiming now to one of the shields that decorated the hall, the arrow bounced off the metal centre and struck the bullseye on the target.

Then when Borvir was about to fire his second target, Ragnar discreetly had a vine push his bow upwards slightly causing him to misfire. Ragnar using the same technique as before managed to score 30 points, the only problem was that if Borvir scored a bullseye with his next shot he would win.

Borvir prepared to fire his final arrow, but this time he looked down to make sure a vine was not going to appear to sabotage his shot like it did last time. Fortunately, Ragnar had a different idea on how to sabotage his final shot, using his magical abilities he was able to perform a quick flash in front of Borvir blinding him slightly causing him to misfire so he was only able to score 30 points.

"It would seem as if the elves have not lost their archery skills," Utgard-Loki announced.

"He cheated! He kept on sabotaging my shots and he didn't even shoot in a straight line!" Borvir roared.

"Nothing the rules says that he has to shoot straight as for the so-called sabotage the have any proof?" Utgard-Loki asked.

Borvir looked at Ragnar and gritted his teeth. "No."

The next challenge turned out to be a duel of insults called a Flyting and the Giants had chosen the most foul-mouthed giant they had called Frutborg. For this challenge it was no-brainers so they chose Snotlout.

The words that they used were not fit for human ears and half of them Hiccup had no idea what they meant. For a time it looked as if the giant had the upper hand and Snotlout was looking a little overwhelmed, but then he gained his second wind and thought back. His insults came so fast that the giant had no time to react and as things went on to became clear that even flowing insult one another caused injury. The giant fell to his knees looking absolutely exhausted and then immediately surrendered.

"How do you likely now?" Snotlout smirked.

"My ears are still burning," said Hiccup.

"Let's never talk about this again at least not in polite conversation," Astrid advised.

The next test wasn't's throwing contest serve cause they naturally chose Astrid for this challenge. The giant had chosen for their champion a weak and small looking giant named Nubog and it soon dawned on Hiccup that he was nothing more than a child.

"Nubog has just learned how to throw an axe, but I'm sure he'll be a good match for you" Utgard-Loki smiled.

Astrid clenched her teeth. "Just set up the targets."

Utgard-Loki snapped his fingers and at the far end of the hall three slots opened up in the floor and flat wooden figures shot up, each of them paying for the likeness of Thor. Astrid looked immensely frustrated as she considered there's quite the insult, understandable considering that they were throwing axes at her father.

"Three throws each!" Utgard-Loki announced. "Astrid, would you like to begin?"

"No, children should go first," said Astrid.

Nudog made his way towards the line and he picked up an axe which was as big as he was. He struggled to lift the first axe and squinted at the target.

"Astrid's got this," Snotlout smiled.

"After what they put us through so far you really think they'll make it easy for us?" said Hiccup giving the giant a suspicious look.

Sadly Hiccup's prediction came true as Nubog tossed his axe, so fast that Hiccup could barely follow its movements. All three actors had embedded themselves in the target, one on Thor's forehead, another in the chest and lastly in the crotch.

"Not bad," said Utgard-Loki. "Now, let us see if Astrid can defeat a cross-eye 10-year-old!"

"No way that a 10-year-old," Ragnar whispered. "It's another trick."

"Let's hope Astrid figures it out," said Hiccup.

Astrid just stood there studying her opponent before she turned towards the axes he had just thrown into the target. After a few seconds of this, she immediately reached for one of her axes and everyone went silent.

Astrid then did something no one suspected, she immediately spun around and tossed the axe right into Nudog's forehead. There were loud gasp as they saw the giant falling backwards and crashed to the floor.

Many of the giants then immediately reach out for their weapons and for a brief moment it looked as if Astrid was going to be cut to pieces.

"Hold!" Utgard-Loki roared in order to restore order. "Explain yourself, girl. Tell us why we should not kill you where you stand?"

"Simple, it was the only way to win the contest," said Astrid. She then pointed out the corpse of Nudog. "That is no giant child!"

All eyes and immediately fell upon the corpse of Nudog and then suddenly the boys started to change form. His flesh melted away until he became what Hiccup could only describe as a zombie. His eyes turned bright yellow, his fingernails were now so long they could be mistaken for dirty sythes. Then the so-called giant baby then rose to his feet and pulled the axe right out of his forehead.

He glared down at Astrid and for brief moment pure wave of terror swept through the room, it even affected the Giants some of them dropped their drinks while others felt the knees and wept.

"Just as I thought," said Astrid, who apparently was unaffected by the wave of terror. "That was Fear, which strikes quickly and always hits its mark. The only way to conquer fear is attacking it head-on and that is what I did so I won the contest."

There was some grumbling among the giants, but no one could dispute that Astrid had figured out that trick.

"Nice going," said Hiccup as Astrid joined up with them.

"Just remembered what you said," she smiled.

"Looks like we got this in the back," said Fishlegs. "I mean there's only two more challenges left."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that we have them on our team," said Snotlout he gestured towards the twins.

Sadly about point, the twins were busy punching one another in the face.

"Come on, hit me harder, I want to see stars," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut happily obliged and punched him hard.

"We're doomed," said Astrid.


	14. Maces and Talons

"I think it is now time for next challenge which shall be two on two matches," said Utgard-Loki.

"Looks like we're up, sis," Tuffnut smiled.

"Let make mum proud with our trickery," Ruffnut smiled back.

"We're doomed," said Snotlout.

"Not yet we're not, don't forget in order to beat these contests we have them do something unexpected. Break the rules," said Hiccup.

"So you're saying these two are perfect for this," said Astrid.

"They are Loki's children."

"Not exactly reassuring."

"I hope you're good at bowling because that is your challenge," said Utgard-Loki.

The floor then immediately opened out then suddenly appearing in front of them were to bowling lanes.

"The rules are simple, highest score wins," said Utgard-Loki.

"What you think the trick is here?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"We won't know until they start, but call it a hunch but I think the twins' lane is going to be fixed," Hiccup whispered.

The twins were up against the bowling duo of Herg and Blerg and judging from the cheers from the giant crowd they were expert bowlers.

Ruffnut had volunteered to take the first round and they watched as she tossed her bowling ball down the lane. However, it wasn't exactly moving fast and soon came stopped sluggishly halfway down the lane.

Naturally, after this embarrassment, the Giants howled with laughter.

Tuffnut toss wasn't any better so there was a big zero on the first round.

Herg then walked up to the opposite lane.

"Hang on, aren't they supposed to use the same lane?" Hiccup asked.

Herg smirked. "The rules stated that to win we need the highest score, a never mentioned we had to use the same lane."

Hiccup wasn't entirely surprised to find that the giant had a far easier time than the twins. Herg tossed his bowling ball with blinding speed that it knocked all the pins down instantly.

"This is going well," Hiccup groaned.

"Hey, aren't we missing a muttonhead?" Snotlout frowned.

They turned and found that Ruffnut was nowhere to be seen, the giant was so busy laughing that their humiliation that they failed to notice this fact.

"Where did she go?" Astrid hissed.

"I don't know, but I hope she reappears before they notice," said Hiccup.

Herg and Blerg apparently were talking to one another, but they were so far way that Hiccup couldn't hear a single word they were saying. He really hoped that the twins had some idea of their sleeves because if not chanters were they would be killed.

Blerg then started to make his way to the lane and surprise surprise it was another strike, which meant that the giants were now far into the lead.

"You say your prayers to whatever god you wish," said Snotlout.

"Hey, Ruffnut is back!" Fishlegs pointed.

Hiccup looked up and indeed he saw Ruffnut standing beside her brother and she was whispering in his ear.

"Looks like they've got a plan," Hiccup noted.

"Then we really are doomed," said Snotlout.

Tuffnut then took the field, grasped his bowling ball and tossed it right into Herg and Blerg's lane. Tuffnut must put a great amount of force into the throw because it cracks the wooden floorboards on impact.

"What was that!" Utgard-Loki roared. "Once you choose a lane you cannot change it!"

"You never mentioned that before," Hiccup protested.

"Well, I'm saying it now!"

"What was that about?" Astrid asked.

"They were trying to sabotage their lane," Hiccup whispered.

"But they still have two strikes," Fishlegs pointed out. "Still don't understand what's going on."

Ragnar's eyes lit up. "Displacement."

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"When Thor first encountered Utgard-Loki on his journey through Joutnheim, try to hammer him with his hammer. However, Utgard-Loki remained unfazed it was only later that it was revealed that Utgard-Loki somehow switched his blow down upon Midgard, he ended up creating two new craters."

"You think something similar is happening with their lane," said Astrid.

"It makes sense and I think the twins realise this."

"How can you be sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Because they're showing their party trick," Ragnar.

Ruffnut stepped up to the plate, but their eyes widened when they suddenly watched her transform into a giant grizzly bear.

"What happened?" Snotlout stared.

"The twins are children of Loki, each income as a surprise that they're able to shapeshift as well as he can," said Ragnar.

"How can we have never seen it?" Snotlout asked.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "How else can you explain the twins disappearing and reappearing out of trouble?"

Ruffnut then used her new-found their strength in order to toss the ball, but she managed to accomplish was knocking down only one pin.

"Looks like it didn't accomplish much and now it's their turn," Snotlout grumbled.

"Our lane is broken," said Herg.

"We just simply shift lanes," said Blerg.

"You can't, I think your king was very clear on that front," Hiccup smiled.

The two giant groaned in annoyance, but they didn't complain that much believing they still had an unbeatable lead. It came to no surprise that their throws made it quite impossible for them to touch their pins, but unless the twins got a perfect score on their last run they would lose.

"How are they going to win?" Astrid asked.

"We're about to find out," said Hiccup.

"I have to pee!" said Ruffnut.

"Not the response I was expecting," Ragnar blinked.

Ruffnut then ran off to the ladies, but apparently, Tuffnut was not going to wait for her and reached out for his bowling ball. He lined himself up against the line and put as much force into the throw as he possibly could.

Fishlegs closed his eyes, not wanting to watch, but amazingly the bowling ball kept on rolling and he managed to score a perfect strike. Hiccup and the others were completely amazed and the giants were completely dumbstruck.

Herg just stared. "B-But how is that possible we magically—"

"What was that?" Hiccup smiled.

"Nothing," said Herg through gritted teeth.

Ruffnut then came back looking a little chipper. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only that your brother managed to score a strike!" Snotlout yelled from the stands. "Get a strike on this throw and you guys win!"

"I have to pee!" Tuffnut announced.

"Couldn't you have gone at the same time?" Blerg grumbled.

"I didn't need to go then," Tuffnut complained.

Regardless the giants allowed him to run off, but Ruffnut was proving to be as impatient as her brother and reached out for her bowling ball. She made her way up to the line and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She tossed the ball with all her strength and they watched as it continues to roll over the lane and just kept on going and just like her brother she managed to score a perfect strike.

"We win!" Ruffnut cheered.

"How is that possible!" Blerg roared.

"It's just a flick of the wrist," Ruffnut shrugged.

The giants looked as if they wanted to complain, but if they did they would have to openly admit that they rigged the twins' lane.

"I take it we won," said Tuffnut as he appeared smiling.

"Indeed you did," said Utgard-Loki looking utterly amazed. "This means that there is only one challenge left and that is yours, Hiccup Haddock."

"Just give me a few moments to prepare myself," said Hiccup.

"Very well," Utgard-Loki nodded.

The twins then made their way over towards Hiccup and the others and the immediately batted them with questions.

"How did you out trick the giants?" Fishlegs asked. "Ragnar said that they were displacing your lane."

"They were, we were actually bowling up on a mountainside," said Tuffnut.

"How did you do figure that out?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut shrugged. "I transformed into a housefly in this and in on a little conversation. Oddly they were very tightlipped when they were talking to one another."

"Okay, but how did you manage to get those two strikes?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

The twins smiled at one another.

"When my sister was bowling, I had transformed into a housefly and followed the ball," Tuffnut explained. "And it goes through a portal that took me to Mount St Helen and then I saw in front of me a second portal. Where I transformed back, grabbed the ball and tossed it right through before following it back here."

"And I did the same thing when it was my brother's turn," Ruffnut smirked.

"I can't believe that you two muttonhead came up with a plan like that," said Snotlout looking mildly impressed.

"Let's all celebrate just yet, remember we still have one challenge left," Hiccup reminded them.

"Yeah, and I imagine they have something special for you," said Astrid looking quite worried.

Hiccup took a deep breath and made his way towards the giants.

"So what's the final challenge?" he asked trying to put as much confidence in his voice as possible.

"Oh, nothing too difficult just a little match of Maces and Talons," said Utgard-Loki.

Hiccup had no idea what that game was. "Oh, good. So who is my opponent?"

"Me," Utgard-Loki smiled.

"Great, just perfect."

While they were setting up the board, Hiccup had to have a brief talk with his friends as he had no idea what this game was about.

"It's basically Viking chess, but much more intense," Ragnar explained. "You have certain pieces that represent a different assortment of people, you have a traitor, the accomplice and many others."

"How am I going to win when I don't know the rules?" Hiccup hissed.

"Don't worry there aren't that many, basically you each take a turn in moving a piece," Astrid assured him. "It's a military game, you can outflank your foe, attack them head-on or try to capture their leader."

"I should warn you that Utgard-Loki is one of the best players in all the nine worlds," Ragnar warned him.

"This just gets better and better."

* * *

Soon the board was set up and Hiccup made his way to the table, he was grateful to see that Utgard-Loki was now human size. He then looked at the board and saw that it was a series of different islands and there had to be about 30 pieces for each of them, most of them were soldiers.

"Is this your first time playing?" Utgard-Loki asked.

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"In that case, you should have an instruction manual so that you know you what each of the pieces can do," Utgard-Loki smiled.

The giants merely snickered.

Hiccup was not about to turn away a guide telling him on how to play the game. He looked through the basic rules and saw that Ragnar was right, at the start of the game they could choose an island as their base of operations, but after that, they had to establish outposts and take up military positions.

As a guest and scene has he was a massive disadvantage, Utgard-Loki had given him the right of choosing his island base first. Hiccup shows day very well defended island, the only way to enter the island was for a cove which could be easily defended.

"Not a bad base of operations," said Utgard-Loki looking mildly impressed. "Easily defendable, plenty of freshwater and food you could withstand the siege for years in more experienced hands."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Just choose your base."

Utgard-Loki had selected a small island, ordinarily, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but he had chosen it because it stood between two larger islands which created a straits which made invasion rather difficult.

With that, the game started and almost immediately Utgard-Loki had taken up defensive positions within the straits. Hiccup first outpost was based on an island that could oversee the seas, giving him early warnings of any invasion.

"I think I'll start things are by having my general to attack the island east of your position," said Utgard-Loki.

Hiccup grimaced, because the general meant absolute victory in any campaign, but has a price you would not be able to use five more turns. However, he had managed to conquer the largest island that Hiccup control preventing him from recruiting large scores of men.

"Then I'll use my admiral, to attack that shipping port of yours in the North West," said Hiccup.

The admiral piece much like the general guaranteed victory on any naval action he might partake provided that your enemies naval strength was not larger than yours. Hiccup had used this piece to attack his shipyards meaning that he would not be able to strengthen his naval power.

"Not a bad move," said Utgard-Loki. "With that one little manoeuvre, you have managed to destroy about a fifth of my fleet."

"And if you want to attack my home base you're going to need a massive invasion force," said Hiccup.

Previously, Hiccup had used his forger piece in order to create a good defensive line on his home base, towers and arch displacements and he had put fortifications down on the beach.

"You must have no confidence within the abilities of your forces efforts on fortifying your home base," said Utgard-Loki.

"I'm just merely dealing with a much more experienced adversarial, and if I can withstand your siege my victory will become all the more assured," said Hiccup.

"I could simply use my general in order to take your home base," said Utgard-Loki.

"You have about three more turns before you can use him, but before that, you have to deal with my naval blockade and actually enter through the cove," Hiccup pointed out.

"True, though I'm willing to bet that your ability to see into the future is helping you significantly," said Utgard-Loki eyeing him.

Hiccup did not want to admit it, but he had been looking into the future. Ever since his training with Freya he had a little better control over his powers. He was using that ability now in order to protect Utgard-Loki's moves and created countermeasures.

"Sadly, you will not be able to prevent what happens next," said Utgard-Loki as he immediately began launching his attack on Hiccup base. "It's only a matter of time before your defences fall."

"You're right, I can't stop your attack," said Hiccup and then a small smile appeared on his face. "However, I can still win the war."

"What?"

Hiccup then grabbed his accomplice piece and placed it on the board. "Thanks to the help of the accomplice, I'm able to take any piece belonging to you and I choose the piece that commands the garrisons on your two islands guarding your base."

Utgard-Loki narrowed his eyes. "Well played, but do you really think you can take my chief. In case you forgot in just a few more moves I will have conquered your isle."

"That's all I need," said Hiccup as he grabbed hold of his admiral piece. "Since most of your armada is busy attacking my base, this means that yours is virtually undefended and with your garrison now under my control I can move in virtually unseen."

Utgard-Loki growled and annoyance. "It looks like you win the game, well played."

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "We've managed to win every single one of your challenges, you're now on honour board upheld your end of the bargain."

"I am a man of my word," said Utgard-Loki. "I'll tell you what you seek. Your ancestor did create a very powerful illusion spell over the Hidden World to hide the dragons, I may have given him a few pointers. Only those of the original Berkian line will be able to spot it."

"My ancestors' tribe?" Hiccup assumed.

"Exactly, they portrayed themselves as the guardians of dragons ironic considering that they used to be some of the best dragon killers. Anyway, you should be able to see the Hidden World, all of you are descended from that one tribe."

"We are?" Astrid started.

"Why do you think that old Gobber the Belch gave some of you those nicknames?" Utgard-Loki smirked. "The only problem is where to look and with that, I can assist, but I will need your ancestor's sword."

Hiccup then tapped on his ring and immediately his sword emerge within his hand. Utgard-Loki looked at it and then waved his hand directly over the blade and it glowed slightly.

"When you get back to Midgard, the sword will begin to glow in the direction of the Hidden World. Though do be careful, chances are you will be followed and who knows what these evil forces might do to the dragons."

Ragnar looked at him. "Do you know something we don't?"

"I know a lot of things, but our deal was only to assist you in finding the Hidden World not to tell you about who else might be searching for it."

"We already know, his name is Johann," said Hiccup.

"He's only a mere puppet, someone else is pulling the strings."

"Who?"

"I've already told you enough as it is and I suggest you get going before my associates here decide to kill you. We giants like to humiliate our guests, but we don't very much like being humiliated ourselves."

Hiccup looked up at the giant and indeed saw some murderous looks coming from, it hadn't been for the fact they had guessed welcome the poly would have killed them right on the spot. However, the moment they leave they Palace no doubt chase after them and then kill them.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then got to his feet and made his way to the others, in order to discuss their escape plan.

"Any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe we run fast enough we can get outside the Palace as perimeter and then Thor can strike them down with his mighty hammer," Snotlout offered.

"We'll never make it," said Astrid.

"Not on the ground, but what about in the air?" Ragnar suggested.

Fishlegs' widened. "Our dragons."

"Exactly, if we figure out how to summon them we can get away from the giants."

Immediately all eyes turned on Hiccup, who had been the only one among them able to summon his dragon.

"Hey, I'm not sure how I did in the first place," said Hiccup.

"You have to try or else all these giants are going to kill us," said Astrid.

Hiccup groaned and try to think back on how he summoned Toothless. "I merely concentrated on my ring and then he suddenly appeared."

"That's it?" said Snotlout.

"It's not as if I had a manual!"

"We have to try, because I think they're starting to lose patience," said Ragnar.

Hiccup noticed that he was right, there was a good possibility that the giants might just risk breaking guessed welcome if they waited too long.

"Let's do it," said Hiccup.

They then started to make their way towards the doors and most of the giants were following them casually.

"When I say now run and concentrate on your ring," said Hiccup.

They kept on walking until there are just a few steps from the threshold.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately all them burst out of the threshold, running as quickly as they could. The giants then immediately began running after them and they could hear their giant footsteps behind them getting closer. Hiccup looked at his ring and concentrated on summoning Toothless.

Then appearing in front of him was Toothless' ghostly body and he roared at him, gesturing his head on his back telling him to get on. Hiccup mounted Toothless and quickly took off as high as they possibly could.

He looked back at the others and saw that they were still running on the ground.

"Come on! Come on!" Hiccup pleaded.

Then appearing in front of Astrid was the most beautiful dragon imaginable, it was very birdlike with blue and yellow scales with horns sticking out of its head forming a sort of crown shape. Astrid stared at the dragon with wonder before jumping on its back, she then flew up towards Hiccup marvelling at her dragon.

"She's beautiful," said Astrid grabbing her dragons head. "I think her name is Stormfly."

Stormfly growled slightly, indicating that it was indeed her name.

"What are the others?" Hiccup asked frantically.

Fishlegs was next in the ability to summon his dragon, which was rather chubby looking with a bludgeon like tail. Its wings were smaller compared to the other dragons, but they were moving so fast they were a blur and Fishlegs wasted no time on getting on its back and flew towards them.

"I'm riding on a Gronckle," said Fishlegs enthusiastically. "And I think that her name is Meatlug."

Meatlug growled leaking the side of Fishlegs' face with her long tongue.

Sadly it appeared that Snotlout and the twins were having problems summoning their dragons, fortunately, Ragnar's dragon was large enough to carry them. Ragnar's dragon had to be the strangest amongst them, it was a large dragon easily 50 feet tall and looks like a walking skeleton, it only took Hiccup a few moments to realise that it was wearing dragon bones as a sort of armour.

Upon seeing this massive dragon, Snotlout and the twins decide the jump on along with Ragnar. They then immediately took off and quickly joined the others.

"Quite a dragon you've got there," said Hiccup.

"He is certainly unique and his name is Skull," said Ragnar.

"We can admire our dragons later, right now let's get away from those angry giants," Astrid advised.

No one was going to argue with her name immediately flew off away from the giants and Hiccup couldn't help but look back and had a smile satisfaction his face noting their annoyed looks.

"Okay, we're out of danger so how do we get back to Midgard?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe you can open a portal, like before?" Fishlegs suggested.

"I did that unconsciously," Hiccup reminded him.

"But now you have proper training."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar, wanting his opinion. "It would be safer than climbing up the World Tree and it could take us a while to find the Hidden World."

"We've got like a month to find it," Snotlout pointed out.

"And we'll be sailing through uncharted waters, even with Hiccup's enchanted sword navigating those waters will be treacherous. Basically the more time we have the better."

Hiccup decided there was no point in arguing and decide to give it a shot. He then raised his hand and began to concentrate focusing on Midgard. It took a few moments, but eventually, the portal appeared right in front of them though it was taking all of Hiccup's willpower to keep it open.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up!" he yelled at the others.

"Then let's go!" Astrid yelled.

They then all immediately dived into the portal, Hiccup stayed behind in order to keep the portal opened before diving in himself. However, all his willpower was spent the moment he entered he passed out felt himself falling.


	15. We Set Sail

Hiccup was dreamy once again and he found himself in some ruined castle this time that overlooks the sea. Standing on the very edge of the battlements was Johann and he was looking down at the Vikings sailing ship.

Hiccup could see strange-looking creatures moving cargo onto the ship, they were rather large looking creatures with pointed ears, fangs instead of teeth, with two tusks sticking out of their mouths. He then remembered from reading his textbooks back at the Academy that these were orcs, one of the many monstrous creatures that roamed Midgard.

Ryker then appeared to join Johann. "We're almost ready to set sail."

"Good," said Johann as he looked down at the orcs. "I hope that you are right about these orcs, in my experience they have always been uncontrollable."

"Which is why we made sure they had a chieftain to follow," Ryker smiled. "Xar has given us his full support so long as we provide him with sufficient hunting grounds."

"They can hunt elves and humans as much as they want, though I hope you did explain to them that I want something left to rule over."

"Of course," said Ryker. "So have they returned to Midgard."

"Yes, and it would seem as if they've managed to humiliate Utgard-Loki and his giants."

Ryker looked at him. "You don't sound awfully concerned."

"Humiliating a band of giant is insignificant at best."

"Apart from the fact that this is Utgard-Loki we're talking about, he's crafty and he can be a dangerous enemy."

"He's also a Jotun with a deep hatred of the Aseir, he is destined to fight alongside us during Ragnarok remember. All you can really do is buy some time, but sadly for him in time is running out."

Johann then noticed that Ryker was still with him. "Is something else bothering you?"

"It's about the prisoner."

"What about him?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't killed him yet, didn't you swear that you would kill the Haddock line?"

"And I will, but he makes an excellent bargaining chip."

"I just think it's risky to keep them alive, the Haddocks are known to be quite tenacious."

Johann turned on him and then grabbed his throat. "Don't forget that you own your freedom to me, if it weren't for me you would still be trapped within the sea goddess' net."

Ryker managed to free himself and looked at him. "I do, but in case you forget she's not exactly a favourite person. Plus that elf has he got sea blood in his veins as well, they have a far better chance of getting to the Hidden World before we do."

"That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

Hiccup then suddenly found himself standing on a Viking longboat, it looked quite drizzly and incomplete.

"Welcome aboard, Naglfar," said a silky voice.

Hiccup turned around knowing which voice belonged to and sure enough, he found standing in front of the rudder was none other than Loki.

"Loki," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Loki merely smiled and Hiccup noted that he was now wearing an admiral costume, even had a large feather in his hat and a series of medals over his coat.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Hiccup asked.

"I can dress how I like on my own ship," Loki smiled.

Hiccup looked at the grisly looking ship. "It's not much to look at."

"That's because it's not complete," said Loki. "You see this ship is made out of the nails of all those who died. In ancient times Viking is used to gouge out their nails leaving small traces behind in order to prevent this ships very creation. Of course ever since they gave up that practice construction of the ship has exfoliated quite a bit."

"So you are intent of starting Ragnarok," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Maybe I am, but who could blame them after what the Aesir did to me? Do you know what they did to my boys, they turned one into a wolf allowed him to devour his brother and then they gutted him, using their testicles to forge the chains that are around my wrists. If that was not enough they then positioned the snake right down on top of me and it continuously dropped acid down on top of me. So I ask you why wouldn't I want revenge?"

"Considering that you are responsible for the deaths of two of Odin's sons, my brothers, did you expect anything less?" Hiccup asked.

"Balder deserved what he got, he was acting so cool bragging of how invulnerable he was. Why wouldn't I cut him down to size?"

"And leave him stranded in Helheim?"

"I can't think of anyone who deserved it more, well except maybe Odin and possibly Thor."

"You do realise that you're destined to die in Ragnarok," Hiccup pointed out.

"Destiny is a tricky thing and I believe that we can write own. Anyway enough about me, let's talk about you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about your little mission to the Hidden World, I'm telling you there is a good reason why your ancestor decided a hideaway the dragons. He wanted to make sure that no one uses their powers for their own gain what do you think the Gods of Asgard will do to them? Though I understand that you have written on the back of a dragon."

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot of things, even being cooped up in this cave for all eternity. I make sure to keep an eye out for certain individuals like yourself."

"So you can sway them to your cause?" Hiccup assumed.

"Why would you want to help the Gods, what have they done for you? Instead of offering assistance, they just leave you to fend for yourselves Frey sent you are dangerous mission to hunt down some goblins and Thor was absolutely no hope when you confronted Utgard-Loki."

"They had their reasons."

"Thor practically ignored his own daughter, barely acknowledged her and Frey couldn't help his own son forcing him to go into exile on Midgard and having his mother killed."

"Yet I don't see you lifting a finger to help your children," Hiccup noted. "Tell me have you lifted a finger for Ruff and Tuff?"

"My children rarely need my help, there crafty on their own and besides those two are very big disappointment. They lacked my cleverness and ingenuity, and spend most of their time causing mischief."

"They were smart enough to outthink those mountain giants," Hiccup pointed out.

Loki looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I don't want you as an enemy I would rather have you as a friend. And believe me you want me as a friend, I can give you many things recognition… riches… power… I can even teach you how to harness your magical powers better than Freya."

"There's only one thing I ever wanted," said Hiccup.

"Name it and it shall be yours."

Hiccup looked at him. "My father's to accept me and to be proud of me." He then narrowed his eyes at Loki with an intense look. "And I think allying with you would disappoint him greatly so you have nothing to offer me!"

Loki looked at him angrily. "You will regret not taking my offer and by then it will be too late for you."

* * *

Hiccup then suddenly awoke and found himself on a bunk he looked around and discovered that he was in a captain's cabin.

"Ah, you're finally awake," said a voice.

He looked up and saw Fishlegs at the far corner.

"Fishlegs? Where am I?" Hiccup frowned.

"You're onboard the _Skidbladnir_," Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup lifted himself up. "What happened?"

"Well you were able to open a portal to Midgard, but when we emerged you fell unconscious. Toothless disappeared right from under you if Astrid hadn't grabbed you in time you would have plunged into the ocean."

Hiccup blinked. "Astrid saved me?"

"Yeah, Ragnar then pulled out his father's boat and it magically appeared below us. We then immediately landed and put you in here the captain's cabin, thought Snotlout insisted that he should have the cabin."

"Of course he does," Hiccup grumbled. "How long was I out?"

"A few days," said Fishlegs. "And of course without you with been wondering the high seas for quite some time."

Hiccup groaned. "Do we know where we are?"

"Fortunately, Ragnar seems to be able to navigate at sea by using the stars according to him we're near Greenland."

"Greenland?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "But the archipelago is off the shores in Norway."

"Yeah, it could take several weeks to get there," Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you," Fishlegs advised.

Hiccup picked himself up. "I better get on the deck."

* * *

Once he got himself dressed, Hiccup made his way onto the deck with Fishlegs. Ragnar was at the wheel changing course every now and then, Astrid was standing next to him no doubt taking Hiccup's place as captain, for the time being, the twins were hoisting the sails and Snotlout apparently was over the edge been seasick.

Astrid turned and looked relieved to see Hiccup. "Hiccup, your wake. I was starting to worry."

"Opening a portal took a lot more out of me than I expected," Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs told me that we landed in near Greenland."

"Could be worse, we could have landed in view the Indian Ocean," Ragnar offered. "Don't worry I should be able to get us to the archipelago in good time."

"What about food and water?" Hiccup asked.

"We've got another for month so long as we ration," said Astrid.

"Snotlout tried to sell us the food and water while you are out," Ragnar informed him rolling his eyes. "I know dwarfs are usually greedy, but that was ridiculous. It was in the fact that he got terrible seasickness who knows what would have happened."

Hiccup looked at him. "Can't you fix is seasickness?"

"Is that in order?" Ragnar asked.

"We don't know what we might encounter we need everyone in top form."

Ragnar sighed. "Take the wheel."

Ragnar then made his way down the deck towards Snotlout.

"I'll try and plot our course on the maps," said Fishlegs as he walked off leaving Hiccup alone with Astrid.

There was a rather awkward silence and Hiccup was wondering whether he should tell Astrid about everything. If probably wouldn't be a bad thing for someone else to know and Astrid was certainly honourable.

"Astrid, something I should tell you," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then began telling Astrid about the truth for the prophecy, his conversations with Loki as well as his dreams of Johann.

"And you only now decided to tell me this?" Astrid frowned.

"I'm sorry, but aside from Ragnar I didn't really know any of you," he said gently.

"Well, thank you for trusting me with this I have to say I don't like it. You're saying that someone is going to betray us, but who?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, but it's abundantly clear that Loki has some sort of hand in this. Plus Johann seems to know our location and what we've been up to."

"That is troubling, I agree," Astrid nodded. "But I can't think of anyone who might have had the opportunity."

"Don't forget we were separated temporarily," Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid then looked down at everyone. "Ragnar might a bit better to his people, but I don't see him wanting revenge for all of his people. Fishlegs, he's too kindhearted and wouldn't even hurt a fly. The twins may be Loki's children but they're not evil. Snotlout seems like the likely option, but again I don't see him betraying us."

"They could very well be hiding their intentions," Hiccup offered.

"I suppose, I mean the twins did surprise me back at Utgard-Loki's Palace."

"Do you know anything about this Xar?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid pondered for a moment. "I think I have heard that name before, let me think. Now I remember, he's an orc chieftain. Back in the Viking age, he raided human settlements with a massive horde on Norway. It soon became known as the Battle of the Five Armies."

Hiccup frowned. "Isn't that from The Hobbit?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think it was based upon? Anyway, it was the only time in history that humans, elves and dwarfs united under a single banner to battle against a horde of orcs and goblins."

Hiccup turned and looked out to see. "I don't like the sound of this. First mountain trolls come down from the mountains, goblins attacking elves and now some power-hungry madam is looking for the dragons."

"You're right, something is indeed going on," Astrid agreed.

"Well, we better figure out what's happening in quick if we want to avoid an all-out war."


	16. A Run of the Sea

It had been several weeks since Hiccup will carbon they had made excellent progress, according to Ragnar they were now sailing directly over Britain.

"We should reach the archipelago in just a few days," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Good, because we still need to find the Hidden World." He looked at Ragnar who remains completely silent. "You're still upset for not consult you about telling Astrid everything?"

"Pretty much," said Ragnar. "But Astrid we can trust, though I still wish I knew how Johann knew about our journey."

"You think it's Loki?" Hiccup asked.

"Possibly, though there's no way to know until we confront Johann. Plus like Astrid, I am concerned about recent events."

"Astrid told me a bit about Xar, that he was a powerful chieftain amongst the orcs."

"Orcs are very savage monsters and the much more intelligent than goblins. You mentioned before that Johann had promised the orcs hunting grounds?"

"Yeah, mentioning hunting humans and elves."

"Orcs are dangerous hunters, the more intelligent the prey the better the hunt. As such they can create massive wastelands, chopping down trees staring off the wildlife. In fact, they're the exact opposite of us light elves and dark elves."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask what is the difference between light elves and dark elves?" Hiccup asked.

"Hard to say, it's been centuries since we've had any kind of interaction," said Ragnar. "But in the old days they were much different than us, the name dark elf is misleading they're not inherently evil. In fact, they pretty much do the same thing we do, the only difference is that they do it at night."

"But they don't have a patron Lord," said Hiccup.

Ragnar shook his head. "No they prefer to keep to their own counsel, but they haven't been seen for quite some time so it's hard to get a handle on them."

Hiccup then remembered Ryker and his strange appearance. "Johann also mentioned that he freed Ryker from a net and he looked as if he was drowning on solid land."

"Sounds as if he managed to cut them free from Ran's net," Ragnar frowned. "An incredible feat, she doesn't like giving up anything at least not without a trade. Loki himself had to barter with phone order to use her net."

"She's she's a sea goddess right?"

"Yeah, but unlike my grandfather, she and her husband live to cause mayhem drown as many people as possible. My grandfather, on the other hand, tries to counterbalance the destruction with calmer seas and stronger ships. As a result I'm not exactly Ran's favourite person since he is my grandfather."

"Maybe she hates Johann more?" Hiccup hoped.

"It's possible, but I wouldn't bank on it. I mean were six demigods, a prize like that doesn't appear in front of you every day."

Hiccup groaned. "For once I wish things would be easy."

"In my experience looking for a shortcut doesn't help in the long term, I mean that how World War II started. All the countries merely wanted a punished Germany, putting heavy reparations on them. Then the stock market crashed in Germany found itself in a much bigger debt and you know the rest."

"You got a good point," Hiccup nodded.

Then suddenly the entire ship shook and came to an abrupt stop.

"Did we hit something?" Astrid yelled.

"We're in the middle of the sea!" said Ragnar looking as confused as they were.

"Everyone get ready!" said Hiccup as he summoned out his _Inferno_.

"For what?" Snotlout asked.

Suddenly tentacles shot out of the water, giant ones began to wrap themselves around the ship.

"The Kraken," said Ragnar horrified.

"Don't let those tentacles touch the ship!" Hiccup ordered.

No sooner had he said that then to these massive tentacles began to wrap themselves around the ship causing the entire thing to shake and rattle.

"We're going under!" Fishlegs panicked.

Astrid immediately rushed towards one of the tentacles and swung her act slicing it off and then they heard a scream beneath the water.

"I think we've just made it angry," said Snotlout.

"We're not going to survive like this," said Ragnar as he was trying to move them away from the tentacles. "We're working against the wind."

"Hang on," said Hiccup.

He then turned to face the sail and immediately thrust his hand forwards. Almost immediately a powerful gust of wind slamming into the sail and they began to move away.

"That did it!" Ragnar yelled.

Of course, no sooner had he said that then to tentacles wrap themselves around the rear of the ship stopping them writing their tracks.

The twins had rushed to the back and began shooting arrows at the tentacles, bar to the Kraken it was nothing more than pins being pushed against skin.

That's when they saw its actual body, emerging from the sea was a giant octopus. The only slight differences its mouth had razor-sharp teeth beneath its actual body and water began pouring inside its mouth.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Please tell me you have an idea."

Hiccup looked at her, unfortunately, he had none, he had tried looking into the future but so far everything ended up then being swallowed. He had no doubt if we had more time that he would be able to figure out a way out of this mess, but they were running out of time.

Then suddenly shooting out of the sea was the biggest net Hiccup had ever seen and it began to wrap itself around the Kraken. Then emerging from the water was a 10 feet tall woman wearing a sea-green dress, her eyes were sea green and she had blonde hair with streaks of grey within them.

"Go back to the depths where you belong," she said forcefully. "Unless you wish to stay in turn that he was in my net."

The Kraken immediately obliged and released the ship causing them to jerk forward slightly. When they picked themselves up they saw that the Kraken was sinking into the sea where it disappeared.

Hiccup then turned to the giant woman overlooking them, who gave them a dirty look as if they were a bottle being tossed in the ocean.

"I hope you appreciate that I went out of my way to help you," she said coldly.

"Your Ran," Hiccup assumed.

"Indeed that I know who you are Son of Frigg," she said.

Ragnar looked up at her. "Are you going to sink us now or later?"

"Spawn of Frey," she said coldly. "I see you manage to convince your father to lend his ship, but answer your previous question I have not yet decided."

"What you want?" Hiccup asked.

"I hear that you are heading to the Hidden World in order to prevent Johann from getting his hands on the dragons," she said.

"What about it?"

"I also hear that Johann has stolen several of my belongings and I would wish them to return to me."

"Ryker," Hiccup assumed.

"Among others, he was not the only soul that he freed and all of them have a hatred of the Haddock clan."

"Great, more enemies."

"Ordinarily I would try to sink your ship, all of you would make an excellent addition to my collection. However, what I want more are the things that were stolen from me."

"Those are peoples souls, not things," said Fishlegs.

"Would you rather if they were free?" Ran questioned. "Believe him when I say that those souls are not the best of humanity."

"So you'll help us?" Hiccup asked.

"I already did, saving you from the Kraken so I hope you do appreciate my efforts."

"Can't you give us a gentle push to the Hidden World or something?" Snotlout asked.

Ran narrowed her eyes. "Gentle is not my thing, you have the wrong sea goddess for that. All I can do is make sure that you're not attacked by any more sea creatures."

"We'll take it," said Hiccup.

"Good, but I do warn you that any of you diet see I will not hesitate to take your souls to add to my collection nor will I protect you from my daughters."

"Understood," said Hiccup.

"Then happy sailing."

They then watched as Ran entered back into the sea and disappeared without a trace.

"From what I thought she really was going to sink us," said Astrid.

"Like I said she doesn't like anyone touching her collection, but I suppose we should be grateful that she's helping us out."

Hiccup looked deeply troubled. "So it's not only Ryker that has been freed, but many others."

"Not a comforting thought," Astrid agreed. "I wonder who they are?"

"Hard to know, but maybe Mimir will no more once we get back," said Ragnar. "In the meantime, I suggest that we use this opportunity to press forward."

"Let's go," said Hiccup.

* * *

It took them several more days in order to reach the edge of the fabled archipelago that contained the Hidden World.

"We're on the very edge," Ragnar informed them and looked at Hiccup. "Best get your sword ready, we're going to need it."

"I wonder how can the mortals have never found this archipelago?" Fishlegs pondered.

"A glamour charm completely covers it, once on the very edge they immediately decide to go around it. That's why every single trade route from Norway and back always goes around this area and how come mortals never built city ports in its path on the mainland."

"Any idea what we might expect?" Hiccup asked.

"I wish I could, but no mortal has set foot in these isles for well over 1000 years."

"I still don't understand why our ancestors left?" Astrid asked.

"When Harald Sigurdsson, the King of Norway, invaded England he called upon every single ship and men to fight. That included the people of the archipelago, of course, his army was pretty much destroyed during the Battle of Stamford Bridge and he himself had been killed. That put an end to the Viking Age and the few Vikings that survived converted to Christianity, I imagine that there were very few survivors from the archipelago and they probably decided to settle in Norway or in England, though they might have joined forces with William the Conqueror when he attacked, there aren't any records to say."

"How was the Academy form then?" Fishlegs asked. "I mean if all the Vikings converted to Christianity why would the Norse Gods continue to mingle with the mortals?"

"The Gods knew they needed every single warrior they could get their hands on come Ragnarok and they needed a place to train them while they remained in the mortal world also to give them opportunities to prove themselves worthy of the attention of the Valkyries. The Academy was built around these principles and then they chose four patrons to give them something to inspire to."

"But Loki?" said Astrid shaking her head. "I still don't understand how come he became one of the four patrons? I mean I understand that he was Odin's blood brother, but after his treachery…"

"Odin remembered that while Loki created dysfunction he also helped the Aesir every now and then in the needed his cunning for upcoming battles. House Loki, may have a mixed reputation, but to say that they're all bad would be unfair to the heroes that belong to their house."

"Rag, we need to go starboard," said Hiccup who held out his sword which was beginning to glow.

"So how close are we to the Hidden World?" Snotlout asked.

"Impossible to say, but the brighter glow was I think the closer we are," said Hiccup who noticed that his blade was glowing a bit more brightly as the ship turned. "That's good enough!"

"There's no telling how many days it will take us," said Ragnar.

"Why don't we just go there on our dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"Mostly because not all of us able to summon ours at the moment, also I'm pretty sure that Johann knows that we have them and it will be set up countermeasures. Ryker is with him and he has a depth knowledge on how to hunt dragons and Xar is both a chieftain and a shaman, a rare thing in an orc, that means he has some powerful spells at his disposal and unlike Hiccup he's had a lot of experience in casting them."

"So how'd we beat him?" Hiccup asked.

"He's a typical orc, likes to attack head-on with superior numbers, but that's also his weakness."

"What's he on about?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Yeah, isn't more better?" Ruffnut asked.

"Guys he's talking about stealth attacks, hit-and-run tactics, basically a small capable commando group," Astrid explained.

"Us," Hiccup simplified.

Ragnar nodded. "We're not quite there yet, but there's no denying that each of us brings something to the team. I'm a healer, Hiccup is an excellent strategist and is able to use magic, Snotlout has the brawn and the twins are unpredictable."

"Let's just hope that we don't have to face him just yet," said Astrid not looking entirely confident. "It would be nice to have some practising before going into full-blown war for one thing I don't know if the Academy is up to speed at the moment."

"The infighting?" said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded regretfully. "No one really trusts anyone in the Academy, especially during battle and I wouldn't be entirely surprised if it was Loki influence."

"One battle at a time, right now let's focus on Hidden World," said Hiccup.


	17. The Hidden World

They had been sailing through the Archipelago for several weeks and today was 29th February and Hiccup was in exactly the birthday mood. Not with the fate of the entire world resting on his shoulders and that of his father.

"So, how's the birthday boy?" Astrid asked as she joined him on the bow.

"Not in the birthday mood at the moment," said Hiccup. "There still no sign of the Hidden World and today is the only day will be able to enter it."

"Well, your sword has been glowing brighter over the past few days," Astrid noted. "So we have to be close."

Hiccup sighed. "That might not be enough. Also, we have no idea what we might encounter, the dragons have been living in their Hidden World well over 1000 years, I doubt they've seen humans before."

"From what I learned about dragons, they are very territorial," said Fishlegs meekly as he joined them. "Though apparently there are some techniques to calm them down, but there's no way to know whether they will work now."

"They are thousand years out of date," Astrid agreed.

"You know you guys aren't making things better," said Hiccup.

Astrid then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, we're behind you all the way."

Hiccup relaxed slightly. "Thanks."

"We're coming up to a fog bank!" Snotlout yelled from the crow's nest.

Hiccup looked and indeed saw massive fog cloud approaching them, but he shook his head knowing in his heart that it was no fog bank.

"That's not fog," said Hiccup.

"And how would you know?" Snotlout spat.

"Because his mother knits clouds," Astrid pointed out.

"It isn't fog then what is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Water spray," said Hiccup.

"The current getting rather strong as well!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup blinked, water spray and a strong current that could only lead to two things. He immediately looked down at Inferno and saw that the blade was glowing even more brightly and he soon realised what was ahead of them.

"Full stop!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid nodded immediately rushed towards the anchor and pulled down a lever to release it. Once the ship came to a stop Astrid rushed towards Hiccup and her mouth fell wide open.

"By the Gods," Astrid stared.

Ahead of them was a massive hole within the ocean and water was thundering down its sides like a raging waterfall. Water spray was emerging from within the hole which covered a good majority of the falls. The chasm was so dark that they were unable to see the bottom of it, the entire place put Niagara Falls to shame.

"I think we found the Hidden World," said Hiccup.

"Good, but how do we get down it?" Snotlout asked.

"We fly down."

* * *

After making sure that the ship was secure, they summon their dragons and flew down into the waterfall. Of course, Snotlout and the twins still want him to summon their own dragon so they had to ride with Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar.

"This place is pretty deep," said Fishlegs.

"It's home to thousands of dragons, of course, it's deep," said Ragnar.

"So what can we expect?" Hiccup asked.

"Only three humans have ever laid eyes upon the Hidden World," said Ragnar. "Your ancestors and mine."

Astrid frowned. "But I'm pretty sure that a Hofferson was with them."

"Yeah, one was," Ragnar nodded. "You see Hiccup's ancestor married a young Viking woman by the name of Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup and Astrid immediately looked at one another shocked.

"You mean we're related?" they said in unison.

"Distantly and arguably you could say that what all related somehow, I mean technically Snotlout is Astrid uncle," Ragnar shrugged.

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Astrid.

"I wouldn't worry, Gods don't really have DNA so doesn't really count. As for you and Hiccup, I would worry about that either after all Astrid you came from another side of the family."

"I suppose that is a relief," said Astrid.

"Hey, how about we focus on the fact that were descending upon the injured dragon homeland and these dragons have not seen humans were over 1000 years!" Snotlout pointed out from behind Hiccup.

"He does make a good point," said Fishlegs. "Dragons are often territorial as it is, they may not welcome the arrival of us humans."

"Which is why we have someone able to see into the future on our side," Ragnar smiled looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes and focused on the journey ahead. He could see a vast cavern of glowing rock, plans he did not recognise and then he saw a towering crystal above the vast cavern and standing there was a proud-looking dragon that resembled Toothless in almost every aspect, he was mostly black, but his paws and the tips of his ear flaps were white.

He then opened his eyes and looked the others. "Okay, we need to find a giant crystal overlooking the cavern, I think we should be able to find the King of Dragons there."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"It's not as if I have his photograph."

"It does match the description of the Hidden World that I read about," said Fishlegs.

"What about dragons?" Astrid asked.

"Just follow my lead and stay close and make absolutely no noise," Hiccup warned looking directly at the twins.

"Why does everyone look at us when they say that?" Tuffnut asked, who was sitting behind Ragnar, looking at his sister, who was sitting behind Astrid.

"Can you see further forwards?" Ragnar asked.

"You're concerned about Johann," Hiccup assumed.

"Just like to know whether he'll jump on us when we're so close to victory," said Ragnar.

"I'm still learning how to use my powers," Hiccup admitted.

"I had a feeling it won't be that easy," Ragnar sighed.

They soon exited the dark tank cavern and found themselves in the most beautiful place imaginable. They found hundreds of tall stalactites and stalactites which resembled tall towers, they had some sort of glowing algae and all they just stared.

They then flew directly over a cliff and saw that the bottom just kept on going forever. They saw water pouring down creating a thick mist, they weren't even sure whether it had a bottom. As they kept on flying they sought small fiery red dragons flying above them.

"I think those are Fireworm dragons," said Fishlegs in wonder. "Whatever you do don't touch them, their skin burns hotter than the sun."

"Yeah, but how hot could the sun be?" Tuffnut asked as he grabbed one and then he immediately cried out in pain clutching his burned hand.

"Very hot it would seem," Ragnar smirked.

Snotlout looked around. "This puts Nidavellir to shame."

"Not even Alfheim has such beauty," Ragnar agreed.

They kept on flying until they entered into yet another chamber much larger than the ones they had previously seen, large crystals were shooting out of the ground and they could see strange plants on every single rock.

"How can there be plant life here?" Astrid wondered.

"The luminescent glow must be the cause of this growth," said Fishlegs. "I don't recognise any of these plants, some of them might have even existed long before humans ever created."

"Then let's try and keep it that way," said Hiccup.

"I think I found your giant crystal," Snotlout pointed.

Indeed ahead of them was a large glowing crystal growing out of the ceiling, it was obviously the source the light. They also saw why a number of different kinds of dragons flying towards it as if it was some sort of beacon.

"Let's get low to the ground," Hiccup suggested.

Immediately they all dived down keeping as low as they could to avoid getting noticed by the dragons above them. Once they landed they have their dragons vanish and carefully began making their way up towards the bridge in order to observe the gathering of dragons.

"Okay, we're here so where's the King of Dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"Look for a dragon that resembles Toothless, but with white highlights on its paws and ear flaps," said Hiccup.

"Easier said than done," said Astrid. "There has to be thousands of dragons if not millions."

"I wonder how they managed to survive down here for so long?" Fishlegs wondered.

"It could be that they feed upon fish, I mean there is a giant hole leading to the ocean about five miles back," Hiccup pointed out.

Ragnar placed his hand against one of the plants. "These plans are indeed ancient, we don't even have anything like this in Alfheim. Hard to believe this place stayed secret for so long."

"Probably would have been discovered a long time ago with my ancestor had use a powerful glamour to hide it," said Hiccup.

"Enough sightseeing, we need to decide what to do next," said Astrid. "I mean even if we do find the King of Dragons what do we do then? Convince him to let the dragons fly around the earth, no way the glamour would be able to hide so many dragons at once."

"Maybe that our mission," said Ragnar.

"What you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"From the research that I found on the guy, he had spent his entire career trying to find the King of Dragons, but there was never any records stating why. What if he was going to use the dragons in order to start a war."

"Why would he do that?" Snotlout frowned.

"He's a trader and a war would bring in a massive amount of demand, weapons, medical supplies, food and all manner of things. What you think humans will do when they suddenly find out that dragons are not from legend and are starting to attack them."

"They would fight back," said Hiccup horrified.

"That theory works, but only if he is able to control the King of Dragons," Astrid pointed out. "How is he going to accomplish that?"

Hiccup began thinking and then suddenly he saw images of baby dragons, similar to the King of Dragons and realisation then dawned on him. "The King of Dragons has children."

"So?" Snotlout blinked.

Fishlegs' eyes lit up as he had just come to the same conclusion as Hiccup. "Johann is going to hold his children in ransom. Making do everything that he wants in order to keep them safe."

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded.

"That's monstrous," said Astrid looking disgusted.

"Okay, so all we have to do is find the King of Dragons tell him that we suspect that Johann is going to steal his children and then what?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "I'll think of something."

Snotlout looked at him. "You're making this up as you go along."

"Yeah, but I do it beautifully," Hiccup smiled.

The others looked one another and nodded slightly.

"Okay, so where's the King of Dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe we should ask that guy!" Ruffnut pointed.

They followed her pointing finger towards the large crystal protruding from the ceiling. Then suddenly emerging from one of the crevices was a the very same dragon that Hiccup has seen his visions.

"A Night-Light," Fishlegs gasped.

"A what?" Snotlout blinked.

"It was the last Dragon entry in the Book of Dragons, apparently it was the offspring of a Night Fury and a Light Fury," Fishlegs explained. "They have different correlations, but they have the same abilities dragons."

"That's the King of Dragons," said Hiccup looking at the others. "That's the same dragon I saw in my visions."

"And I suppose we should go out and say hello," said Ragnar.

"And hope that we don't get eaten," Snotlout muttered behind his breath.

Swallowing every single bit of courage they had, close to their feet and presented themselves out in the open. Almost immediately they were spotted by the dragons who growled at them fiercely and they began to surround them.

"Hiccup, if we die here I'm going to kill you constantly in Valhalla," said Snotlout.

It looked for a moment that was exactly what was going to happen, but then the King of Dragons noticed them.

"Stop!" he commanded in perfect English.

"He can talk?" Snotlout blinked.

"Apparently," said Astrid.

They watched as the King of Dragons flew down towards them and landed right in front of them.

"I have been expecting you for quite some time," he said looking at the six of them. "But we should have this conversation in private."

The King of Dragons and immediately flew back up towards the crystal that was attached on the ceiling. Several dragons consisting of Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders had grabbed the six young heroes and flew them towards the crystal.

Once they reached the ledge they dropped them off and immediately flew back down leaving them stranded.

"I hate heights?" Fishlegs quivered.

"Just don't look down," said Hiccup.

* * *

They follow the King of Dragons deeper into the crystal which was obviously his den.

"We won't be disturbed here, we can speak freely," he said looking back at them. "Allow me to phone me to introduce myself, I am Darklight, King of the Dragons. I suspect you all have questions."

"How come you're able to talk?" Snotlout asked bluntly earning him a sharp elbow from Astrid in the shin.

"We do have a form of language ourselves called dragonese, to you it just sounds like roars," Darklight explained. "Odin has appeared here several times teaching us how to speak English and other languages."

"You met Odin?" said Astrid her eyes lighting up.

"Indeed, he's the one that cast the glamour charm around our home by request of Hiccup Haddock," he said and looked at Hiccup. "Who is your ancestor I take it."

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, but it sounds if you had been expecting us."

"I have been, each of the previous Dragon Kings has been told that nine chosen heroes will rise in order to combat against the gathering forces of Ragnarok. Their choices shall have a massive impact upon the Twilight and might even shift the destinies of the gods."

"Nine, but there's seven of us," Tuffnut frowned.

"At the moment and there's no telling whether you are the chosen heroes."

"You mention that we could shift destiny," said Hiccup.

"Destiny is not always written in stone, though there are key points but the outcome is always unknown. Prophecies are more the guideline than anything else and never clear on the aftermath, they don't tell you whether you succeed or fail."

"What do you mean that the gods are destined to die?" Snotlout frowned. "I mean aren't immortal."

"They are difficult to kill, but unlike many gods, they can die," said Ragnar. "Hiccup's brother had been killed and he's currently trapped within Helheim. Come Ragnarok many of the gods are destined to die, my father, Astrid's and yours." He then turned and looked at Nightlight. "But you're saying that their destinies can be changed?"

"Possibly, it mostly depends upon you," said Nightlight. "The choices that you make will certainly have a profound effect upon the nine worlds though in what direction I cannot say. There are those who will try to use you in order to achieve their own agendas."

"Johann," Hiccup assumed.

"Yes, I know him all too well," Nightlight nodded. "Over a thousand years ago he tried to hunt the King of Dragons, but your ancestor was able to stop. Now he has returned and he wishes to complete what he started and he has allied himself with very dangerous foes."

"Then you should know that he's coming here seems to be able to track us," Hiccup explained.

"Indeed I and I already have," said a voice behind them.

Immediately they turned and Hiccup was horrified to find that Johann was standing behind him is smirking.


	18. How to Save Some Baby Dragons

Hiccup and the others stared at Johann, who was just standing there with his hands behind his back with a smug smile.

"There's no way you're getting the King of Dragons," said Hiccup as he summoned Inferno.

"When I set my mind on something I never give up," said Johann narrowing his eyes at Hiccup. "You know I can't wait to kill you, Haddock. Your ancestor froze me and placed for over 1000 years, it was only thanks to global warming that I managed to break free."

"You should have suffocated," said Hiccup.

"If I was a normal human I would have, but fortunately for me like you I may demigod," he snarled and then he looked towards the twins. "A son of Loki if you're really interested."

"Wait, you're our brother?" said Ruffnut.

"That's just weird," said Tuffnut.

"Believe me I don't like it any more than you do, the two of you don't seem to share your family's history. We children of Loki are never accepted by anyone, tell me about precious Academy do you ever fit in."

"No," said Ruffnut agreed.

"But we're strangely unique so course we don't fit in," said Tuffnut.

Johann glared at them. "You lack imagination and ambition, I'm ashamed we're even related."

"How about we get to the part where we kick your butt," said Snotlout with a firm grip on his mace.

"Wait," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, we have to take him down."

"You're certainly are a Haddock," said Johann. "He wants information, more specifically how on how I managed to track you all the way here. Well, to answer that question you could say that I had a little inside help."

"Someone in the Academy is working for you?" Ragnar assumed.

Johann smiled. "Don't think that I'm going to tell you who it is, I'll leave that to your imaginations and bring a little discord."

"Next question, who is the real mastermind?" Hiccup demanded.

Johann narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that someone is giving me orders?"

"Because every time I saw you in my dreams it looked as if you were receiving instructions," Hiccup answered.

"So it was you that was eavesdropping, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Fishlegs frowned. "What's he talking about?"

"Hiccup as had several dreams," Astrid explained.

"What is that mean?" Snotlout frowned.

"Oh, I think I understand now," said Fishlegs. "I've read that demigods are sometimes their consciousness takes them somewhere else."

"And he didn't tell us why?" Snotlout growled.

"Because one of those dreams led to him having a few conversations with Loki," Ragnar explained. "He didn't want to sew mistrust within our group knowing how misleading he is."

"Have we discuss this later?" Fishlegs suggested.

Snotlout grumbled and looked at Hiccup. "Fine, but you haven't heard last of this."

"Do you really think you can take us on alone?" Astrid asked pointing her axe at him.

"No," Johann admitted. "But I'm not alone."

Then suddenly climbing the crystal behind him was Ryker and the creature he had to assume to be an orc. The orc had fanged teeth, easy 7 feet tall and was packing a lot of muscle.

"I take it that your Xar?" Hiccup assumed.

"That's right," Xar snarled. "And I will enjoy hunting humans and elves alike when we conquer Midgard."

"It's a shame my brother isn't here," Ryker glared. "I would enjoy so much slicing into pieces for what he did to me."

"As far as I understand it, your the one who betrayed him," said Fishlegs.

"And then he allied himself with your ancestors and ended up getting a spot in Valhalla while I was trapped within Ran's net," Ryker growled angrily. "If Johann hadn't freed me I would still be trapped in her clutches."

"Then you should know that she is pretty much hired us to retrieve your soul," said Snotlout.

"Your ancestors could defeat me, not without the help of my brother what makes you think you can stand a much better chance?" said Ryker pointing his sword directly at them.

"Another this debate, we are here for the King of Dragons deal with these fools while I find the beverage we need," said Johann.

"With pleasure," said Xar as he immediately thrust his hand towards them.

Suddenly appearing from his fingertips were wisps of black smoke that headed straight towards them. Hiccup thrust his hand forward creating a burst of wind, but the moment the two spells clashed he found himself struggling. He was able to hold off the attack, but it had almost completely drained him.

"You all right?" Astrid asked rushing to his side.

"He's too strong for me," said Hiccup taking a few deep breaths.

"We'll handle him you need to go after Johann," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked up and saw that Johann was leaving. "But I need to stay here and help you guys."

"I can assist them with the orc," said Darklight. "Astrid is right you need to go after Johann we will be able to handle these interlopers."

Hiccup saw that the twins were now fighting against Ryker, they shapeshifted every now and then in order to avoid his attacks. Also when it looked as if he was overpowering one of them the other immediately jumped in to wear him out.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were already engaging Xar, trying to match his strength but he was clearly far stronger than they were. However, they were preventing him from using magic by attacking him so close so he had to say there were pretty evenly matched.

Hiccup looked at Astrid nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you!" Astrid yelled as he ran off.

* * *

Hiccup began to follow Johann, who was running deeper into the nest which confirmed Hiccup theory that he was after Darklight's children. He had to prevent that all costs, Darklight would have no choice but to do exactly what he said there was no way of knowing how much chaos that will cause.

As he ran Hiccup could hear small roars and when he turned around the corner he found Darklight's nest. In there were four baby Dark-Lights and they were adorable, they were weaving their tiny paws in the air and nibbling at each other's ear flaps.

Under normal circumstances, Hiccup would have found this enchanting, but sadly Johann was ruining the moment. He was looking down at the four baby dragons with a very greedy look on his face.

"With these adorable creatures I can set up plans into motion," Johann smiled.

"Don't you mean Loki's plan?" said Hiccup.

Johann turned around and looked at him. "Figured it out, huh?"

"It wasn't that difficult," said Hiccup. "He kept on pushing me to find the Hidden World, because he knew that you were tracking me. He merely wanted me to get here today so that you can hold these guys for ransom to force Darklight to attack Midgard."

"And during that commotion, I will be able to create quite a possible enterprise," Johann smiled.

"You know how many lives could be lost if you do this?"

"I'm counting on it, your ancestor wound my previous empire of commerce and now I have a chance of starting it again. Then once the dragons have been dealt withal have countries fighting against themselves, not too difficult we humans have never really gotten along with one another."

"I won't allow that to happen," said Hiccup as he raised Inferno.

Johann then drew out a pair of daggers. "Then I'll cut your life short."

He then immediately tossed one of them towards Hiccup, but he quickly deflected it with his sword. Hiccup then charged in towards Johann swinging his blade, but he blocked it with his dagger and in due out another from beneath his sleeve. He thrust towards Hiccup's chest, but thankfully he backed away in time and then backhand him.

Johann quickly recovered and immediately performed a leg sweep knocking Hiccup right off his feet. Then before he had a chance to get back up he immediately jumped on top of him and began to pummel him in the face. Hiccup was seen spots, but he had enough sense to see Johann had drew yet another dagger.

He quickly moved his head to the side avoiding the dagger and then with his right hand punched him in the face knocking him off. He then jumped to his feet and swung his blade, but Johann leaned back avoiding the blade completely and then perform a spinning back kick striking him in the centre of his chest.

"I have had years of experience fighting and all manner of those, you have only learned how to fight in just a few months how can you hope to defeat me?" Johann sneered.

Johann was right, he had far more experience than Hiccup and you are still too winded by Xar's attack to conjure any spells. However, he knew that he couldn't just give up either because he knew what Johann would do if he got his hands on those baby dragons.

Hiccup place both hands on his sword and looked at Johann. "I don't care if you have more experience than me, I have more heart than you."

"What does heart have to do with fighting?" Johann snarled.

"Unlike you, I have something worth fighting for and I will keep on fighting you until my last breath," Hiccup vowed.

Johann didn't look particularly impressed. "If that's your final say, but no you shall die in vain. It would have been far wiser for you to simply run away."

Hiccup then watched as Johann charged at him grasping to daggers within his hands. Hiccup was able to block the dagger in his right hand with his sword, but the second plunged his side.

His eyes then open and he found that Johann was charging towards him once again. He quickly realised that he just witnessed the future and immediately acted upon it. The first thing he did was block Johann's attack from the right and before he could plunge the dagger in his left hand into him, he then slammed his shoulder right underneath his chin.

This knocked Johann of balance and Hiccup spun around with a sidekick and Hiccup continue to press on with his advantage. Johann can no longer defend himself while trying to maintain his balance and eventually he tripped and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Hiccup placing his sword beneath his chin.

"Looks like I win," he said.

"Not yet," Johann smiled looking towards his side.

Hiccup turned his head slightly, just enough to see Johann just in case he tried anything. His eyes widened, because he found that a tall and study, pale-looking man with a scar over his right eye standing there. However, the thing that got his attention was the fact that he had a sword placed against his father's neck.

His father looked worse for wear, he had many cuts and bruises over his face as if he hadn't eaten for quite some time. Under normal circumstances, he would easily be able to break the hold Krogan had on him, but that clearly wasn't the case at the present moment.

"Dad!" said Hiccup horrified.

"It seems as if getting beaten by Haddocks is something of a universal law for you Johann," said the man.

"You hardly came out unscathed the last time you tangled with one, Krogan," Johann snarled.

"That was his Night Fury, not the boy himself," Krogan snarled.

"Let me guess you're another one of my ancestor's enemies," Hiccup assumed.

"Very perceptive," said Korgan. "I was tasked with the important job of requiring the King of Dragons for my master, but your ancestor and his Night Fury thwarted my attempts. My master there executed me for failing him."

"Sounds as if you should have worked with a different boss," said Hiccup.

Hiccup knew it was dangerous to antagonise him but he needed to stall him in order to think of a way out of this mess. There wasn't really a lot he could do now without endangering his father, he might have Johann hostage but he really doubted that this guy would agree to a hostage exchange.

"I would watch your tongue boy, or I might site your father is off," Krogan roared.

"Hiccup, forget about me!" his father yelled. "Kill that pirate!"

"Make your next move count," Johann smiled. "Kill me and your father dies, allow me to take those baby dragons and you can have him."

"And I'm supposed to trust you?" Hiccup glared.

"I swear upon my troth."

Hiccup grimaced, if he took the author he would have his father but at the price of Johann starting a Dragon War, on the other hand, he would lose his father. He needed a third option, but the one that many options not with Krogan saw that his father's throat.

Hiccup then saw behind the corner was Ragnar and it didn't look as if either Johann or Krogan had seen him. He had already placed an arrow in his bow, but they would only have one shot oils they could lose everything.

"What's to say I will lose my father in this war you going to start at the price of millions?" Hiccup asked. "That sounds like a very bad deal."

Johann narrowed his eyes. "Sounds as if you're not going to accept our deal. Do you really not care for your father's safety?"

"The only thing I ever won was to make him proud of me and letting you achieve your goal would not accomplish that."

"Then you forfeited your father's life," said Johann. "Krogan, kill him!"

Krogan smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

However, before he could cut his father's throat Ragnar fired an arrow and it struck him on the shoulder. Krogan roared in pain grasping his shoulder which gave his father the opportunity to slam the back of his head into his face. He then slammed his elbow into his stomach and rolled to safety.

Hiccup then immediately swung his sword at Johann, but he transformed himself into a housefly and avoiding the blade completely. He then flew towards Krogan and transformed back to his original form quickly grabbing Krogan's sword in order to slice a never arrow coming from Ragnar.

"It looks as if we have failed, but rest assured Hiccup Haddock next time will be different!" Johann vowed.

He then slammed something into the ground and smoke emerged, both Hiccup and Ragnar rushed towards the smoke but they found that both Johann and Krogan were gone.

"They got away," said Ragnar.

"At least leading get what they wanted," said Hiccup and then looked at him. "Rag, what are you doing here? I thought you would be helping others with Ryker and Xar."

"Astrid felt as if they only had enough help, but she suspected that you would need some and it looks as if she was right."

"Son," said Hiccup's dad.

Hiccup then remembered that his father was with them and quickly rushed over to him.

"Dad, are you all right?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine, son," said his father.

Ragnar then joined them and examined his father. "He needs medical attention and some food. I'll do what I can, but we better get back to the ship as soon as possible."

"Then we better join the others," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon joined up with Astrid and the others, the entire place looked like a war zone. There were scorch marks on the ground and everyone looked exhausted.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"We were able to hold them off, but that orc shaman was extremely powerful," said Astrid. "Then they just disappeared in a puff of smoke when it was as if they had the upper hand. I don't understand what happened."

"Johann had enough, that's what," said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"He knew he no longer had the upper hand so he decided to cut his losses."

"Meaning he'll try again another day," said Ragnar.

"Does that mean you come here again?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Hidden World can only be accessed only once every four years, only those who are considered friends of dragons are able to enter without restrictions," said Darklight and he smiled at all of them. "And you have all certainly proven yourself friends to dragons and you are welcome here at any time."

"Sounds as if mission accomplished," Astrid smiled.

"Then what you say we get back to Berk?"


	19. I Get Stabbed By a Treacherous Trader

The journey back was far easier than the journey coming, as Hiccup was able to open a portal directly to the Academy. Unfortunately, he got the coordinates a bit wrong as he originally planned for them to appear in front of the staff table in the Great Hall only to find themselves standing on the Loki Table right in the middle of dinner.

Mimir then immediately ordered them to his office in order to give them the report on the mission while he ordered Gothi to take Hiccup's father to the medical wing. They explained everything in great detail, goblins attacking the light elves, Xar joining forces with Johann and the fact that Loki appeared to be behind it all.

"It does not surprise me that Loki was behind this," said Mimir.

"I should have known that Johann was the son of Loki," said Gobber. "However, I'm pretty concerned about the fact that he has powerful allies in Xar and Krogan."

"And these goblin attacks are concerning," Mimir added. "I'll have to report everything to Odin, the end of the day it will be his choice on a plan of action. In the meantime, you've done well to prevent the Dragon War from erupting across Midgard."

"Sir, there is still the matter of the inside man in the Academy," Hiccup reminded him.

"Don't worry, lad, we'll start an investigation immediately," Mimir assured him. "At the very least you have put him in a nervous position we just simply have to find before he causes any trouble."

"Now I suggest that all of you get to bed, you look as if you're about to collapse," said Gobber.

Hiccup was not going to disagree with him, his entire body was aching in pains and he doubted the others were any better.

Astrid looked at Hiccup as though making their way back to the dorms. "You did a good job on your first quest."

"Thanks, but there 'still many questions," said Hiccup.

Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, asking questions is what keeps the investigation going. We just have to try and answer each and every question until we can get a clear picture."

"And we'll be behind you all the way," Fishlegs added.

"Which is why I've decided to step down as leader of House Thor," said Astrid looking at him. "Starting right now, you are the leader of our house."

"Me?" Hiccup stared. "But I'm the new guy!"

"And you have just led a quest successfully, no one is going to argue after that. Besides, while I'm good at leading people in battle not so good at dealing with administrative affairs. Not only have you proven to be a skilled battle commander you've also shown that you're able to lead outside of conflict."

Hiccup looked at all of them and even Snotlout was nodding with improvement.

"Well, Hiccup looks like you're in charge now," said Ragnar.

* * *

Hiccup fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow and he began to dream. He found himself sitting upon a cloud high up in the sky.

"As dreams go, this was not so bad," said Hiccup.

"You do deserve a rest," said a calm gentle voice behind him.

Hiccup turned around and saw a beautiful woman in her mid-30s. She had auburn hair like his that was tied up in three long braids and perfect sky blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that seemed to move upon its own and only took them a few moments to realise that the patterns he could see moving when that clouds.

"Mum?" Hiccup gaped.

Frigg smiled at him. "Hello, Hiccup. I was hoping to meet you in person."

"After 16 years, you choose now to talk to me?" Hiccup asked.

Frigg closed her eyes. "I know it is hard for you to understand, but keeping my distance is the best way to protect you. Balder was my favourite son and I was desperate to protect him, but I only sealed his fate."

"Yeah, I know the story," Hiccup nodded.

"I learned my lesson the hard way of trying to change something I was destined to happen. Just some things are unavoidable, hopefully, a lesson you will learn in the coming years."

"Any reason why you gave me the gift to seem to the future?" Hiccup asked.

"We gods are unable to avoid destiny, but you mortals you just seem to be able to create your own. In time you will understand, but remember destiny is like a tapestry with many threads sewed into its fabric trying to follow one and you might miss the others."

"You're saying that I can't jump to conclusions, that I have to see everything from every angle in order to get a clear picture."

Frigg smiled. "I knew it was the right thing to do to give you the ability to see into the future, though I would advise not to see too far into your future."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "So, I take it that you heard about what happened to my dad?"

Frigg nodded sadly. "I feared that Loki and his minions would try to make a move on you and try to capture your father."

"And you didn't stop them?" Hiccup asked.

"I couldn't, we Norse Gods are unable to interfere in the lives of our children, at least not to an extent. We always like to have you fight your own battles, to prove yourselves worthy. If Thor held out his children all the time then there would be giant craters all over Midgard, we have to show restraint."

"Even if you love them?" Hiccup asked.

"Your father is strong, in fact, he reminded me so much of Odin. A man that channels respect not only strength of arms but with words, able to show great compassion to those that are less fortunate and is always willing to help his friends. You remind me so much of him."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not so certain."

His mother then placed a hand on his cheek. "Son, I am certain and so are your friends."

Hiccup looked at his mother's face. "Will I see you again?"

She smiled. "I'll always be with you."

Then just like that, she disappeared into the mist and he woke up from his dream.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hiccup found himself been slammed with many questions from the rest of his house. Most of them happen to be arguments which he quickly sorted out with compromising and investigations.

Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs all gave him a helping hand with running things and he found himself able to talk to them whenever he felt down. Surprisingly the rest of House Thor had no problems with him taking over, in fact, they were rather excited.

"You seem to be taking the role very well," said Ragnar at his desk.

"Yeah, but I feel as if I have to juggle between schoolwork and all this, not to mention I'm still concerned about Johann," said Hiccup as he began looking through his papers.

"Hey, you heard Mimir, we did a great job," said Ragnar.

"Still—"

"Look I'm first to admit that there are still some issues to resolve, but worrying about them won't do us any good. Right now all we can do is wait."

"Well, Hiccup Haddock please come to the common area?" said a voice over the loudspeakers.

"Can you handle the rest here?" Hiccup asked.

"No sweat."

* * *

Hiccup made his way into the common area and strangely there was no one present. It was late in the evening and usually, this place was pretty packed and the stores were not open either.

"Hiccup, glad you could make it," said a voice.

Hiccup turned around and saw Johnson approaching him.

"Johnson?" Hiccup blinked. "Uh, I don't suppose you can tell me why this place is deserted."

"Maintenance."

"I didn't see any notice."

"Well, you have been rather busy of late."

Hiccup had a bad feeling about this and he got the feeling that Johnson wasn't telling the whole truth.

"So what do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you that I'll be leaving the Academy," he said.

"Why me? Why not Astrid or Ragnar first, you knew them longer than you knew me?"

"Yes, but there's something special about you."

Johnson then started to approach him slowly with his hands behind his back.

"People have been telling me that quite a bit recently," said Hiccup slowly.

"And it's not undeserved, you have accomplished quite a lot in the short time you've been here and people are excited to see what you do in the future. Possibly even take the title of King."

"King?" Hiccup blinked.

"Ah, so you don't know about the King of Midgard," said Johnson with a small smile. "The King of Midgard doesn't exactly rule this world as the name suggest, think of him as more of a protector than anything else. There hasn't been a King of Midgard for well over 1000 years there was some who would like to keep it that way."

"Are you one of them?" Hiccup asked.

"Depends upon who the King will be and the last thing I want is for you to become King!"

Johnson then moved with such speed that Hiccup didn't have any time to react and suddenly he felt a nasty pain in his gut. He looked down and saw that Johnson had just stabbed him with a dagger.

Hiccup blinked and suddenly found himself standing in front of Johnson.

"Depends upon who the King will be and the last thing I want is for you to become King!"

Hiccup immediately acted and jumped back just before Johnson struck him with a knife, though it did graze him slightly.

Johnson narrowed his eyes. "You saw my attack coming."

"Hard to get on the jump on someone who can see into the future," said Hiccup.

"That power of yours is certainly going to be annoying, but I still accomplished what I set out to do," Johnson smiled.

Hiccup frowned wondering what he meant by that then suddenly he started to feel feverish. He looked down at the cut that Johnson had inflicted and saw that it was now bright purple. His legs then turned to jelly and he soon found himself collapsing on the floor.

"W-what did you do?" said Hiccup as he thought to stay conscious.

Johnson smiled and then suddenly his appearance began to change then suddenly standing in front of him was Johann.

"I nearly poisoned you," said Johann.

Hiccup looked at him in disbelief. "Johann?"

"Like those troublesome twins siblings of mine I had the ability of shapeshifting and it certainly made me entering this cursor the Academy all the easier. You don't know how long I have been waiting to give up this ridiculous illusion that actually cared about everyone here, especially that Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup looked at him. "So you were the friend that was to betray making the prophecy."

"Don't feel too bad, I fooled your ancestor much longer, though he was quick to figure out that I was a spy."

Hiccup was trying to fight back the pain that was rushing to his entire body, but it was far too painful. In fact, he was amazed that he hadn't passed out due to the pain.

"That would be the Slitherwing venom in your body," Johann smiled. "The most poisonous breed of dragon that ever lived, you should feel honoured that I used the last of my supply on you."

"Why do this Johann?" Hiccup asked.

"Why I'm helping my father to bring about Ragnarok?" Johann snarled. "Maybe it's because I have nothing to lose, I lost everything due to your ancestor and when I woke from my icy slumber I found myself in a strange new world. That moment on I vowed to eradicate the entire line of Haddock's something which my father supported me in."

"What's this about the King of Midgard?" Hiccup asked.

"It is said that the King of Midgard has the ability to rally everyone to his side, no matter their race. That's something my father cannot allow come Ragnarok and using to play a big part in it, I don't know whether you wear the crown, but I can't take that risk."

"My friends will find me and then figure out what has happened," said Hiccup.

"By which tile be long gone and you will be able to answer any of their questions. The Haddock line ends with you so in that I am satisfied, but I won't stop until this entire academy is burned to the ground."

Johann then turned around and began to walk off leaving Hiccup behind in agony.

Hiccup had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew that he had one people about Johann. He gathered as much of his strength as he possibly could and rose to his feet and began making his way to the door, each step he took was agonising.

Managed to grasp hold of the door handle, but the moment he stepped through the doorway he collapsed. He could hear voices followed by some screams and then some heavy footsteps just as the darkness began to take him away.


	20. Epilogue

When Hiccup regained consciousness, he still felt as if he had wrestled with a wild bull, but at least he was alive. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary and looking over his bed was Gobber holding Mimir in his hand and Astrid.

"What happened?" Hiccup groaned.

"We were hoping you would tell us," said Astrid.

"So of our students found you on the floor, they were rushing towards the infirmary as quickly as possible," said Mimir. "It took all of Gothi's talent as well as Ragnar's healing powers to get the poison out of you."

"Where is Ragnar?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid moved to the side slightly and Hiccup saw Ragnar lining the bed opposite him, he appeared to be fast asleep.

"Ragnar used a lot of power in order to heal you, I'm afraid he's going to be out for awhile," said Mimir. "In the meantime how about you tell us what happened."

"It was Johnson or I should say, Johann," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him. "Johann?"

"He uses shapeshifting powers in order to disguise himself, he's been here the entire time."

"Johnson, I can't believe it," said Gobber.

"Believe me, I find it hard to believe myself, but he's the one that struck me with a dagger covered with Slitherwing venom," said Hiccup.

"At least this explains a few things," said Mimir.

Hiccup frowned. "You mean you suspected."

"Only recently, possibly one of the reasons why he revealed himself to you. You remember that backpacking gave you, well I've been studying it and I've discovered that it has some sort of tracking spell on it."

"So that's how Johann was able to track us," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at Mimir. "Mimir, he said that he would destroy this Academy."

"He would need quite an army for that, at the same time he would be risking war with the Aseir and Vanir."

"He's already allied himself with the orcs and we suspect that he's working with goblins as well," Astrid pointed out. "Not to mention that he seems to be recruiting dangerous morsels that have been long since dead."

"And getting guidance from Loki," Hiccup added.

Mimir closed his eyes. "I suppose we cannot take this fresh lying down, but who knows how many spies he managed to place in the Academy before he left."

"You think there could be others?" Gobber asked.

"I very much doubt that all the time he spent here had gone to waste. In might also explain how come there is a lot of dissent within the Houses."

"Can't believe I didn't see this coming," said Astrid.

Hiccup smiled at her. "None of us did and I'm the one who is able to see into the future." He then immediately turn towards Mimir. "Oh, and Johann mentioned something about the King of Midgard?"

Mimir's face looked deeply troubled upon hearing this. "What exactly did he say?"

"He mentioned something about wanting to prevent me from wearing the crown."

"I never heard of a King of Midgard," Astrid frowned.

"Not surprising, there hasn't been one for over 1000 years. Back in the dark ages lots of creatures attacked Midgard, orcs, goblins, giants and a whole manner of things. The King of Midgard was a ceremonial title, they weren't actually the king of this world, but they did help in defending it. They rallied help and fought against these creatures. Battles littered the landscape and many people were killed, but eventually, those that rallied behind the King of Midgard finally succeeded and brought a new era of peace."

"Something tells me that era is coming to an end," said Hiccup.

"I take it that you can't just become the King of Midgard?" Astrid assumed.

"Quite correct, one needs to earn that title."

"How do they earn it? Do the Gods bestowed the title?"

"If only was that simple, I'm afraid it's completely out of our hands. Even I do not know how the title was bestowed. All we can do is try and prevent Johann from attacking the Academy until we know more that is all we can do."

"For now, lad, you should get your strength back," said Gobber.

"I'll try," said Hiccup as he rested his head on the pillow. "I just hope that I don't end up being here on a common occurrence."

"With your lifestyle, I think you'll find yourself in a hospital bed more times then you can count," Astrid smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Hiccup grumbled.

"Let's leave," said Mimir.

Hiccup watched as Astrid, Gobber and Mimir left and he just looked up at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen next.

"You know I think you would make a good king," said a voice next to him.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Elves recover quicker than humans. Though I will admit trying to heal you took its toll."

"Sorry."

"If anyone is to blame it, Johann, still can't believe that he was Johnson in disguise. I should never have led him to the Academy."

"You couldn't have known, besides is no point grumbling about what you should have done now that it happened."

"I suppose you're right, but I still stand by what I say about you being a good king."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am, same with Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and I even bet that Snotlout does."

"Only if Astrid has him in a headlock."

The two of them laughed.

"Your natural-born leader, Hiccup. You listen to everyone, make the tough decisions and you're deeply compassionate."

"I would say that some people would say that compassion would be a weakness."

"And other times mercy can be a powerful weapon if it wasn't for mercy your ancestor would never have entered the Dragon War."

* * *

News of Johann's infiltration had soon spread throughout the entire Academy and there were many wild stories going about. Some people say that they saw Johann in the girls' bathroom others say that they saw him roaming the grounds.

Naturally, none of these stories were real, but the fear that Johann could have infiltrated the Academy without being detected for years sent chills down everyone's spines. To make matters worse the rumours that he had spies everywhere so no one was certain who to trust any more.

Hiccup was currently with his friends doing some last-minute homework before the Easter holidays. Course the only thing on their minds was Johann and his army.

"Everyone here is so concerned about one another the forgetting the real foe outside," said Astrid.

"I have a feeling that his plan," said Hiccup.

"You really do think he has spies here?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I'd would be surprised if he didn't plan it a few before he left."

"So what is Mimir going to do about it?" Snotlout asked.

"The grain has acquired investigation, but considering that Johann had been hiding among us for years he is not too hopeful on finding any the spies."

"Mimir has sent me another secret mission so you will be seeing me next term," Ragnar warned them.

"What's this mission?" Astrid asked.

"To see we can't find any more recruits, we got more than enough humans and he feels as if we need a united front."

"You mean elves and dwarfs?" said Fishlegs.

"I can't say any more than that, but Mimir suspects that there are agents of Loki in the other worlds. To that end he wants me to recruit as many off-world allies as possible, I got no idea how long that's going to take."

"I'm gonna miss you, Rag," said Hiccup.

"Same here, heard once I get back we can start causing trouble."

Hiccup laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ragnar then looked at Astrid. "So I hear that you'll be leaving soon as well."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You're leaving?"

"Only for the holidays," Astrid assured. "I'll be back next term."

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked.

"Home."

"You going to visit your mum?" said Tuffnut looking surprised. "I thought you hated her."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I'm just taking some advice a friend gave and we'll see how things go."

"That's good to hear," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, my mum contacted me saying that she wanted to start again so I have to say that I'm feeling hopeful. But what about you Hiccup, I hear that your dad has made a full recovery."

"Yeah, he's a stubborn one," Hiccup nodded.

"Sounds if it runs in the family," said Astrid.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose, though I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or bad thing."

"Well, just so you know we will always be by your side whenever you need us."

"Thanks."

Hiccup finally found as if he found a place where belonged to and he couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johann had taken up residence in the ruined castle that overlooked the sea and he was having a conversation with his father. Naturally he wasn't really here this was just a hologram of him, he still hadn't been able to locate his location.

"You failed," said Loki.

"I killed the boy!" Johann spat.

"No, he managed to survive with help from his friends. Not only have you failed to get the dragons on our side, you also revealed our little operation."

"I underestimated the boy, but I sure you won't happen again father," Johann swore.

"It had better not, but fortunately for you, we have other plans in motion. And this time they have to go off without a hitch."

"The boy will never become King, I'll make sure that."

"I'll hold you to that promise, because you know what will you fail me."

Johann knew that his father never made any idle threats and while he tried to hide it, he was very much afraid even after his father vanished.


End file.
